La maga blanca y la dama de las espadas
by Ailuj
Summary: Todos viven una paz que pronto se romperá. La anunciada llegada, desde un mundo desconocido, de una maga muy poderosa y de una experta en la lucha con espadas revolucionarán toda la Tierra Media
1. Chapter 1

**La maga blanca y la dama de las espadas**

**Capítulo 1 – El anuncio** La tarde era apacible en Rivendell. El invierno había quedado atrás y el calor del sol se empezaba a notar por toda la Tierra Media. 

Una suave brisa inundaba todo aquel lugar de la fragancia de la infinita cantidad de flores que se podían encontrar por toda la ciudad y los alrededores.

Treinta años habían pasado ya desde que por fin el anillo había sido destruido y la amenaza de Sauron por fin desapareciera. Treinta años que una maravillosa y armoniosa paz había inundado toda la Tierra Media.

La relación y la fraternidad entre todos los pueblos había aumentado y ahora no era nada extraño poder ver en cada poblado o ciudad una mezcla de todos los seres que allí habitaban.

Lord Elrond estaba en el salón del fuego intercambiado impresiones con el príncipe Légolas del Bosque Oscuro, que había llegado en una visita de saludos entre ambas familias.

La pose tranquila y serena de los dos hombres era la nota predominante en Rivendell.

La figura de un hombre muy alto, de largo pelo y barba blanca y que vestía una túnica del mismo color que su pelo les hizo desviar su mirada hacia la entrada de la sala.

-Sé bienvenido, Gandalf, amigo mío –saludó Lord Elrond al mago blanco que entraba en esos momentos.

-Lord Elrond, príncipe Légolas –saludó Gandalf con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. No le hacía falta hacer tal cosa, pero el gran afecto y respeto que sentía por los dos hombres allí presentes lograba que lo hiciera sin darse cuenta.

-Es un gran placer y una alegría para nuestros ojos volver a veros –saludó Légolas correspondiendo a la inclinación de cabeza del mago.

-Llegáis justo a la hora de la comida –lord Elrond se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la sala para acompañar a sus amigos hacia el comedor- Hablemos mientras caminamos hacia el salón.

-Preferiría que nuestra conversación tuviera lugar después de la comida. La tranquilidad es algo que siempre me ha gustado y creo que mis noticias requieren un poco de tranquilidad.

-¿Algún peligro nos amenaza? –Légolas se había puesto tenso ante tal posibilidad.

-No, mi querido príncipe –Gandalf sonreía de tal forma que parecía que todo su alrededor se iluminaba.

Con la tranquilidad que daban las palabras de Gandalf, tanto Lord Elrond como el príncipe Légolas se relajaron y los tres se encaminaron hacia el gran salón en donde disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida que les era servida mientras comentaban temas superfluos y sin importancia alguna.

OooooooOooooooO 

El gran fuego reinaba en el centro de aquella inmensa sala.

A su alrededor, los principales elfos de Rivendell, el príncipe Légolas sentado al lado derecho de Lord Elrond. Consejeros y sabios elfos a su alrededor. Gandalf, el mago blanco se encontraba al lado del fuego, mirando a todos los presentes, presto para comunicarles las nuevas que traía.

-Mis queridos amigos. Antes que nada debo tranquilizaros ya que las nuevas que traigo no son para revelaros amenaza alguna. Debo deciros que he sido convocado por los Valar para restaurar el orden mágico en tierras lejanas, mucho más lejanas de las que alguno de los habitantes de Tierra Media hayan podido nunca soñar.

-Pero si marcháis nos dejaréis desprotegidos –habló uno de los consejeros de Lord Elrond.

-No. No os quedaréis desprotegidos –dijo Gandalf con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro- Se espera la pronta llegada de una persona que ya ha sido designada por los Valar para guardar Tierra Media mientras que yo esté fuera.

-¿Nos envían un mago blanco? –preguntó Lord Elrond

-No exactamente

-¿Entonces? ¿A quien nos envían los Valar?

-Según las revelaciones que me hicieron los Valar, se trata de una gran maga blanca

-Quieres decir –interrumpió otro consejero- otro mago blanco como tu.

-No, he querido decir lo que he dicho una maga, pero no una maga blanca como todos estáis acostumbrados a ver como un normal mago blanco, es una "gran" maga blanca. Una mujer con unos poderes tan potentes que nunca hasta ahora han sido conocidos por estos lares.

-¿Una mujer que es maga? –volvió a preguntar el mismo consejero, poniendo un énfasis especial al pronunciar la palabra mujer, como si su mente no captara ese nuevo concepto en una fémina.

-Ha oído bien –volvió a decir Gandalf- Una mujer.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de este detalle? –Lord Elrond miraba fijamente al mago blanco.

-Completamente –afirmó Gandalf-. Llegará de forma voluntaria, no tendré que ir a buscarla, pero no sabrá muy bien para qué viene. Sus poderes saldrán por sí solos. Es nuestro deber guiarla y protegerla para que pueda llegar a cumplir los deseos de los Valar. Les recuerdo que estoy hablando no de una maga blanca, sino de una gran maga blanca, incluso yo debo inclinarme ante ella.

-¿Los Valar te han anunciado cuando llegará? –pregunto Lord Elrond

-Para cuando el sol llegue a iluminar la torre sur del palacio

-Para eso faltan apenas dos horas –comentó Légolas

-Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para su recibimiento. Una gran maga blanca, de la categoría de la que nos envían los Valar debe ser recibida con la cortesía y respeto que merece.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y marcharon para vestirse con sus mejores galas. Si tal como el mago blanco Gandalf les había anunciado, la persona que llegaba era declarada como gran maga blanca por parte de los Valar, no podían recibirla vestidos con lo más ordinario de su vestimenta.

OooooooOooooooO 

El jardín estaba impecablemente cuidado. Los árboles mostraban unas copas llenas de vida y energía.

Justo en medio de aquel jardín, dos inmensos árboles, uno a cada lado del camino, juntaban sus grandes ramas dando la imagen de que formaban una gran puerta.

Gandalf salió del palacio seguido de Lord Elrond, Légolas y toda la comitiva de elfos y marchó directamente hacia los dos grandes árboles.

Quien veía al mago blanco se quedaba completamente asombrado, ya que caminaba con los ojos cerrados, guiándose únicamente por las indicaciones que los Valar le iban mostrando.

Se detuvo justo a pocos metros de los dos árboles y abrió sus ojos, contemplando la caprichosa obra de la naturaleza, que logró que las ramas de aquellos inmensos árboles se juntaran y que entre éstas y el tronco, lograran la forma de una inmensa puerta. Una inmensa puerta en la que, no tardando mucho, debería aparecer una mujer. Una mujer de la que nadie sabía nada pero que se había convertido en el ser más importante y el más esperado de toda la Tierra Media.

Poco tiempo después, cuando todo el mundo ya estaba pendiente de la forma por donde el camino pasaba bajo aquellos árboles. Aquel espacio comenzó a iluminarse con infinidad de luces.

Amarillo, rojo, violeta, verde y en el centro el color blanco fueron mostrándose poco a poco hasta llenar todo aquel espacio hasta que al final la luz blanca ganó a todas las demás y ocupó todo el espacio de la imaginaria puerta que los dos árboles mostraban.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – La maga blanca 

El inmenso edificio de cristal se alzaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Enclavado en un paraje casi idílico era la sede del centro de investigación bioorgánica y de la fauna y la vegetación de una prestigiosa agencia que se dedicaba a controlar y proteger el medio ambiente natural.

En su interior, físicos, biólogos de todas las ramas de la flora y fauna que puedan existir, climatólogos, químicos y casi todo tipo de investigadores trabajaban en un arduo esfuerzo común de conseguir un mejor medio ambiente y proteger, estudiar y cuidar a todos los seres vivos que existían en el planeta.

Sandra Donel, bióloga de 23 años recién incorporada a dicho centro, había cogido su chaqueta y su bolso y se dispuso a salir al exterior.

Era una joven considerada alta, casi llegaba al 1,75 de estatura. Tenía el cabello castaño claro muy largo y liso, que casi le llegaba a la cintura y unos ojos verdes intensos que siempre causaban sensación entre sus compañeros del sexo masculino. Su cuerpo, a pesar de que apenas hacía ejercicio físico, estaba en plena forma. Sus compañeras siempre decían que era una de las pocas afortunadas que podía comer todo lo que quería y no subía nunca ni un solo gramo.

Su rostro reflejaba alegría y una gran energía y felicidad. Alegría porque había podido acceder a un centro de investigación tan renombrado y apenas era una bióloga recién licenciada. Energía y felicidad porque había quedado para poder pasar el resto del día en compañía de su única amiga, una mujer algo mayor que ella y que vivía en una zona aislada en plena montaña.

Al salir al exterior miró hacia todos los lados de la ancha avenida en donde estaba el edificio y sonrió abiertamente cuando vio aparecer al fondo de la calle la imponente silueta de un vehículo todo terreno de color negro de gran tamaño que se iba acercando poco a poco respetando, en todo momento, las normas de circulación en cuento a velocidad y respeto hacia los otros conductores.

Desde su posición pudo ver como la conductora de semejante monstruo mecánico sonreía al verla y la saludaba con la mano al mismo tiempo que estacionaba el vehículo al lado de la acera.

Riendo alegremente abrió la puerta del acompañante y su risa aumentó al ver a las dos mascotas de su amiga. Dos imponentes dogos alemanes, un macho y una hembra, de un pelaje tan negro como la noche que salieron del coche y contentos buscaron las caricias de la joven.

-¡Hola Sultán! ¡Hola Sombra! –saludó la joven mientras que acariciaba con gran cariño las enormes cabezas de los gigantescos perros.

-Perdona el retraso –dijo la joven que conducía el todo terreno- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-No te preocupes, Julia. Acabo de salir ahora mismo –contestó la joven bióloga al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta trasera del vehículo y hacía que los perros entraran dentro y ella tomaba asiento en el cómodo asiento del coopiloto.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

-Bien –contestó Sandra sonriendo-, es un trabajo muy entretenido. Estar rodeada de animales no es un trabajo, es una distracción. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?

-Normal –respondió Julia al mismo tiempo que vigilaba el tráfico de la calle y cuando tenía la vía libre se incorporó de nuevo al tránsito rodado- He estado conectada a internet un rato para ponerme al día de cómo va la economía y he estado entrenando.

-Podrías intentar buscar algún trabajo que se ajustara a tus dotes.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de los ninja que se dedican a eso –sonrió Julia a su amiga.

Julia Nares era una mujer de 28 años. Le faltaba poco para llegar al 1,70 de estatura. Tenía el cabello liso, muy corto y sumamente negro, tan negro que incluso parecía que tuviera reflejos azulados cuando el sol le hacía brillar.

Era una joven totalmente fuera de lo normal para los componentes de la comunidad que formaban aquella ciudad. Gracias a unos trabajos realizados cuando era más joven y a unas buenas inversiones, no necesitaba trabajar para vivir. No aspiraba a grandes lujos ni al ritmo de vida que muchas personas ansían cuando la fortuna les sonreía.

Era cinturón negro de kárate y, lo más sorprendente, gran maestra en el manejo de la catana, la espada japonesa de lucha. Su habilidad en ese campo de las artes marciales y el manejo de ese tipo de espada, como su gran don para moverse sin ser detectada por nadie y sin hacer el menor ruido, le habían conferido por parte de sus maestros el título de maestra guerrera ninja. Su cuerpo, gracias a la dureza e intensidad del ejercicio físico que realizaba era todo músculo y pura fibra. Eran muy pocos los que se atrevían a desafiarla y salían sanos y salvos del encontronazo.

Fiel a sus principios, nunca puso sus habilidades al servicio de terceras personas. Le servían para sentirse bien consigo misma y su amistad y lealtad no se la daba a nadie que no se lo ganara.

Ambas jóvenes se conocieron cuando iban paseando por una zona boscosa de las afueras de la ciudad y Sandra fue objeto de un atraco por parte de cuatro individuos que nunca más han vuelto a tener semejante idea en la cabeza.

Desde entonces, las dos solitarias jóvenes se habían convertido en grandes e íntimas amigas. Ninguna de ellas pedía nada a la otra y ambas disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

El todo terreno salió de la zona del campus de investigación y enfiló directamente hacia la zona de recreo boscosa en donde tenían previsto disfrutar de un tranquilo día de comida campestre.

OooooooOooooooO 

El todo terreno estaba aparcado en un tranquilo claro y de la parte de atrás del vehículo sacaron una cesta y una enorme manta que tendieron en uno de los lados, a la sombra de un centenario árbol.

-Hace un día magnífico –Sandra sonreía al mismo tiempo que contemplaba el despejado cielo. Ni una sola nube podía verse y el sol empezaba a mostrar su acostumbrada fuerza con el calor propio de un precioso día de primavera.

Las dos mujeres estaban tumbadas mientras gozaban de la tranquilidad que el lugar les ofrecía. A ambas jóvenes, estar rodeadas de aquella vegetación les relajaba el alma y parecía que podían escuchar todo lo que la naturaleza les regalaba.

Después de una abundante comida a base de alimentos que a las dos les encantaba, pasaban el tiempo mientras hablaban de cualquier tema en el que las dos coincidían plenamente.

Sandra disfrutaba explicando a su amiga lo que habían hecho dentro del centro de investigación y la tranquila y apacible Julia veía feliz como su amiga lograba alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba.

Pero ese día la situación no era la que solían compartir. Algo turbaba la mirada de la bióloga y la observadora mirada de la joven morena no podía dejar de percibir ese detalle.

-Sandra, dime ¿Qué te ocurre? –los ojos marrones oscuros de Julia mostraban su preocupación por su querida amiga.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –los verdes ojos de Sandra mostraron su sorpresa al ver que su amiga se había dado cuenta de que algo le estaba minando todo su ser.

-Algo te ocurre –insistió su amiga-. Desde que somos amigas nunca nos hemos ocultado nada y ahora veo que hay algo dentro de ti que no es tu forma de ser normal. Algo te preocupa. Dime que es. Sabes que, sea lo que sea, siempre contarás con mi ayuda.

Rindiéndose a la observación de su mejor amiga, Sandra bajó su mirada hasta fijarla en un grupo de flores que estaba a su lado.

-No lo sé, Julia. Te lo digo de verdad –su rostro se ensombreció-. Noto como si algo me estuviera llamando hacia otro lugar, como si mi presencia fuera necesaria en otro sitio. Algo que me llama.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esa sensación?

-Desde hace tres días

Julia miró a su amiga con cara de comprensión, ella ya había notado qué era lo que la ocurría, no en vano era una de las máximas expertas en las artes marciales y en la observación del alma de las personas.

-Lo sé.

Sandra no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente a su amiga.

-¿Lo sabes?

La joven morena asintió con la cabeza.

-Desde hace tiempo que he venido observando un cambio en tu interior. Un cambio que te afecta desde lo más profundo de tu alma. Estoy más que convencida de que eres poseedora de unos grandes dones y poderes y que ahora se están empezando a despertar. Sé que marcharás de aquí hacia un lugar, un lugar al que realmente perteneces.

-¿Tan libro abierto soy?

-Sí para mí.

-No lo entiendo –terminó por abrirse del todo a la comprensión y afecto de Julia- A veces siento como si pudiera hacer cosas que salen de la comprensión de todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-¿Un ejemplo? Pues que a veces tengo la sensación de que extendiendo una mano si pronuncio la palabra fuego, realmente sale fuego de mí.

-Inténtalo –Julia la animó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Por favor –Sandra se puso a reír- no te rías de mí.

-No me río. Lo sabes perfectamente. Inténtalo

Como para dar el gusto a su amiga, Sandra levantó su mano derecha mostrando su palma en dirección hacia el cielo

-¡Fuego!

La sorpresa de la joven bióloga fue mastodóntica ya que de la palma de su mano surgió una gran llama y allí se estuvo durante un buen rato hasta que la Sandra bajó su mano y la llama desapareció.

La sorpresa hizo que se levantara de un salto y mirara su mano fijamente. Volvió a extenderla y exclamó otra palabra

-¡Agua!

Esta vez y gran surtidor surgió de la mano, dándole de lleno a Julia en plena cara.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo ya me he duchado esta mañana!

-¡Lo siento! –Sandra bajó su mano y se apresuró a secar a su amiga con una toalla que estaba en el coche.

-Tranquila, que no pasa nada –Julia reía.

Cuando Sandra volvió a dejar la toalla en el coche, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en dos árboles. Sus enormes copas se unían formando una sola. El efecto que creaban era como si una puerta existiera en ese lugar, una puerta que llevara a otro lado del bosque.

Su amiga no tardó en darse cuenta de su mirada y se acercó a ella poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro en un gesto que transmitía apoyo, cariño y una amistad que traspasaría cualquier barrera que pudiera existir.

Julia también miró hacia los árboles. Tenía una idea bastante acertada de lo que estaba pasado por la mente de su amiga.

-Debo marchar –susurró Sandra en una forma apenas audible.

-Lo sé –La sonrisa de Julia se agrandó.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron a los dos árboles y Sandra acercó su mano a donde llegaban sus troncos. Unas luces de los colores que componían el arco iris comenzaron a aparecer.

-Debo hacerlo

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y sacó un pequeño artefacto de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Sandra, tu sitio está al otro lado de esta especie de puerta natural. Toma esto –dijo dándola el artefacto- Si alguna vez regresas, úsalo. Me avisará y no tardaré ni dos minutos es estar aquí para buscarte.

La joven castaña abrazó fuertemente a su amiga. Julia era una mujer muy importante para ella. Se había convertido en su amiga, su hermana, su apoyo continuo e incondicional y lo seguía siendo en esos precisos instantes.

Cogió el pequeño artefacto que le era ofrecido y empezó a adentrarse entre las luces que, a cada instante, brillaban con más fuerza a cada minuto que pasa.

Siguió caminando y al salir de al otro lado de aquel baile de luces de colores se encontró frente a un grupo de seres encabezados por un hombre anciano, era muy alto y con un pelo muy largo de color blanco y una larga barba del mismo color y que vestía una especie de bata de color blanco. Detrás de él, un gran número de personas, también con el pelo largo y un detalle que le sorprendió mucho. Tenían las orejas alargadas y acabadas en punta en vez de ser redondeadas como las de cualquier ser humano.

Todos, sin excepción, inclinaron su cabeza saludándola como si de una reina se tratara. No pudo más que soltar una exclamación.

-¡Arrea la madre!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Bienvenida**

Gandalf se incorporó y se acercó a la joven que acababa de traspasar la puerta de aquel mundo. Una joven que irradiaba un tremendo poder y una energía que nunca hasta ahora había visto.

-Bienvenida –susurró al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus manos el los brazos de Sandra y su cara de iluminaba con una gran sonrisa- Te estábamos esperando.

La joven seguía mirándole fijamente, su sorpresa a aquel recibimiento había sido demasiado grande y le costaba asimilar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-¿Os encuentráis bien? –Gandal la miraba con aire paternal, sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo a aquella joven. Se notaba que de donde provenía no existían ni los magos ni los elfos.

Sandra solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, y Gandalf terminó abrazándola para proporcionarle calor y seguridad.

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, mi joven amiga?

-Sandra, Sandra Donel –la voz de la joven era un susurro

-Muy bien, Sandra Donel...

-Sólo Sandra, por favor

-Muy bien, Sandra –Gandalf volvió a sonreír- vamos con los demás que están deseosos en daros la bienvenida. Más adelante os pondré al corriente de vuestro papel en estas tierras y cuál será vuestro cometido y vuestros deberes. Para empezar, debéis saber que yo soy un mago blanco y ellos –dijo señalando con la mirada al grupo de gente que había detrás de él, son elfos.

La joven asintió. No conocía a aquel anciano de nada, pero de alguna manera sabía que era muy afín a ella y que estaban unidos por unos lazos muy superiores a los familiares.

Posando sus manos en los hombros de Sandra, Gandalf la guió hasta estar frente a Lord Elrond. El señor de Rivendell volvió a inclinar su cabeza.

-Sed bienvenida a Rivendell. Me siento muy honrado de recibiros en mi casa y que la consideréis la vuestra.

Sandra inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo, respondiendo al gesto del elfo. La joven intuía que era el personaje más importante de aquel lugar. Tenía una pose seria, unos ojos que revelaban una gran sabiduría y era el único que llevaba en la cabeza una especie de pequeña corona, o eso le pareció a ella.

-Lord Elrond, os presento a Sandra, la gran maga blanca que ha sido designada por los Valar. Sandra –el mago blanco se giró hacia la joven-, os presento a Lord Elron, el señor de Rivendell, ciudad en la que ahora nos encontramos.

"_¿Valar? ¿Gran maga blanca? ¿En dónde narices me he metido?_ Eran los pensamientos de la joven bióloga.

-Es un honor para mí –contestó Sandra a Lord Elrond, por lo visto, el personaje de orejas puntiagudas más importante de allí.

-Permitidme que os presente al príncipe Légolas del Bosque Oscuro.

-Nos honra vuestra presencia -un elfo rubio se adelantó un paso e inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo y de gran respeto

-Un honor conocerle, príncipe Légolas –contestó la joven al saludo.

"_Mas vale ser educada y simpática, un príncipe es un príncipe, sea en el mundo que sea"_ se dijo Sandra a sí misma

No tardaron el presentarle a más elfos, las figuras más importantes de Rivendell, entre ellas, Netherion el principal consejero de Lord Elrond y su hija Nelia. La joven elfa, tenía su cabello oscuro y una mirada muy dulce.

-Quizás deseéis descansar un poco de vuestro viaje y poder cambiaros de ropa –sonrió Lord Elrond girándose hacia la joven elfa- Nelia, por favor ¿Podrías encargarte de la joven Sandra quede alojada en los aposentos que especialmente hemos preparado para ella y pueda cambiarse de ropa y sentirse más cómoda?

"_¿Cambiarme de ropa? ¿Qué pasa con mi ropa si me compré los tejanos la semana pasada?_

-Desde luego Lord Elrond –Nelia inclinó levemente la cabeza y se acercó hacia Sandra- Acompañadme, os lo ruego.

Ofreciendo su brazo a la joven recién llegada, Nelia la acompañó hacia sus habitaciones en donde bastantes sorpresas todavía la aguardaban.

-Nunca había sentido un poder tan intenso como el que desprende esa joven –Lord Elrond no podía ocultar su asombro.

-Su energía invade toda la ciudad –aseguró el príncipe Légolas.

-Así es –Gandalf seguía mirando hacia donde Sandra y Nelia habían desparecido- Un poder como el suyo nunca lo había visto antes de ahora. En verdad es una gran maga blanca.

OooooooOooooooO

El baño le había sentado a las mil maravillas. Nelia se había asegurado de que el agua estuviera llena de pétalos de flores aromáticas y que lograra disipar de la joven el cansancio que su viaje le hiciera sentir. Poco después Sandra observó con ojos abiertos como platos como una gran cantidad de vestidos le eran mostrados.

La joven estaba completamente alucinada, si un vestido era bonito, el otro lo era más. Pero no estaba conforme con llevar algo tan elegante y seguramente muy costoso.

-Son preciosos, pero no hace falta que os molestéis tanto –sabía que no podría decir que no a cambiarse de ropa, por lo visto allí por ahora sería casi obligatorio llevar vestido- Algo sencillo ya me servirá "_esta forma de hablar me está cansando un poco ¿Qué no pueden hablar como las personas normales? Espero que pronto pueda dejar tanta etiqueta"_

-Estos serán vuestros vestidos –explicó Nelia-. Esta noche se celebra una cena en vuestro honor, es obligatorio acudir con las mejores galas.

-Os agradecería que me ayudarais a elegir el vestido si este es el caso, pero os agradecería con todo mi corazón que por favor os no me habléis con tanta formalidad. Mi nombre es Sandra y así me gustaría que me llamaras.

La elfa la miró detenidamente a los ojos y sonrió de la forma más dulce que Sandra había visto. Solo una persona más la había sonreído de esa manera, su querida amiga que había dejado en el mundo del que provenía.

Finalmente y aconsejada por la joven elfa, con la que no tardó en hacerse muy amiga, eligió un vestido que mezclaba el color plata con el azul claro. Era de largas mangas acabadas en pico que casi le tapaban las manos y con un cuello que se asemejaba a una chaqueta de estilo chino.

Juntas acudieron al comedor, en donde tomó asiento entre Lord Elrond y el príncipe Légolas, con Gandalf, Nelia y Netherion frente a ella.

Después de la cena, Sandra salió a dar un paseo por los jardines para poder gozar de la paz que en ellos se sentía. Gandalf ya le había puesto al corriente de lo que se esperaba de ella y de las horas de práctica que, bajo su tutela, tendría que llevar a cabo para poder manejar con soltura y confianza sus poderes.

-No debéis preocuparos. Puedo apreciar que la magia es algo natural en vos –una suave voz la animó.

Se giró para encontrarse con la amistosa y entrañable mirada del príncipe Légolas.

-Gracias, príncipe

-Légolas –sonrió el elfo- Os ruego que me llaméis directamente por mi nombre y que tengáis en mi a un sincero amigo.

-Os lo agradezo, Legolas. Por mi parte os ruego que me llaméis Sandra, ese es mi nombre. Todavía es un poco duro para mí que me llamen gran maga blanca.

-Así lo haré, Sandra. Debéis saber que si en algo os puedo ayudar, podéis contar conmigo. En cuestión de magia os aseguro que no os puedo ayudar, si lo hiciera la magia huiría despavorida y es mejor no arriesgarse a que tal cosa ocurra.

Ante la frase del elfo, Sandra no pudo más que reír abiertamente. "_Este elfo por muy príncipe que sea, sabe subir la moral"_.

-Os lo repito, Sandra –volvió a decir Légolas- Me gustaría ayudaros a aprender a defenderos.

-Os lo agradezco de todo corazón, Légolas. Aunque debéis saber que con las armas de defensa soy un auténtico desastre. Julia sí que no tendría ningún problema.

-¿Julia? –preguntó Légolas extrañado- "¿_Qué clase de nombre es ese? Claro que Sandra tampoco lo había oído nunca"_

-Julia –contestó Sandra adivinando los pensamientos del elfo- es mi mejor amiga, se quedó en el mundo de donde vengo. Una gran mujer que siempre estuvo a mi lado y me apoyó en todo. La tengo un gran afecto. Ella sí que no tiene problemas para defenderse.

-Tal como os referís a ella, debe ser una gran persona.

-La mejor, os lo aseguro.

Nelia se acercaba en esos momentos a donde estaban Légolas y Sandra, y la joven bióloga captó en los ojos del príncipe un brillo muy especial cuando contemplaba a la elfa.

Los días fueron pasando y la relación de Sandra con Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Légolas, Nelia y Netherion era muy fraternal y llena de afecto.

Un día el grupo de elfos con el que se rodeaba se amplió con la llegada del instructor de defensa élfico, Liguerión. Liguerión era un elfo muy alto, más que Légolas y Lord Elrond, pero que no llegaba a la altura de Gandalf. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y tan largo como el de los demás elfos. Era muy diestro con la espada y el arco y tenía, según Sandra, un gran defecto. Se creía que era el mejor de todos, y lo peor de todo, de dejaba de proclamarlo.

Sandra pensó que era una lástima. Según ella, Liguerión era un hombre muy atractivo. Estaba segura de que si encontraba la manera de bajarle los humos le sería irresistible.

-Debéis dejar que los expertos seamos los que nos ocupemos de la defensa y del manejo de las armas –insistía Liguerión. Las damas no deben usar espada alguna, va en contra de la suavidad y el delicado tacto de sus manos.

Nelia tenía unas ganas locas de hacerle tragar la lengua. Ella misma manejaba muy bien la espada. Légolas se había encargado de enseñarla. Liguerión era el máximo ejemplo del macho presumido.

Sandra le miraba con unos ojos que sabían ocultar lo que estaban pensando en esos momentos "_Que te pillara una amiga mía, ya te ibas a enterar de lo que es ser un experto en el manejo de la espada"_

Había pasado una semana desde su llegada. Bajo la tutela de Gandalf, Sandra manejaba su magia con una soltura y una naturalidad que incluso ella misma se asustaba.

-No debes sorprenderte –Gandalf la animaba constantemente- La magia en ti es algo natural y la muestras con la misma naturalidad. Muy pronto estarás lista.

Sandra sonreía. Había llegado a sentir su magia de tal forma que ahora sin ella se sentiría vacía y sin alma.

De otro detalle se había dado cuenta. Lord Elrond y Netherion se habían volcado a enseñarla a hablar y entender el idioma élfico, pero ya había observado que, a pesar de no saber ni una sola palabra de élfico, entendía perfectamente todo lo que los demás decían. Desde el primer instante que pisó la Tierra Media. Aquello le sirvió de mucho. Sin avisar a nadie de lo que pasaba, se dedicó a escuchar conversaciones que se referían a ella. De ellas pudo confirmar que Légolas es y sería siempre un buen amigo y que Lord Elrond, Netharion y Nalia sentían por ella un afecto especial.

A Liguerión se le habían escapado algunas frases que daban a entender muy claramente lo apesadumbrado que estaba en no tener él personalmente la protección de Sandra, pero seguía en su pose de "yo soy el mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor".

OooooooOooooooO

Había despertado tarde. Hoy tenía previsto tomarse un magnífico día de descanso. Casi hacía dos semanas desde que llegó y no había parado un solo día de practicar y adiestrarse en el uso de su magia y en el de aprender todo lo que los elfos de Rivendell y Légolas intentaban que aprendiera.

Se levantó sonriendo al soleado día y se dio un baño.

No tenía prisa. Dentro del agua perfumaba gozaba de cada uno de los segundos que el momento le prodigaba.

Casi media hora después se obligó a sí misma a salir de la bañera o de lo contrario todo su cuerpo estaría arrugado a causa de estar tanto tiempo en remojo.

Después de secarse eligió un vestido sencillo para ponerse. Le habría gustado volver vestir la ropa que trajo puesta, pero misteriosamente los tejanos habían desparecido. Sandra podía asegurar que no eran considerados aptos como prendas de vestir y habían sido destruidos. Más adelante se había propuesto mantener una ligera conversación con Nelia sobre vestuario cómodo.

Se peinó dejando su pelo completamente suelto, sin ningún recogido. Sabía que no era una moda élfica, pero hoy su propósito era estar lo más cómoda posible. Le encantaba tener su pelo completamente suelto.

Cuando abrió su armario, algo cayó al suelo.

Se agachó y lo recogió. Al verlo, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Era el artefacto que su querida amiga le había dado por si alguna vez volvía. El pequeño artefacto que la avisaría de su llegada y que haría que estuvieran juntas en pocos minutos.

Se sentía muy bien en Rivendell. Se sentía apreciada y sabía que aquel era su lugar, que allí pertenecía, pero echaba muchísimo de menos a aquella mujer guerrera y valiente.

Echaba de menos sus charlas, su apoyo constante.

Añoraba a la amiga y a la hermana, ya que para Sandra, Julia era todo eso.

-Y ahora estoy aquí y tú estás sola en aquel mundo de locos –murmuró sin apenas voz- Sola en un mundo que no comprende a una persona buena y maravillosa como tu eres.

Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y resbalaron por su cara.

De pronto levantó su mirada. Claro, eso era,

Julia estaba sola en aquel mundo. No tenía a nadie ni dependía de nadie.

-Iré a verla, tal vez pueda convencerla de que pase unos días aquí.

Cogió fuertemente el pequeño artefacto y salió de la habitación caminando lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían.

Con el mismo paso, salió a los jardines y pasó por delante de Gandalf, de Lord Elrond y de Légolas, que sorprendidos la vieron aparecer andando con mucha prisa.

Sandra, apretando fuertemente el pequeño artefacto con su mano izquierda, se iba acercando a los dos árboles que habían formado la puerta de acceso a aquel mundo. Iba muy decidida y no oía las voces de los otros tres que la llamaban, preocupados por su forma de actuar.

El espacio entre los árboles comenzó a inundarse de luces con los colores del arco iris y siguiendo con su paso raudo y veloz, traspasó la puerta.

Al salir nuevamente a la zona boscosa de su mundo original conectó el pequeño artefacto y pulso, con mano firme, el botón que en su día, Julia le indicara.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooO

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a **Leahnor Naril Potter, Sonia11 y Nagini** por sus bonitos comentarios.

Nagini: Gracias por tu comentario, lo seguiré e intentaré de todo corazón que te siga gustando. Un abrazo.

Gracias a **astarot** por su crítica constructiva, a pesar de que, sinceramente creo que es criterio general que los fics no deben basarse estrictamente en la historia original ni tienen por qué seguir paso por paso todo lo originalmente publicado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – La dama de las espadas**

Levantó el dedo del botón que había estado apretando y se quedó mirando el horizonte del camino. Ni dos minutos habían pasado cuando entre los árboles empezó a verse una enorme nube de polvo. Una nube de polvo que se iba acercando a gran velocidad.

No tardó en ver aparecer, en el límite visible de aquel camino, la imponente figura de un enorme todo terreno de color negro.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

Tres figuras habían llegado corriendo a donde se encontraban los dos árboles para encontrarse que la joven que antes estaba allí, ahora ya no estaba con ellos.

Gandalf, Lord Elrond y Légolas miraban el espacio vació todavía con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –La dulce voz de Nelia les hizo reaccionar de la sorpresa.

-Es Sandra. Ha cruzado la puerta y ha vuelto a su mundo –contestó Légolas girándose para poder contemplar la armoniosa figura de la elfa

-¿Sabéis si ha ocurrido alguna cosa que pudiera haber afectado a Sandra? –preguntó Lord Elrond con gran interés.

-No –contestó Nelia-. Ayer, después de las prácticas de la mañana, estuvimos un rato escuchando las explicaciones de Liguerión sobre lo magnífico y buen guerrero que era –en ese punto, Légolas no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner sus ojos en blanco, aquel elfo le sacaba de quicio-. Ya cayendo la tarde estuvimos paseando por los jardines, hablando sobre cosas de la Tierra Media y de su mundo y de su amiga que quedó allí.

-La echa mucho de menos –dijo Gandalf-. Por lo visto es una joven muy especial.

El ruido de unos caballos que se acercaban a pleno galope les hizo mirar atentamente hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

Dos elfos a caballo llegaron a donde se encontraban y desmontaron, inclinando sus cabezas en señal de respeto hacia los presentes.

Eran dos elfos con el pelo dorado, pero el primero de ellos tenía un aspecto realmente imponente. Era muy alto, igualaba al propio Gandalf, se veía muy seguro de sí mismo y todo su ser reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad.

-Haldir de Lothórien –saludó Légolas-, nuestros ojos se alegran de volveros a ver.

El recién llegado sonrió levemente y se dirigió a Lord Elrond.

-Traigo un mensaje de Dama Galadriel –dijo al mismo tiempo que extendía un blanco pergamino perfectamente y pulcramente enrollado.

Lord Elrond miró al elfo y después a los caballos. Los animales estaban sudorosos y notablemente cansados. Habían venido galopando sin apenas descanso.

El rostro de Lord Elrond reflejó su comprensión hacia la urgencia del mensaje de Dama Galadriel. Conocía muy bien a Haldir, el capitán de la guardia de la ciudad del Bosque de Oro. El enorme y poderoso elfo nunca habría forzado tanto a su caballo a no ser que el mensaje que le había entregado fuera en verdad urgente y de gran importancia.

-Vayamos a mi despacho.

Todos, sin decir una sola palabra, siguieron a Lord Elrond, que se adentró en el palacio y marchó directamente a su despacho.

Una vez se sentó en su silla, procedió a desenrollar el mensaje que le enviara Dama Galadriel. Instantes después levantaba una mirada sorprendida para fijarla directamente en Haldir.

-¿Dama Galadriel os ha informado del contenido de su mensaje? –le preguntó con tono serio.

-No, Lord Elrond –contestó el elfo-, Dama Galadriel mencionó que debía entregaros el mensaje y estar al tanto de vuestras instrucciones.

El señor de Rivendell asintió con la cabeza y volvió a contemplar el contenido del pergamino.

-Dama Galadriel –comenzó a explicar- me informa que ha visto en su espejo movimientos oscuros en Insengard. Ha visto renacer a los orcos y a los uruk-hais. También teme que el nuevo señor del mal, que todavía no se ha revelado, atente contra la vida de la gran maga blanca y que es de suma importancia para Tierra Media que la traigamos a la seguridad de Rivendell y que logremos que la dama de las espadas la acompañe. También indica que Haldir estará relacionado con la dama de las espadas.

-¿La dama de las espadas? –Légolas miró a Lord Elrond- ¿Dice Dama Galadriel quién es la dama de las espadas?

-No, no lo dice –terminó diciendo el señor de Rivendell-. Lo único en lo que hace hincapié es en la relación que existirá entre Haldir y esta dama.

-Debo ir a buscar a Sandra –digo Gandalf al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento- Esté donde esté, ahora está en peligro.

-Iremos –intervino Légolas-. Os acompañaré.

-A pesar de que sé que os incomoda, haré que Liguerión os acompañe, es muy hábil y necesitaréis toda la ayuda posible –añadió Lord Elrond al mismo tiempo que hacía llamar al elfo- Haldir –volvió a decir-. Debéis acompañar al grupo. No sabemos en qué consistirá vuestra relación con la dama de las espadas que nos ha anunciado Dama Galadriel, pero lo que sí es seguro es que es de vital importancia vuestra presencia allí.

Haldir inclinó su cabeza. Se haría todo lo que tanto Dama Galadriel como Lord Elrond indicaban.

Liguerión llegó en esos momentos al despacho de Lord Elrond y cuando se enteró de que Sandra había vuelto a su mundo palideció intensamente.

-¿¡Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo ir a buscarla! –el elfo casi estaba fuera de sí, todos los presentes le miraban atónitos, no se habían esperado nunca tal reacción.

-Acompañaréis al grupo que irá en su busca –concluyó Lord Elrond-. Será mejor que se preparen para el viaje. Piensen lo que deben llevar, no se sabe el tiempo que tardarán en dar con ella.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

El salón de aquella casa estaba inundado por las risas y las voces de dos mujeres jóvenes que compartían un desayuno, felices de volver a estas juntas.

Sandra se había abrazado a Julia nada más bajar esta del coche y apenas la había soltado hasta llegar a la casa.

Sentadas una frente a la otra con unos platos de pasteles y una jarra de zumo y otra de café, Sandra estaba explicando a su amiga todo lo que había en Tierra Media, cómo era Rivendell, la ciudad en donde vivía. Como eran los elfos que había conocido y lo que Gandalf le estaba enseñando.

El brillo en los ojos de la joven decía claramente que aquel era el lugar al que pertenecía, Julia nunca había visto ese brillo en los verdes ojos de su amiga.

-Pero echaba muchísimo de menos a mi mejor amiga –continuó explicando Sandra-. Se me ha debido de notar porque todos te conocen de todo lo que les he explicado, incluso Légolas y Gandalf han reconocido que eres una gran persona.

Julia miraba a su amiga con clara sorpresa en su rostro. Ni se le había ocurrido que Sandra hablara de ella. Sabía que el afecto que la joven le tenía era muy grande, pero estaba gratamente sorprendida de que realmente ese sentimiento fuera tan intenso.

Sandra continuó explicando como era Nelia y también pasó a describir a Liguerión.

-¿Liguerión? –el rostro de Julia reflejaba su sorpresa con los extraños nombres que estaba oyendo- ¿Es un ligón?

Sandra, al oír esto no pudo contener las carcajadas, aquello sí que no lo había pensado.

-No –intentaba hablar entre carcajada y carcajada-, es el instructor de los elfos. Muy hábil con el arco y la espada pero tendrías que verlo cuando está frente a nosotras y modestamente empieza "yo soy el mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor".

-¡Horror! ¡Ese no necesita abuela! –Julia se contagió de las risas de su amiga.

Continuó explicando el cariño que todos le daban en aquel lugar. Gandalf la enseñaba igual que un abuelo bondadoso que con gran paciencia y cariño intenta que su nieta entienda algo que solo los muchos años de experiencia vividos puede llegar a enseñar. Lord Elrond y Netherion le estaban enseñando a hablar élfico. Liguerión intentaba enseñarle el uso del arco y de la espada cuando no presumía de sus habilidades, y como que eso nunca paraba, era Légolas el que intentaba lograr que aprendiera algo.

-Yo creo que Légolas y Nelia terminarán juntos –dijo en tono un tanto confidencial- Ambos se lanzan unas miraditas que lo dicen todo. Son muy buenos amigos. Cariñosos y desinteresados.

De pronto el rostro de Sandra se endureció y pareció concentrarse en algo que estaba ocurriendo muy lejos de allí.

-Algo está pasando –dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué está pasando, Sandra? –preguntó Julia al mismo tiempo que todos sus sentidos se ponían en estado de máxima alerta y atención

-Algo ha ocurrido –continuó Sandra-, van a venir a buscarme

-¿Quiénes? –la mirada de Julia era extremadamente dura

-Son cuatro los designados –su mirada continuaba perdida en la lejanía- Gandalf, Légolas, Liguerión y un tercer elfo que no conozco, pero que algo me dice que estará relacionado contigo. Bien relacionado contigo. Algo muy grave ha ocurrido.

-¿Sabes cuando aparecerán?

-Creo que no tardarán ni treinta minutos –concluyó Sandra al mismo tiempo que volvía a recuperar su expresión normal y miraba fijamente a su amiga.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarlos –dijo Julia cogiendo las llaves del todo terreno-. Sultán, Sombra, no os separéis de Sandra en ningún momento, cuidad de ella –ordenó a sus dos mascotas al mismo tiempo que salía de la sala.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

Gandalf, Légolas, Liguerión y Haldir miraban el espacio que había entre los dos inmensos árboles, dispuestos ya para iniciar su viaje.

Todos llevaban sus armas y comida para cinco días. Tiempo en el que esperaban poder encontrar a Sandra y regresar sanos y salvos a la seguridad de Rivendell.

Comenzaron a caminar, y al mismo tiempo que se acercaban, Gandalf levantó sus manos. El espacio entre los dos árboles volvió a inundarse de luces multicolores. Con gran determinación se adentraron y en ellas y no se detuvieron ni un solo instante.

Tres pasos más tarde, una vez que llegaron al otro lado de la puerta los cuatro recién llegados se quedaron literalmente petrificados.

Con ojos completamente abiertos hasta el límite de sus posibilidades vieron como frente a ellos estaba una mujer joven, vestida con pantalón y camiseta completamente negros. Tenía el pelo muy negro y muy corto, algo no visto antes en toda la Tierra Media. Tenía una forma de ojos sumamente extraña, parecía como si fueran de borde de metal y que salieran de su cara, y eran de un color oscuro. Para mayor sorpresa estaba tranquilamente apoyada en una cosa sumamente extraña, también de color negro, que era muy grande, enorme. No podían describir lo que estaban viendo ya que les era totalmente imposible conocer en la Tierra Media la existencia de los vehículos todo terreno.

La mujer se incorporó y se separó de aquella cosa tan extraña, acercándose a ellos hasta quedar a apenas 3 metros. Una de sus manos fue hacia su cara con la intención de quitarse lo que en realidad eran unas gafas de sol.

Los cuatro recién llegados miraron con caras horrorizadas como aquella mujer se estaba arrancando lo que parecían sus ojos. Finalmente lo que creían que eran sus ojos fue quitado de la cara, dejando al descubierto sus verdaderos ojos de color marrón. No se sabía quien de los cuatro tenía con la expresión más sorprendida. Acababan de llegar al mundo de Sandra y ya lo que les rodeaba les dejaba estupefactos.

La mujer miró fijamente al más anciano

-Usted debe ser Gandalf –dijo con voz tranquila la mujer.

-Así es –contestó el mago- yo soy Gandalf, y si no me equivoco, vos sois Julia, la amiga de Sandra.

-Sí, soy yo –contestó mirando luego a los que le acompañaban, Sandra tenía razón, las orejas causaban un efecto sorprendente- Légolas, si no me equivoco –saludó al príncipe, quien asintió al mismo tiempo que inclinó su cabeza, su mirada pasó al segundo elfo- Creo acertar si supongo que es Liguerión –el elfo asintió inclinando la cabeza-. Vuestra pose presumida os delata –El elfo abrió los ojos claramente sorprendidos por lo dicho por aquella mujer-. En cambio, de él no tengo ninguna descripción que me ayude a identificarlo –terminó Julia mirando a Haldir.

-Mi nombre es Haldir –respondió el enorme elfo-, soy capitán de la guardia del Bosque de Oro.

Julia sonrió y volvió a mirar a Gandalf.

-Vamos, Sandra nos está esperando. Suban al coche.

Les guió directamente hacia el todo terreno y cuando fue a subir se quedo sorprendida al ver cómo Liguerión intentaba subir al coche levantando una pierna e intentando meter un pie por la ventanilla de cristal de la puerta, que por cierto estaba cerrada.

-Así no –Julia mostraba una gran paciencia. Sabía que de donde venían no sabían nada en absoluto de todo lo que había en este mundo. Les enseñó como se abría la puerta y como se tenían que sentar.

Hizo que Gandalf y Légolas subieran en la parte trasera manteniendo a Liguerión entre ellos. Haldir se sentó en el asiento delantero del acompañante.

-Deben abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad –continuó con sus instrucciones.

Casi no puede contener las carcajadas cuando vio que los cuatro comenzaban a apretarse el cinturón que sujetaba sus ropas. Resistiéndose al máximo y logrando mantener una mirada seria y tranquila les mostró como debían abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad.

Podía ver claramente en las expresiones de los hombres que el que los atara no les mostraba muy conformes. Para su satisfacción, les mostró como podían desabrocharse los cinturones, pero cuando más relajados estuvieron fue cuando ella subió al asiento del conductor y también se abrochó el cinturón.

Introdujo la llave en el contacto y arrancó el motor. El ruido que causó hizo que los recién llegados dieran un salto dentro de sus asientos y su sorpresa aumentó en gran manera cuando el vehículo comenzó a andar "solo", sin ningún caballo que estirara de él.

Julia evitó en todo momento ir a una gran velocidad, no quería asustarlos más de lo que ya lo estaban, pero aquello no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? –quiso saber Gandalf

-A mi casa –respondió la joven-. Sandra nos espera allí

En esos momentos el todo terreno circulaba a "la gran velocidad" 50 kilómetros por hora y ya sus ocupantes empezaban a mostrar un poco de miedo a esa velocidad.

-¿Sandra está bien? –el tono preocupado de Légolas llamó la atención a la joven.

-Sí, cuando la dejé estaba en perfectas condiciones ¿ocurre algo?

-Tenemos noticias de que hay un ser maligno que para conseguir sus propósitos está planeando atentar contra su vida –informó Gandalf- Hasta que no podamos regresar a la seguridad de Rivendell Sandra está en peligro.

No dijo nada más, ni un solo gesto se pudo ver en su rostro, pero el pie derecho de Julia apretó hasta el fondo el pedal del acelerador, haciendo que el monstruo mecánico saliera disparado por los caminos del bosque a una velocidad de casi 130 kilómetros por hora y tanto el mago como los elfos comenzaran a gritar asustados al mismo tiempo que veían venir hacia ellos, a gran velocidad, a todos los árboles del camino y que eran dejados atrás tan rápidamente como habían aparecido. Cinco minutos después de una loca carrera, el todo terreno fue frenado en seco al llegar frente a una casa. Sus ocupantes, de no ser por los cinturones de seguridad, habrían salido catapultados por el cristal delantero.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es este? –Légolas estaban más pálido que una hoja de papel

-Un Land Cruiser –respondió la joven al mismo tiempo que su penetrante mirada examinaba los alrededores de la casa- Todo está tranquilo- dijo un poco más relajada y sacando un pequeño mando a distancia de la guantera del coche y apuntando a la puerta de entrada, haciendo que esta se abriera.

Con gran estupor, los elfos miraban como una gigantesca puerta metálica se abría sin que nadie la tocara.

-¿Has hecho magia? –preguntó Gandalf

-No. Es un simple mecanismo activado por infrarrojos. La señal del mando sale y se refleja directamente en el sensor receptor, que lee si la frecuencia infrarroja es correcta, cuando lo verifica, activa el dispositivo eléctrico-hidráulico que abre la puerta. Es muy sencillo.

Cuando volvió a mirar al resto de ocupantes del vehículo, le fue extremadamente difícil contener la risa. Los cuatro la miraban completamente quietos y con la boca abierta.

-Procure no preguntarme muchas cosas –siguió Julia mientras les sonreía amigablemente-, No creo que el funcionamiento de los artefactos de aquí sea muy apto para la compresión de sus mentes.

El todo terreno pasó la entrada y se detuvo al lado de la puerta de entrada de la casa. Cuando la joven les indicó la forma en la que podían abrir las puertas del vehículo y que podían bajar ya no pudo retener una leve risa al ver como todos corrían a salir del coche y como, arrodillándose, comenzaban a besar el suelo como dando gracias a estar vivos después del viajecito.

-Venga muchachos –dijo intentando que no se notara tanto que estaba riendo- Que no ha sido para tanto..

Los elfos levantaron inmediatamente la cabeza y la miraron fijamente

-Esta mujer es un monstruo –susurró Liguerión.

-Será mejor que entremos –dijo la joven mirando a Liguerión de forma penetrante, tanto que hizo que el elfo se estremeciera.

Abriendo la puerta de la casa hizo que todos la siguieran hasta llegar a una amplia estancia, en donde una muy intranquila Sandra les estaba esperando y se levantó del sillón que ocupaba nada más verlos entrar.

-¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabais pensando? –Liguerión avanzó hacia ella con paso firme- ¿!Cómo se os ha ocurrido hacer semejante estupidez de venir aquí y poneros así en peligro?

Sultán no entendía los sentimientos del elfo ni sabía la intranquilidad que había en su corazón, en cambio sí que identificaba el andar altivo y el tono de voz alto y amenazante y no dudó ni un solo segundo en lanzarse contra el ser que parecía ir contra la joven.

Liguerión no supo qué había pasado, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tendido en el suelo y con un gigantesco perro negro encima suyo que le mostraba sus amenazadores y terroríficos colmillos al mismo tiempo que gruñía de una manera más amenazadora todavía.

-Quieto, Sultán –la firme voz de Julia hizo que el enorme perro se levantara de encima del elfo y se quedara sentado a su lado, pero sin perderle de vista ni un solo segundo.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices Ligue –dijo Sandra en tono serio, pero destornillándose de risa por dentro.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Julia ya no pudo aguantarlo más y una fuerte carcajada se oyó por todo el comedor.

-¿Qué os ocurre? –preguntó extrañado Haldir

-Nada –Julia seguía riendo sin parar-, es por el diminutivo que ha usado Sandra

-Es muy curioso, lo reconozco pero ¿por qué habéis reaccionado así?

-Es que aquí "ligue" no es un nombre es una palabra con un significado muy concreto.

Ahora ya también Sandra estaba riendo sin poder contenerse mientras que los elfos las miraban cada vez más extrañados. Finalmente, Julia se apiadó de sus sorprendidas mentes y les explicó lo que la palabra ligue realmente significaba.

Légolas y Gandalf se unieron a las risas de las dos jóvenes. Haldir, dentro de su pose seria y tranquila tenía verdaderas dificultades para contenerse y finalmente el pobre Liguerión estaba que literalmente echaba humo por las orejas.

-Ahora, si no les importa –dijo Julia una vez calmada-, me gustaría que me explicaran qué es lo que está pasando o qué ha ocurrido y qué significa eso de que Sandra esté en peligro.

La seriedad volvió de pronto al rostro de todos los presentes. Gandalf fue quien inició la explicación.

-Para que puedas entender lo que está sucediendo, creo que debo hacer un pequeño repaso de la historia. Hace treinta años se libró en Tierra Media una cruenta batalla. Una batalla entre las fuerzas del bien y las del mal bajo el mando de Sauron. En esa batalla murieron muchísima gente, elfos, hombres, enanos. En Tierra Media estábamos cinco Istari, magos blancos designados por los Valar para proteger a todos sus habitantes y lograr un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. El mal representado por un anillo, un anillo que encarnaba el mal y que en manos de Sauron haría que la oscuridad reinara en toda la Tierra Media. Uno de los magos, el mago blanco, el más poderoso de los magos, Saruman, nos traicionó a todos y desde su torre de Insergard sirvió a los designios de Sauron –Gandalf fue narrando a grandes rasgos toda la historia y las batallas ocurridas hasta la definitiva destrucción del anuncio en el monte del destino- Ahora, Dama Galadriel, ha vuelto a ver renacer a los orcos y a los uruk-hais en la torre de Insergard y ha visto renacer a un nuevo ser maligno, aunque todavía no se la revelado su identidad. Volverán las batallas y la lucha por la dominación de toda la Tierra Media. A mí, los Valar me han indicado que debo marchar a proteger otras lejanas tierras y que para proteger a Tierra Media habían dispuesto la llegada de una gran maga blanca, que sería la encargada de luchar con su magia contra la fuerza maligna. Realmente tememos que este ser maligno quiera librarse de Sandra antes de que todo su poder se despierte. Está en un serio peligro.

Todos estaban con el rostro serio. Gandalf y los elfos, por recordar todo el dolor y el pesar que los pueblos de Tierra Media habían sufrido hasta conseguir la destrucción del anillo. Sandra por la incredulidad que le suponía ser la persona designada para esa nueva campaña. Julia, pensando en todo lo que había oído y que empezaba a analizar desde todos los lados posibles, terminó por levantarse de su asiento e ir a asomarse por una de las ventanas que daba al bosque. Aquello apenas tenía sentido para ella, claro que antes nunca había creído en la existencia de elfos y ahora tenía a tres sentados en el comedor de su casa.

-Sandra –dijo Légolas con voz suave, logrando la atención de la joven-. Dama Galadriel ha mencionado la existencia de una dama de las espadas ¿Sabes de alguna mujer que tenga o sepa luchar con espadas?

Sandra asintió y solo giró su cabeza para mirar a su amiga, dando la respuesta al mago y a los elfos.

-¿Con qué armas cuentan? –Julia se volvió a mirar fijamente a los elfos.

-Además de la magia de Sandra, contaremos con los arcos y las espadas élficas y de todos aquellos que se unan a la lucha.

-Un armamento de primera –la mirada de la joven mujer casi se volvió irónica- ¿Hay ninjas en las fuerzas de ese tipo?

-¿Ninjas? –preguntaron todos a la vez- ¿Qué cosa es un ninja?

-Olvídenlo. Una pregunta más. El tipo ese, el que vivía en esa torre llamada Inser... bueno, como se llame ¿Fue sacado de allí?

-No –contestó Gandalf-. Permaneció allí recluido y sin poderes.

-¿Habría alguna manera de que haya podido recuperar sus poderes?

-No lo sabría decir. En Insergard estaban todos los manuscritos y todos los libros que nos legaron los Valar.

-Ya tiene al malo de la historia. Voy a preparar mi bolsa

-¿Tu bolsa? –preguntó Sandra sorprendida

-Sí, Sandra. Si piensas que puedo permitir que vayas sola a esa ciudad y a enfrentarte contra todos esos bichos raros y que vas a estar sin tenerme a tu lado, ya puedes esperar sentada.

-Ya te preparo yo la bolsa, dime qué quieres que te ponga- Sandra sonrió a su amiga

-3 mudas completas, ah, y ni se te ocurra buscar un maldito vestido –advirtió viendo el vestido que ella traía puesto- Voy a buscar mis catanas -Tanto Gandalf, como Légolas y Haldir sonrieron. Si lo que Sandra les había indicado era cierto, la dama de las espadas iría con ellos- ¿Me acompañan caballeros?

Se levantaron inmediatamente y acompañaron a la joven morena hacia una gran habitación que estaba a oscuras. Al encender la luz, los rostros del mago y de los elfos mostraban su clara sorpresa.

Era una habitación amplia y sin mueble alguno. Las paredes estaban forradas de madera. En una de ellas y con una separación de 30 centímetros entre uno y otro, apoyos clavados en la pared sostenían infinidad de espadas. En otra de las paredes, una especie de palos de madera de diferentes colores apoyados en sus correspondientes soportes. En otra de las paredes, como ocupando un lugar de honor había dos soportes que sostenían dos palos de madera de color negro. Ambos palos estaban separados unos 45 centímetros entre sí.

Légolas y Haldir se acercaron a la pared que contenía las espadas.

-Son imitaciones de exposición, no están afiladas –aclaró Julia al ver como miraban con ojos brillantes la belleza del labrado de todas aquellas espadas- Haldir, ¿Podría ayudarme, por favor?

El elfo se apresuró a ir junto a la mujer que empezó a entregarle los palos de madera de colores mientras que ella, como si fuera un ancestral ritual, cogía en sus manos los de color negro y se los colgaba en la espalda. Más tarde fue donde Haldir sostenía el resto de sus catanas y cogió un par, colgándoselas también de la espalda. Ante la cara sorprendida del elfo en la que la joven podía ver que no entendía absolutamente nada, cogió una de las catanas de colores y la sacó de su funda. El brillo del afiladísimo metal sorprendió al elfo. Volvió a guardar la afilada hoja en su correspondiente funda y todos salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Sandra.

Salieron de la casa y los elfos se pararon en seco cuando vieron a Julia dirigirse hacia el monstruo en el que habían venido

-¿No iremos en eso ¿Verdad? –la cara de Liguerión era todo un poema.

-No –contestó la joven desde su asiento-. Voy a guardarlo. Iremos en otra forma de transporte.

El todo terreno no tardo en estar perfectamente resguardado en el garaje que tenía la casa y todos marcharon hacia la parte trasera de la vivienda, en donde una construcción en madera era bordeada por un gran recinto vallado.

-Esperad aquí –dijo Julia al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en el recinto y marchaba hacia la construcción de madera.

Apenas pasaron tres minutos cuando volvió a salir al exterior, pero no la hizo sola. Detrás de ella venían tres imponentes, maravillosos y magníficos caballos, uno de color completamente negro, otro de un inmaculado color blanco y un tercero de color tordo con las crines y la cola amarilla. Los tres animales tenían largas crines que les llegaban por debajo del cuello y una cola que les llegaba rozando el suelo. Los tres elfos los miraban maravillados.

-Iremos dos en cada uno de ellos. No llevaremos sillas de montar, prefiero que se acostumbren a lo que se suele usar allí.

-Son los caballos más bellos que he visto en toda mi vida –murmuró Légolas

-Son de pura raza española

-¿De pura qué?

-Mejor no liarse con lo que están oyendo.

Cuando salió con los caballos detrás, Liguerión se acercó al alazán blanco y le susurró unas palabras en el oído con el resultado que el caballo se encabritó y casi le cocea al ponerse apoyado únicamente en sus patas traseras.

-Están acostumbrados solo a mí –dijo la joven intentando mantener la serenidad y ocultar su diversión. Primero miró al príncipe- Légolas, montará el alazán negro, deberá llevar a Sandra consigo- el elfo asintió con la cabeza, subiendo al caballo al mismo tiempo que Haldir ayudaba a Sandra a subir detrás- Gandalf, usted montará el blanco, tendrá que hacerse cargo de Liguerión –el mago asintió subiendo al semental seguido de Liguerión- Haldir, tendrá que compartir montura conmigo –dijo al mismo tiempo que subía al semental tordo y le tendía su mano para ayudarle a subir. Sultán y Sombra se pusieron uno a cada lado del caballo tordo.

Emprendieron camino a un paso tranquilo y esta vez tardaron casi media hora en llegar donde se encontraban los dos árboles unidos por sus copas.

Sandra cerró sus ojos y las luces multicolores volvieron a aparecer y sin dudarlo ni un solo momento se adentraron en ellas.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

Lord Elrond estaba paseando por los jardines, la verdad es que tanto él como Netherion no paraban de mirar a donde se encontraban los dos árboles que formaban la puerta por la que sus enviados debían volver a aparecer.

Ambos intentaban ocultar sus preocupaciones, pero se conocían desde hace milenios y ninguno de ellos podía engañar al otro.

Ya casi estaban a punto de ir hacia el gran salón para la comida cuando el espacio entre los dos inmensos árboles comenzó a brillar. Los dos elfos quedaron pendientes y expectantes de lo que estaba a punto de aparecer.

Tres caballos fueron los que aparecieron al mismo tiempo. Tres magníficos sementales que causaron la admiración de todo aquel que los venía. En uno venía Légolas y Sandra, en otro Gandalf y Liguerión y en un tercero Haldir acompañado de una mujer desconocida que parecía llevar algo colgado de su espalda.

-La dama de las espadas –susurró Lord Elrond sin ocultar su sorpresa.

OooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooO

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado.

Millones de gracias a **Amazona Verde, Sonia11, Leahnorr Naril Potter, HADA, y Eladreaw, **por sus maravillosos comentarios. A los que estén registrados les contesto personalmente.

Amazona Verde: Sí, creo que se va a liar una buena, nuestro amigo Liguerión, también conocido de tanto en tanto como Ligue se va a meter en más de un problema con cierta joven que le va a dar más de una lección. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado!. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Muchas gracias a **NLD** por su crítica constructiva. Gracias por la página la le daré un vistazo. Ah, una pequeña cosita, si hubieras leído un poquito más atentamente y no solo por encima un ratito, te habrías dado cuenta que la protagonista no será pareja de Légolas. Otra cosa curiosa es que, me parece realmente genial que haya lectores que envíen críticas constructivas y precisamente son estos lectores los que omiten dejar su e-mail para poder intercambiar pareceres.

Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Entrenamiento**

Légolas dirigió su montura hacia donde se encontraban Lord Elrond y Netherión e hizo que los demás le siguieran. Cuando llegó junto a él se apresuró a desmontar para ayudar a Sandra y bajar del caballo. Haldir no tardó el seguir los pasos de Légolas y ayudar a Julia a bajar del tordo alazán. Gandalf y Liguerión fueron los últimos en desmontar.

-Sed bienvenidos –saludó Lord Elrond

-Gracias, Lord Elrond –sonrió Sandra al sabio elfo-, permita que le presente a mi mejor amiga, Julia.

La joven inclinó levemente la cabeza. Había estado observando a aquel elfo desde el momento en que atravesaron la puerta de ese mundo y sus instintos le decían que aquel que le era presentado como Lord Elrond era el más importante de aquel lugar, al mismo tiempo que pudo apreciar en su mirada una enorme inteligencia y una gran sabiduría, sabiduría que solo se alcanzaba con las experiencias vividas durante muchísimos años.

Lord Elrond sonrió levemente a la joven, transmitiéndole una cálida y sincera bienvenida, así como una gran sensación de paz.

El elfo estaba sorprendido de que la dama de las espadas fuera precisamente la gran amiga de la gran maga blanca pero su intuición no le engañaba. Aquella mujer joven de tierras lejanas irradiaba poder de todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Sus ojos marrones, aparentemente normales no le engañaron en ningún momento. Relejaban una gran variedad de sensaciones, que rara vez se veían juntas en un solo ser. Frialdad, amistad, calidez, concentración, determinación y, sobre todo, una gran peligrosidad.

Sin lugar a dudas, todo lo que veía en ella le decía que tener a aquella mujer de enemiga era el mayor error que alguien podía tener.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

Se despertó pronto, como era habitual en él y salió de la habitación que le había sido asignada preparándose para acudir al comedor a disfrutar de la primera comida del día. Todavía se preguntaba cuáles serían las razones de Lord Elrond para que su habitación fuera la que estaba al lado de la de Sandra y la de Julia.

No se extrañó en absoluto que dentro de la habitación de la dama de las espadas se oyeran las voces de las dos amigas. Voces que demostraban una alegría propia de dos amias muy íntimas.

-Buenos días, Haldir –la suave voz de Nelia hizo que el enorme elfo se girara e inclinara gentilmente su cabeza.

-Buenos días, Nelia. Mucho habéis madrugado hoy.

-Voy a buscar a Sandra y a su amiga, las acompañaré al comedor para el desayuno ¿Os unís a nosotras?

Haldir inclinó nuevamente su cabeza en señal de asentimiento y Nelia llamó a la puerta de la habitación en donde se oían las risas de las dos jóvenes.

Las dos amigas no tardaron en salir, Sandra llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos que Nelia le había puesto en su guardarropa el primer día de su llegada y Julia vestía uno de sus pantalones negros y una camiseta que combinaba el negro y el blanco. Después de la expresión de la joven hacia los vestidos, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a insinuar que los pantalones que llevaba no eran bien vistos en Tierra Media. La elfa se había encargado personalmente de que prepararan a la joven guerrera atuendos que incluían pantalón al estilo élfico, pero con detalles claramente femeninos.

La mujer de pelo negro llevaba colgadas a su espada tres de sus catanas, una de color negro, y dos de colores claros.

Dentro del comedor, habían tomado asiento en la mesa principal. Lord Elrond estaba frente a Gandalf, a su lado derecho Netherión y frente a éste, Nelia y Légolas, Sandra estaba sentada al lado de Gandalf y Julia a la izquierda de Lord Elrond y al lado de Haldir.

La conversación fue muy distendida y hábilmente encauzada por Lord Elrond para averiguar las habilidades que la recién llegada tenía con la gran cantidad de extrañas espadas que había traído.

-No son espadas normales –insistía Julia-, son catanas.

-Como queráis –cedió al final el elfo-, las llamaré catanas ¿Qué diferencia hay entre las espadas y las catanas?

-Es mejor verlo para entenderlo –dijo la joven-. Todas las mañanas me gusta practicar un poco ¿Tiene algún lugar donde poder entrenarme?

-Hay un campo de entrenamiento cerca del palacio –informó Netherión.

-Bien, entonces allí podrán comprobarlo ¿Cree que podré encontrar a alguien que me ayude a practicar?

-Liguerión, lo hará –dispuso Lord Elrond

No sabían por qué, pero tanto Légolas como Haldir miraron al instructor elfo que estaba sentado en otra mesa. Sus miradas eran de lástima y como diciendo "que no le pase nada"

-Yo también lo quiero ver –Sandra se añadió al grupo. Le encantaba ver a su amiga entrenarse

-No –interrumpió Gandalf al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento-. Acompáñame, tenemos que practicar un poco.

-Practicaremos en cuanto Julia termine de entrenar –prometió Sandra- Te aseguro que tendréis muchísimos problemas si no me dejáis verlo.

Gandalf miró fijamente a la joven maga y su expresión le dijo claramente que no hablaba por hablar y pensó que sería muy interesante ver cómo se defendía la amiga de Sandra. Si La Dama Galadriel insistió tanto en que la trajeran consigo, algo muy importante habría visto en su espejo.

Terminaron de desayunar y un compacto grupo de gente se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento en donde ya varios miembros de la guardia de Rivendell estaban entrenándose con el arco, la espada y alguno incluso en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

El primer grupo que encontraron se dedicaba a practicar el tiro con arco.

Con gran destreza, los miembros de la guardia de Rivendell lanzaban sus flechas que todas se clavaban en el mismo centro de la diana que habían colocado a unos 75 metros de distancia.

Ante una señal que le dio Lord Elrond, Liguerión se adelanto al grupo y explicó Julia que era lo que estaban haciendo allí.

-Aquí, los miembros de la guardia de la ciudad nos dedicamos a practicar el tiro con arco –comenzó su explicación ante la expresión exasperada de Sandra, aquello era lo más lógico-. Este grupo en concreto es el de más reciente incorporación a la guardia, por lo que su experiencia con el arco no es muy extensa, por eso la diana se les ha puesto no muy alejada de ellos ¿Deseáis saber algo en especial?

-¿Me podría explicar la técnica? –quiso saber Julia

-Por supuesto. Como podéis comprobar por los elfos que están aquí practicando, el cuerpo está ladeado para de esa manera con la mano diestra poder tensar mejor la flecha. Si en vuestro caso, vuestra mano diestra es la derecha, con la izquierda sujetaréis el arco y con la derecha tensareis la flecha. Se debe mantener la flecha justo en la parte superior de la cabeza, por encima de la nariz, para poder apuntar bien. Las piernas deben estar separadas para lograr un mayor equilibrio.

-¿Podría hacer una demostración para poder intentarlo?

-Desde luego –se apresuró a aceptar el elfo-. Pero no os aconsejo que lo intentéis. Se requiere mucha fuerza para poder tensar el arco y así lanzar la flecha con la velocidad necesaria y los delicados brazos de las damas sufrirían por el esfuerzo.

En este punto, la mirada de Julia se endureció, Lord Elrond, Gandalf y Netherión miraron temerosos la expresión de la joven por lo que Liguerión había dicho. Légolas y Haldir pusieron sus ojos en blanco y Nelia y Sandra mostraban tener unas ganas locas de colgar a ese elfo presumido. Sultán y Sombra, que se habían unido al grupo emitieron amenazadores gruñidos.

-Haga la demostración –ordenó Lord Elrond mostrando su enfado.

Liguerión cogió su arco y una flecha y lentamente se posicionó para demostrar paso a paso todo lo que había dicho. Cuando soltó la flecha, esta salió veloz para clavarse en el mismísimo centro de la diana que había elegido.

-Bien –dijo finalmente Julia al mismo tiempo que Haldir le tendía su propio arco y una de sus flechas-. Por favor, Haldir ¿Podría indicarme si me posiciono correctamente?

-¿Qué diana habéis escogido? –preguntó el enorme elfo

-La misma que ese presumido sin cerebro –fue la respuesta de la joven que dejo a los elfos con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, a Liguerión rojo como un tomate, y a Sandra y a Nelia riendo a carcajada limpia.

La joven cogió el arco y con firmeza lo cogió por el centro con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha posicionaba la flecha y la tensaba, levantándola hasta una altura superior a la de su nariz, ladeando su cuerpo y separando sus piernas para tener un mayor equilibrio.

-¿Habéis practicado alguna vez el tiro con arco? –preguntó Haldir.

-Nunca –aseguró la joven que seguía apuntando su flecha-. Esta es la primera vez que cojo uno.

-Vuestra posición es perfecta –aseguró el elfo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Tensó la flecha hasta el límite de las posibilidades del arco, haciendo que los elfos se sorprendieran ante la fuerza que aquella joven estaba demostrando, y la lanzó.

Un grito de sorpresa fue lo que salió de la garganta de Liguerión. La fecha que Julia había lanzado no solo había acertado en el blanco. Había acertado en su propia flecha y la había abierto completamente en tres partes para clavarse en la diana en el mismo punto en que su flecha había impactado.

Un grito de alegría salió de la garganta de Sandra, que comenzó a dar saltitos al mismo tiempo que de sus manos comenzaban a salir luces de colores que caían sobre los presentes.

-Seguramente ha sido un golpe de suerte –dijo incrédulo Liguerión- ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Sí –fue la respuesta de la joven- Me gustaría coger el truco a esto del arco. No funciona nada mal.

Para esos momentos un enorme grupo de elfos se habían añadido a los espectadores, todos sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Liguerión volvió a lanzar una flecha hacia otra diana, acertando, como es habitual en él, en el mismo centro. Julia volvió a tensar el arco de Haldir y lanzó la flecha que éste le dio, con el mismo resultado. Había vuelto a acercar en la diana en la misma flecha que había lanzado el elfo, destrozándola.

-¿Estáis segura de que no habéis practicado antes con el arco? –preguntó Lord Elrond

-Nunca –afirmó la joven-. Estoy especializada en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en el manejo de la catana. El arco es la primera vez que lo utilizo.

-¿Pasamos a otra demostración? –preguntó Liguerión deseando salir de ese campo para no volver hacer más el ridículo.

-Perfecto –dijo Julia- Me gustaría probar ahora la parte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todo el grupo, ahora sumamente numeroso, marchó hacia donde varios elfos estaban practicando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por parejas.

-Esta es una nueva modalidad que hace muy poco que tenemos –informó Lord Elrond a Julia.

-Bien –dijo la joven- Siempre se puede mejorar.

Se adelantó al grupo y se puso en medio del campo de entrenamiento

-Por favor –dijo amablemente a los que estaban practicando- ¿Podrían abandonar un momento el campo de entrenamiento?

Los elfos miraron a Lord Elrond quien les asintió para que salieran de allí al mismo tiempo que la joven parecía concentrarse y daba la sensación de estar sumamente relajada.

-Liguerión, atácame –pidió la joven

-Perdón, pero eso no lo encuentro adecuado. Atacar a una dama no es ético ya que si lo hiciera, con mis aptitudes y mi fuerza podría lastimaros seriamente.

Sandra estaba literalmente destornillándose de risa y moviendo la cabeza negativamente hacia el elfo. Légolas, Nelia y Haldir la miraban sorprenda por el gesto que hacía.

-Liguerión –la paciencia de la joven se estaba agotando por momentos- Le aseguro que si no me ataca ahora mismo, seré yo quien le ataque, y no respondo de las consecuencias.

-¡Ataque Liguerión! –ordenó finalmente Lord Elrond que ya empezaba a cansarse del espectáculo que su mejor instructor estaba dando

Ante la orden directa, Liguerión no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, lanzándose contra la joven al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños dispuesto a bloquearla. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la falta de reacción de la mujer, ya que parecía sumamente tranquila a la espera de recibir el primer ataque.

Sólo fueron tres movimientos los que hizo. Al mismo tiempo que el elfo llegaba a su altura, su mano derecha impactó en su cara, hizo medio giro y con su pie izquierdo le lanzó una durísima patada en el vientre y terminando dando otro medio giro, su pie derecho impactó contra la barbilla del elfo que se desplomó en el suelo.

Sandra reía a carcajada limpia. Nelia miraba a Julia con determinación, quería aprender a hacer lo que ella hacía. Légolas y Haldir la miraban con una creciente admiración.

-Creo que les falta mucha práctica en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo –terminó diciendo Julia al mismo tiempo que reanimaba a Liguerión del atontamiento que tenía.

Tres minutos después consiguió el elfo presumido se levantara del suelo y le instó a que la atacara por la espalda. El grupo de observadores iba creciendo a cada minuto que pasaba.

El siguiente movimiento que hizo el instructor fue como si atacara a Julia por la espalda y al ir a cogerla para impedir que se moviera, la mujer levantó su puño cerrado de su mano derecha y golpeando con los nudillos la parte superior de la nariz de Liguerión, volviendo a caer éste redondo en el suelo casi sin conocimiento.

-Lord Elrond –dijo mirando al elfo- tiene un serio problema. La guardia de Rivendell en cuestión de combate cuerpo a cuerpo es un completo desastre. Necesito tres voluntarios para practicar el ataque, por ahora solo he practicado defensa y ha sido muy poco.

-Estoy bien –dijo Liguerión al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, recuperándose poco a poco y empezaba a andar como si hubiera estado bebiendo fuertes bebidas alcohólicas durante toda la noche- Podemos seguir.

-Procura descansar, Ligue –contestó ella-. Luego continuaremos con la espada.

El diminutivo hizo reír a los que sabían su significado y del resto de los elfos que allí estaban salieron tres dispuestos a intentar controlar a aquella mujer y de paso intentar aprender algo de aquella técnica.

-Muy bien, vengan los tres a un mismo tiempo. No tengan miedo no pegaré fuerte, eso lo haré cuando lo hagan un poco mejor.

Los tres elfos se acercaron a la mujer dispuestos a comenzar la lucha y apenas se percataron del rapidísimo movimiento que hacía. El primer elfo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, en la parte superior de la nariz, que le dejó inconsciente en el suelo, el segundo elfo recibió una fuerte patada también en la cara, el tercer elfo esquivó por los pelos una patada que le dirigía también a la cara, pero no pudo esquivar la patada con el pie contrario. El resultado es que los tres voluntarios quedaron inconscientes sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-Pues no he dado fuerte. No me he quitado los zapatos –dijo la joven mirando el resultado de su corto ataque.

-No la entiendo –susurró Haldir a Sandra- ¿Qué ha querido decir que no se ha quitado los zapatos?

-Si se hubiera quitado los zapatos –informó la maga- los golpes habrían sido muchísimo más fuertes.

Los sanadores llegaron y se pusieron a atender a los elfos que habían quedado tendidos en el suelo y también echaron un vistazo a Liguerión, que parecía haberse recuperado totalmente de su breve experiencia con el kárate.

Ya, raro era el habitante de Rivendell que no se había unido al grupo de observadores que contemplaban las acciones de aquella extraña mujer.

Continuando con la visita al campo de entrenamiento, llegaron a donde se practicaba la lucha con espadas.

Lord Elrond hizo salir de allí a los elfos que estaban practicando y tanto Julia como Liguerión se pusieron en el centro de la explanada.

El elfo no tardó en sacar su espada, era muy bella, todo el afilado metal adornado con caracteres élficos. La mujer alcanzó el mango de una de sus catanas de color claro y la sacó de su funda. Era mucho más delgada que la espada élfica, un poco más larga y mucho más brillante.

-Parece muy endeble –comentó el elfo- ¿Deseáis una de mis espadas?

-No te fíes de las apariencias, Liguerión –contestó ella sonriendo maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que su mirada se endurecía y se concentraba en la figura del elfo-. Una catana es la máxima perfección en este tipo de armas. Cuando quieras.

El elfo no tardo en embestir espada el alto y se sorprendió al ver como su estocada era bloqueada con gran firmeza por la catana de Julia, dando entonces comienzo a un combate de estocadas, bloqueos, giros.

El ritmo que llevaban era frenético. El elfo sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada con su mano diestra y estaba realmente sorprendido ya que la mujer sujetaba su empuñadura con ambas manos, lo que no le restaba velocidad.

-Eres realmente bueno –comentó ella en una de las pequeñas paradas que hacían para seguir observándose mutuamente-, al menos en este nivel de aprendiz.

-Puedes aumentar el nivel si lo deseas –contestó el elfo sumándose al tuteo que había iniciado la joven.

-No hay problema –contestó al mismo tiempo que embestía con una mayor rapidez y fuerza en las estocadas.

En estos momentos el elfo ya estaba empezando a dar claras muestras de casi no poder seguir el ritmo que le estaban imponiendo. Podía bloquear todas las estocadas que le estaba propinando pero el aumento de la velocidad entre cada estocada y estocada cada vez era mayor.

-Impresionante –susurró Haldir

-Es inconcebible –respondió Légolas en el mismo tono de voz- El ritmo que lleva es endiablado.

-Todavía os queda mucho por ver –informó Sandra- Todavía no ha llegado a un nivel alto para ella.

Como escuchando la voz de su amiga, Julia aumentó drásticamente la velocidad y la fuerza de las estocadas. Literalmente ver los movimientos de la delgada pero sumamente resistente catana era difícil. Liguerión se estaba esforzando al máximo pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que si seguía así no podría resistir mucho más.

Con una siniestra sonrisa, Julia sujetó con mucha más fuerza la empuñadura de su catana y embistió nuevamente. Cuando se iba a producir la quinta estocada, el elfo levantó su espada dispuesto a golpear con fuerza la catana contra la que se estaba enfrentando. En ese preciso instante, la joven, asiendo con mucha más fuerza la empuñadura, atravesó la catana y la elevó con gran fuerza.

Un chasquido fue lo que se pudo oír.

Todos los que estaban observando ese combate exclamaron de pura sorpresa. El afilado metal de la catana había partido en dos la espada del elfo.

Liguerión estaba estupefacto. Nunca nadie había podido doblegar una espada élfica, las más resistentes de toda la Tierra Media y en poco más de quince minutos el afilado metal de su espada estaba reposando en el suelo.

-Coge otra espada –indicó la joven- Vamos a aumentar el nivel.

-¿Aumentar el nivel? –Légolas estaba con los ojos como platos. No concebía que una lucha de espadas pudiera tener un nivel superior al que habían visto hasta ahora.

Liguerión tomó otra espada y se puso de nuevo frente a Julia.

El elfo ya no presumía de sus habilidades, sabía que estaba en clara desventaja contra aquella extraña mujer y tenía el temor de que realmente todavía no lo había visto todo.

-Cuando quieras –asintió el elfo preparándose de nuevo para reanudar el combate.

Julia no contestó, lo único que hizo fue seguir sujetando la catana con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sacar la segunda catana de color claro, disponiéndose a iniciar su ataque.

Liguerión tragó saliva de forma audible, aquello no lo había visto en la vida y sospechaba que Julia no tendría la menor dificultar en utilizar las dos catanas al mismo tiempo.

La embestida con las dos catanas fue realmente épica. Las estocadas que indistintamente le estaba propinando al pobre elfo eran cada vez más rápidas y más fuertes y Liguerión estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para poder parar el ataque de las dos espadas ya que cuando había parado una la otra le embestía con la misma fuerza que la primera.

-La dama de las espadas –susurró Gandalf- Realmente no se le puede negar el título que le dio La Dama Galadriel.

-Está sudando –Nelia estaba sorprendia- ¡Liguerión está sudando! ¡Pero si los elfos no sudamos!

-Eso es que todavía no os habíais enfrentado a ella –Sandra sonreía orgullosa de su amiga- Todavía no ha desarrollado todo su nivel, pero no creo que lo haga, Liguerión no está preparado para resistirlo

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan segura de las habilidades de vuestra amiga? –preguntó Lord Elrond

-Julia tiene el título de gran maestra en la lucha con catanas. En combate venció a sus propios maestros, considerados los mejores que hay en este arte.

Haldir no dijo nada, pero miró fijamente a Julia y una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Un minuto más tarde, Liguerión ya no pudo resistirlo más y tropezó cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Estaba agotado. Cuando quiso elevar su cabeza se encontró con dos catanas que apuntaban directamente a su garganta.

-Me rindo –consiguió susurrar.

Tan fresca como al principio, la joven guardó sus catanas en su correspondiente funda y se reunió con los demás.

-No ha estado mal –dijo mirando a Lord Elrond-. Al menos en espadas sus habilidades son bastante buenas.

-Ha sido realmente increíble –reconoció el elfo- Me inclino ante alguien tan especial como La Dama De Las Espadas –terminó diciendo Lord Elrond al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y respeto.

-Impresionante –añadió Gandalf- No creí que se pudiera ver algo como lo que hemos visto hoy. Os felicito Dama De Las Espadas.

-Has estado genial –Sandra se abrazó a su amiga felicitándola efusivamente.

-No ha sido nada especial, todavía puede mejorarse mucho más.

-Sandra –interrumpió Ganfalf- es hora de ir a lo que habíamos dejado pendiente.

OooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooO

Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Millones de gracias por los maravillosos comentarios de **Sonia11, PauMalfoy, HADA, Leahnor Naril Potter, Amazona Verde, Eladreaw e Isilwen**. Doblemente gracias a **PauMalfoy** ya que me envió un precioso comentario al capítulo 3 que no pude agradecer en el capítulo correspondiente por haber actualizado en el mismo momento que me lo envió.

Amazona Verde: Sí, el relacionar a los habitantes de la Tierra Media con nuestra tecnología del siglo XXI es algo que dudo que puedan asimilar fácilmente. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Eladreaw: Ya te contesté a tu maravilloso comentario mediante el replay, pero hay una pregunta que se me pasó contestarte. Sí, aparecerán hombre de Tierra Media. Poco a poco irán añadiéndose a la historia. Un abrazo muy fuerte

Isilwen: Muchísimas gracias. Me halagas diciéndome que te gusta mi forma de escribir. Prometo de todo corazón seguir esforzándome para que las historias sigan gustando. Me alegra muchísimo saber que también lees mi otra historia de Harry Potter. ¡Millones de gracias!

Especialmente muchísimas gracias a la crítica realmente constructiva de **La Dama Aural**, me has sido de una gran ayuda y realmente esos detalles son los que hacen que las historias mejores.

Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos.

Os deseo de todo corazón que paséis una **MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD** y que estas fiestas las disfrutéis al máximo.

Os adoro.

9


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Magia y saludos**

La sala en la que se encontraban bien podría definirse como una biblioteca ya que sus paredes estaban llenas de grandes estanterías y éstas, a su vez, llenas de libros.

En un amplio escritorio y sentados uno a cada lado del mismo, Gandalf estaba explicando a Sandra los puntos débiles de los orcos y de los uruk-hais.

-Los orcos no soportan la luz del sol –decía Gandalf- y con buen hechizo de luminosidad se pueden ahuyentar y son más fáciles de eliminar. Los uruk-hais, por el contrario, son mucho más fuertes y resistentes que los orcos y la luz del sol no les afecta.

-Interesante –dijo Sandra que prestaba gran concentración y atención a lo que el mago estaba explicando.

-Sí, ahora vamos a ver cómo se puede conseguir crear una potente luz que tenga tal intensidad que los orcos se queden prácticamente ciegos. Para lograrlo debemos levantar el báculo y...

-Gandalf –interrumpió Sandra-, recuerda que yo no tengo báculo

-Ah, esto... si es verdad, se me había olvidado –sonrió el mago-. Levanta una de tus manos y concéntrate en la luz que quieres crear. Veamos qué pasa.

Sandra levantó su mano y se concentró no en la luz que producía el astro sol, sino en una luz mucho más potente que esa, en la luz que emitía una supernova.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha en alto con la palma hacia fuera. Poco a poco, la mano comenzó a brillar de una forma que Gandalf nunca había visto antes de ahora. Aquel brillo no tardó en irradiar una luz blanca muy potente que no tardó en inundar toda aquella sala. El mago no tuvo más remedio que taparse los ojos para no quedar ciego a causa de aquella intensa luz.

-¡Para! ¡Detente! –gritó el mago. Aquella luz incluso traspasaba sus manos y se le clavaba en sus ojos.

Sandra, alertada por los gritos del mago, descendió su mano y la luz desapareció.

-¡Por los Valar! –exclamó Gandalf- ¿Qué clase de luz has creado? La luz del sol no es tan intensa.

-No he creado la luz del sol –la voz de Sandra reflejaba una gran tranquilidad-, he imitado la luz que crea una supernova.

El mago la mira completamente estupefacto sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Una super... ¿qué?

-Una supernova –repitió la joven con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué es eso de una supernova? Nunca antes lo había oído.

-Lo intentaré, pero no sé si los conceptos que he estudiado son fácilmente asimilables para ti.

-Haré un esfuerzo –contestó el mago sonriendo, ya se había sorprendido más de lo que había llegado a creer cuando estaba en el mundo de Sandra y no creía que aquello le viniera de nuevo.

-Verás Gandalf –comenzó Sandra sonriendo al mago-, tú sabes que el cielo está lleno de estrellas –el mago asintió sonriendo-. Esas estrellas son en realidad planetas que están agrupados en sistemas, y que estos sistemas, a su vez, están agrupados entre sí formando galaxias –la sonrisa de Gandalf se iba apagando poco a poco- A veces, el planeta principal de un sistema, que es una estrella, explota. La supernova es una estrella que estalla y eso da lugar a destellos de luz intensísimos que pueden durar desde varias semanas a varios meses. Es una reacción parecida a la que crea la explosión de una nova, pero con la gran diferencia de que la energía que genera la explosión de una supernova es un millón de veces superior.

El mago la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca que casi le rozaba el suelo. Estaba claro que no había entendido nada de nada, pero Sandra sabía perfectamente que intentar explicarle un concepto tan científico de una tecnología y formación que eran completamente desconocidos era sumamente difícil.

-Dudo que haya orco que se salve de esa luz –terminó por reaccionar Gandalf- y empiezo a pensar que los uruk-hais tampoco podrán salir muy airosos si los enfocas con ella.

-Esa es la idea –sonrió la joven

-Vamos ahora a ver la forma de lograr que saques el elemento fuego

-¡Es sencillo! –Sandra casi reía- Ya lo he hecho alguna vez.

-¿Qué ya qué? –la sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de Gandalf- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

Sandra se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo, aquello no parecía una clase, era casi como si estuviera en un programa o representación teatral cómica que tanto le gustaban.

-Vamos por partes ¿De acuerdo? Bien –empezó a hablar la joven- Ya he hecho salir fuego por mis manos. Estaba con Julia el mismo día en que llegué aquí. Le expliqué lo que mi cuerpo intuía que podía hacer y ella me animó a probarlo. Sólo levanté mi mano –dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano con la palma hacia el techo- y dije el nombre del elemento y apareció ¡Fuego!

Tal como había pasado cuando estaba con Julia unos días atrás, una llama apareció en la palma de su mano. Sandra sentía como una energía recorría todo su cuerpo, desde la primera hasta la última célula que lo componía y sintió que podía conseguir más.

Levantando ambas manos y apuntando las palmas en dirección hacia la puerta, que era el lugar más alejado de la habitación y se concentró

-¡Fuego acude a mí! –dijo en voz alta

De las palmas de sus manos salió una gigantesca llamarada que se dirigía directamente hacia la puerta de acceso a la sala.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

Lord Elrond estaba en la puerta del palacio contemplando a un grupo de personas que se estaban acercando. Sonrió abiertamente al verlos cerca de él.

Eran cuatro los recién llegados. Aragorn, Rey de Gondor, Arwen, su amada hija, la joven Therese y el adolescente Nierómer, hijos de Aragorn y Arwen, sus adorados nietos.

-Bienvenidos a Rivendell –saludó Lord Elrond al mismo tiempo que sus nietos desmontaban de sus caballos y se acercaban a abrazarlo

-¡Abuelo! –saludaron sonrientes los dos jóvenes mientras abrazaban al señor de Rivendell

-Mis pequeñas y adoradas joyas. Mi corazón salta de alegría al volver a veros

-Nosotros también, abuelo –dijo Niéromer- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos.

Aragorn bajó de su montura y ayudó a Arwen a bajar de la suya.

-Padre –saludó la elfa al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba.

-Hija mía. Hacía casi 3 años que no venías a ver a este elfo gruñón

-No digas eso, Elrond –sonrió Aragorn al mismo tiempo que le estrechaba fuertemente la mano.

-Digo lo que cierto es –sonrió el elfo a su yerno y amigo.

-Hemos oído rumores sobre la llegada de una maga blanca –intervino Arwen

-No son rumores, Arwen –contestó Lord Elrond-, una gran maga blanca nos ha sido enviada por los Valar. Una gran maga blanca y la dama de las espadas.

-¿La dama de las espadas?

-Así es –afirmó el señor de Rivendell al mismo tiempo que entraba en palacio acompañado de su familia recién llegada-. Una mujer joven con una capacidad para la lucha con espadas que supera incluso a Aragorn

-Abuelo –intervino Niéromer-. Nadie puede ganar a papá con la espada.

-Eso creía yo, mi pequeño Niéromer- sonrió el elfo-, esta mañana mismo derrotó a Liguerión en un corto entrenamiento, en el que mi mejor instructor no tuvo ni la más mínima posibilidad de victoria.

-¿¡Venció a Liguerión? –Aragorn estaba muy sorprendido. Liguerión era el mejor instructor elfo que había visto en toda su vida, él mismo le había enseñado a manejar la espada desde pequeño.

-Sí –ratificó el elfo mientras continuaban caminando por los pasillos-. No solo le venció con la espada. Le derrotó con el arco siendo la primera vez que lo utilizaba. En la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo le dejó inconsciente con sólo 4 golpes que apenas parecían fuertes y con la espada empezó luchando con una y luego con dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Con dos espadas al mismo tiempo? –Aragorn estaba completamente sorprendido al mismo tiempo que su suegro afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Me cuesta de creer –Arwen reflejaba la misma sorpresa en su rostro-. La maga blanca ¿Por qué la has llamado gran maga blanca?

-Porque así ha sido designada por los Valar que la anunciaron a Gandalf. Su poder es inmenso y no necesita de báculo para hacer su magia. Ahora debe estar practicando con Gandalf, vamos a saludarla.

-Sí, vamos –afirmó Therese

Caminaron por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar al final del mismo en donde una gran puerta doble franqueaba la su entrada.

Lord Elrond abrió las puertas y sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos y su cuerpo completamente petrificado.

Una inmensa llamarada venía directamente hacia él.

Los reflejos de Aragorn fueron rápidos y empujó a Lord Elrond hasta tirarlo al suelo al mismo tiempo que gritaba a su familia que hiciera lo mismo, cosa que hicieron sin rechistar.

La llamarada pasó por encima de ellos y cuando despareció un leve olor a algo quemado empezó a notarse en el lugar.

Aragorn y Lord Elrond empezaron a oler el ambiente para saber de dónde venía ese olor hasta que el Rey de Gondor empezó a gritar al mismo tiempo que se sacudía la parte de su anatomía que era donde terminaba la espalda, para mayor localización, el trasero, zona que había sido rozada por la enorme lengua de fuego que había salido de la habitación.

Lord Elrond también comenzaba a sentir un ligero calorcito en la parte alta de su cabeza

-¡Abuelo! –exclamó Therese- ¡Tu pelo!

Arwen comenzó a intentar eliminar de la cabeza de su padre los restos de pequeñitas llamas que estaban sobre su cabeza.

-¡Lo siento! –se oyó desde el anterior- ¡Agua! ¡Ven a mí!

Como si alguien hubiera roto la puerta de un estanque, una imponente ola salió de la habitación y les cubrió a todos, apagando el fuego de los pantalones de Aragorn y la parte del pelo chamuscada de la cabeza de Lord Elrond.

Cuando la inmensa ola desapareció del lugar, todos que sufrieron sus efectos se movían como si estuvieran nadando en un lago para al final quedar sobre el suelo completamente empapados.

-¡Lo siento! –Sandra salió al pasillo seguida por Gandalf. Se sentía culpable y avergonzada de haber causado todo aquel estropicio.

-No os preocupéis, Sandra –dijo Lord Elrond levantándose del suelo- Esto nos enseñará a no intentar interrumpir el entrenamiento de una gran maga blanca sin avisar primero.

-A mí me ha enseñado que cuando llama a un elemento y le grita "ven a mí", más vale salir corriendo –afirmó Gandalf todavía muy impresionado por todo lo sucedido.

-De verdad que lo siento –volvió a disculparse Sandra.

-Somos nosotros los que debemos disculparnos –intervino Aragorn al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto, el poder de aquella joven era enorme, se notaba incluso sin hacer magia.

-Sandra –intervino Lord Elrond-, os presento a Aragorn, Rey de Gondor –la joven palideció al saber la identidad de aquel hombre- mi hija Arwen, su esposa y mis nietos Therese y Niéromer

-Me alegra poder conocerles –saludo la maga todavía nerviosa por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Más nos alegramos nosotros –dijo Arwen con su voz suave y melodiosa- Vuestra presencia nos honra y nos llena de gozo.

Lord Elrond sonreía al ver la expresión de la joven maga que todavía se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido y un ligero rubor estaba subiendo a sus mejillas.

-Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa –dijo manteniendo una leve sonrisa-. Se acerca la hora de la comida y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-Sí –contestó Aragorn-, tengo verdaderos deseos de conocer a la dama de las espadas. Todavía no me hago a la idea de que haya vencido a Liguerión

-Julia es única –intervino Sandra, su voz mostraba lo orgullosa que estaba de su amiga.

-¿Dónde debe estar ahora?

-Légolas, Haldir y Nelia le estaban enseñando la ciudad

-¿Haldir y Légolas están aquí? –los ojos de Aragorn brillaron de alegría al saber que su gran amigo Légolas estaba allí así como el enorme elfo del Bosque de Oro por el que sentía un gran respeto.

-Sí –afirmó Lord Elrond-, llegó con un mensaje de La Dama Galadriel y permanecerá en Rivendell por ahora.

-Dadme unos momentos para poder cambiarme de ropa y me reúno con todos vosotros –el Rey de Gondor salía hacia sus aposentos, seguido de toda su familia. Ninguno de ellos quería perderse conocer a la misteriosa dama de las espadas.

Apenas veinte minutos después, todos se encontraron en la puerta de palacio y marcharon por las calles de la ciudad en busca del las cuatro personas que deseaban encontrar.

Su paso era tranquilo. No tenían prisa. Mientras caminaban, Therese y Niéromer hablaban con Sandra haciéndola preguntas sobre su mundo. Nunca habían oído algo parecido y su curiosidad había alcanzados cotas verdaderamente astronómicas. Sandra les contó la forma cómo vivía la gente, cómo viajaban, como se agrupaban las ciudades. Los hijos del Rey de Gondor estaban realmente asombrados.

Pronto el grupo se quedó parado y mirando completamente sorprendido a un elfo que pasaba por ese mismo lugar muy cerca de ellos.

Liguerión tenia la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y no vio a ninguno de los que estaban cerca de él.

-Tengo que hacer que me enseñe –no hacía otra cosa que susurrar- Le pediré que me enseñe. Tengo que hacerlo. Se lo pediré.

El grupo completamente parado, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, veía como el instructor elfo caminaba errático y sin rumbo fijo sin parar de decir una y otra vez que debía aprender.

-¿Qué es lo que debes aprender? –reaccionó Aragorn

La voz del Rey de Gondor hizo que Liguerión despertara de su estado ensimismado y girara la cabeza hacia donde le habían hablado.

-¡Aragorn! –exclamó alegre por volverle a ver

-¡Liguerión! ¡Amigo mío! –Aragorn se acercó al elfo y estrechó fuertemente sus manos.

-Mis ojos se alegran de veros

-Y los míos se han quedado preocupados por verte tal como estás ahora ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Eres el mejor instructor de Rivendell y mi mejor maestro de espada ¿Qué te atormenta?

-Sí –sonrió el elfo- soy el mejor instructor de Rivendell, pero no soy el mejor con la espada. La Dama de las Espadas es quien no tiene rival dominando ese arma.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Estaba pensando pedirle que me enseñara, me gustaría llegar a ser tan hábil como ella, aunque creo que eso es muy difícil

Sandra miró al elfo sorprendida y enternecida y al ir a su lado para darle ánimos tropezó con una de las losas del suelo cayendo hacia delante.

El instructor elfo con mirada llena de temor corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a tiempo para impedir que la joven maga diera con el duro suelo.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó con auténtica preocupación en su voz

-Sí –contestó la maga que sentía que un ligero calorcito invadía su rostro- Gracias. Liguerión.

-¿¡Qué es eso? –el terror se reflejaba en el rostro del joven Niéromer

Todos miraron hacia la dirección donde señalaba el adolescente y tanto como Aragorn, como Arwuen y Therese demostraron su terror al ver, según ellos dos auténticos monstruos. Aragorn se dispuso a sacar su espada

-¡No! –exclamó Sandra

-¡Son monstruos!

-¡No son monstruos! ¡Si Julia te oyera entonces sí que estarías en peligro! ¡Esos no son monstruos, son sus mascotas!

Los dos gigantescos Dogos Alemanes habían visto las expresiones en el rostro de aquellos seres y estaban con el cuerpo en tensión, listos para lanzarse al ataque.

-Sultán, Sombra –les llamó la joven maga-. Mis pequeños, venid. No os harán nada, no son peligrosos.

-¿Sus pequeños? –Aragorn miró a su suegro, quien asintió para que se tranquilizara.

Los inteligentes animales, viendo la relajación del grupo se acercaron a la joven maga moviendo su rabo y reclamando sus caricias.

-Estos animales parecen muy poderosos –comentó Therese

-Lo son –contestó Sandra al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las cabezas de los dos perros- Son fuertes, inteligentes, muy fieles y absolutamente fieros y terroríficos cuando alguien ataca lo que están protegiendo.

-¿Los puedo acariciar?

-Desde luego –sonrió la joven maga-, pero primero tú y tu hermano extender una de vuestras manos. Que os huelan y los conozcan.

Los dos jóvenes obedecieron y los dos enormes perros comenzaron a olfatearlos y a conocer su olor para instantes después mover sus rabos en señal de aceptación y dejar que los acariciaran.

El relinche de unos caballos hizo que giraran su mirada hacia una zona situada hacia su izquierda. En una pradera que estaba cerca del río tres magníficos caballos corrían libremente.

-¡Qué magníficos animales! –exclamó el Rey de Gondor.

-Son sementales de pura raza española –dijo Sandra- Julia los crío desde que eran unos potrillos. La adoran y sólo la obedecen a ella.

-Cada vez me asombra más todo lo que oigo de vuestra amiga –dijo Arwen.

-Es alguien muy especial.

Un grito les alertó y hizo que todos se giraran en redondo hacia la entrada a la ciudad.

Un caballo entraba galopando a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio. Su jinete, un joven elfo estaba apoyado en el cuello del animal, completamente inconsciente y con una flecha negra clavada en la espalda.

OoooooooooOooooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOOooooooooooO

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y que sigáis pasando un rato divertido leyéndolo.

Millones de gracias a **Sonia11, HADA, Amazona Verde, Eladreaw, Ginebra y PauMalfoy** por sus magníficos y bellos comentarios, que tan feliz me hacen y que me animan a seguir adelante.

HADA: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que este te haya gustado también.

Amazona Verde: Sí, estas dos amigas van a revolucionar a todo el mundo. Liguerión ha tenido su escarmiento. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Los que estáis registrados os contesto personalmente con el reply de la página.

Besos y un abrazo muy fuerte para todos.

Os adoro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Enfrentamiento**

Se acercaron rápidamente a donde el caballo se había detenido. Lord Elrond y Liguerión fueron los primeros en llegar al elfo herido, al que con la máxima suavidad y delicadeza que pudieron bajaron de su montura.

Aragorn y su familia, Sandra y Gandalf llegaron al lugar en ese mismo instante, al igual que tres miembros de la guardia de Rivendell.

Arwen se llevó las manos hacia su boca.

-¡Por todos los dioses! –exclamó horrorizada- ¡Si es un niño!

-¿Quién ha sido capaz de herir a un niño? –Sandra estaba impresionada y al mismo tiempo tremendamente enfadada, quien quiera que fuese el que había hecho eso, se había jurado darle su merecido.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una flecha como esta –comentó Liguerión mientras la observaba sin apenas tocarla ya que sabía que el dolor que causaría al joven elfo sería indescriptible.

-Uruk-hais –se oyó decir detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo que Aragorn se volvía sorprendido al reconocer el tono de la persona que había hablado.

-¡Légolas! –exclamó con alegría en sus ojos, feliz por volver a saludar a su gran amigo.

Légolas se acercó al Rey de Gondor y ambos estrecharon sus manos con gran fuerza

-Haldir –saludó Aragón con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza en respeto al elfo.

-Mis ojos se alegran de volver a veros –saludó a su vez Haldir.

Al mismo tiempo una mujer vestida completamente de negro y con unas ropas muy extrañas y de cabello muy corto y más negro que una noche sin luna se acercó al joven elfo herido.

-Hemos oído el grito y hemos venido lo más deprisa que hemos podido –dijo a Lord Elrond- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Es uno de nuestros adolescentes que había salido a practicar equitación –informó Liguerión- La flecha es de las que pertenecen a los uruk-hais.

-¿¡Un niño? –la expresión de la joven reflejaba una inmensa furia.

-Sí –Lord Elrond montraba su pesar-. Un sanador está en camino, hay que quitarle la flecha lo antes posible.

La mujer asintió y con gran rapidez y facilidad rasgó la camisa de herido, dejando al aire libre la espalda en donde la fecha estaba clavada.

-Sufrirá muchísimo –la suave voz de Nelia reflejaba su inmenso dolor- Estas flechas son muy difíciles de poder quitar, se clavan de tal forma que quedan atrapadas dentro del cuerpo. Su sufrimiento será atroz.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo –la decisión se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven de pelo negro.

Julia posó sus manos en la espalda del muchacho herido, comenzando a presionar suavemente alrededor de la flecha que tenía clavada.

Comenzó a presionar poco a poco la zona, moviendo sus manos en círculo alrededor de la herida, haciendo una mayor presión cada vez que sus manos se apoyaban en la espalda.

Sus manos pararon cuando un leve gemido se pudo escuchar con gran claridad.

-Tranquilo, pequeño –intentó tranquilizarle-. Relájate y verás como antes de que te des cuenta te habremos sacado esta flecha.

Sus manos dejaron el lugar donde presionaban para hacerlo por la parte del cuello y de la base del cráneo. El joven elfo no tardó en quedar relajado y dormido.

La joven volvió a posar sus manos alrededor de la herida reanudando nuevamente sus movimientos y presión de la zona mientras que todos los demás mantenían un expectante silencio.

Poco a poco vieron como, gracias a aquellos movimientos y presiones que la mujer realizaba, la superficie de la herida se iba ampliando pero, a pesar de ello, ni una sola gota de sangre salía al exterior.

La presión que hacía se iba intensificando cada vez más hasta que con un rapidísimo movimiento que tomo a todos completamente desprevenidos por su extrema rapidez, Julia cogió la flecha y de un solo tirón la sacó del joven cuerpo del elfo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes al ver la flecha fuera de donde estaba clavada.

Julia miraba tiernamente al joven elfo. Ya le habían explicado las características de la vida de los elfos y una detallada observación por su dulce e inocente rostro le dijo que, equiparándole con la edad de los humanos, aquel niño tendría alrededor de 13 años de edad. Su enojo iba en aumento por momentos. Con su mano izquierda acarició suavemente la cabeza de aquel niño y con la derecha apretó fuertemente la flecha que tenía en sus manos. Instantes después levantó su mirada.

Sandra se sorprendió, había visto en su amiga muchas formas de mirar y aquella hizo que se estremeciera de tal forma que sus manos asieron lo primero que tenían a su lado, las manos de Nelia y la de Liguerión.

Los elfos, sobre todo Liguerión, se sorprendieron de la acción de Sandra y más aún al ver su expresión. Su rostro reflejaba algo que no sabían bien qué podía ser, pero sí que advirtieron que su mirada estaba fija en un lugar concreto, los ojos de su amiga Julia.

Todos estaban impactados. La expresión que veían en aquellos ojos marrones era verdaderamente terrorífica. Su rostro no había cambiado en absoluto, estaba igual que antes, serio y sereno, pero sus ojos no. Al mismo tiempo que reflejaban un tremendo dolor por el pequeño elfo, se habían vuelto muy fríos y calculadores, una fiera determinación y mostraban una auténtica peligrosidad.

-Si algo es sagrado para Julia, son los niños –comentó Sandra en voz baja, todavía observando a su amiga.

Haldir estaba muy preocupado, aunque no exteriorizara ese sentimiento. Podía ver el dolor que la mujer sentía.

-Tranquila –dijo suavemente poniendo su mano en el hombro de la sonriendo tranquilizadoramente-. Iremos en su busca y acabaremos con ellos.

Julia levanto su mirada y la posó en los azules ojos del gran elfo, suavizando su expresión y asintiendo suavemente.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo con voz suave al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el palacio.

Dos sanadores aparecieron en ese mismo instante y se pusieron a atender a niño herido.

-Ánimo, pequeño –dijo tiernamente Sandra al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y acariciaba suavemente su cabeza-. Te pondrás bien.

-Liguerión –intervino Lord Elrond-. Prepara un grupo que vaya en busca de esos uruk-hais. Es peligroso tenerlos cerca y no podemos estar con los brazos cruzados y sin preparar defensas.

-Si consiguen escabullirse informarán a su nuevo señor –dijo Aragorn-. Debemos partir enseguida. Yo iré con el grupo.

-¿Se sabe quien es el nuevo señor de la oscuridad? –preguntó Arwen.

-Todavía no se ha revelado –dijo Gandalf-. La Dama Galadriel todavía no lo ha visto en su espejo, pero Julia cree que puede ser Saruman.

-Si así fuera, será mejor que nos preparemos cuanto antes –afirmó el Rey de Gondor.

-Ya estoy lista –una voz hizo que todos se giraran

Caminando hacia ellos, Julia venía acompañada por sus dos imponentes mascotas y en su espalda habían desaparecido las katanas de colores, siendo reemplazadas por las dos de color negro que siempre tenía en sus habitaciones en un lugar de honor.

-Julia –dijo Lord Elrond- Permite que te presente a Aragorn, Rey de Gondor –ambos se miraron fijamente e inclinaron levemente sus cabezas en señal de respeto-, mi hija Arwen, su esposa –la elfa la miró con una amplia sonrisa y Julia volvió a inclinar levemente su cabeza- y mis nietos, Therese, la mayor y Niéromer, por ahora el benjamín de la familia –en este punto la mujer cambió su expresión y una sincera y luminosa sonrisa saludo a los dos hermanos-. Ella es Julia, la Dama de las Espadas.

Alrededor de donde se encontraban un pequeño grupo se estaba formando. Varios miembros de la guardia de Aragorn ya estaban listos para partir, al igual que varios de la guardia de Rivendell.

Un elfo traía varios caballos, el de Aragorn, el de Légolas, el de Liguerión, el de Haldir y una preciosa yegua castaña para Sandra. En ese mismo instante un fuerte galopar se oyó y todos se giraron para comprobar de qué se trataba.

Los tres magníficos sementales de la Dama de las Espadas corrían a pleno galope al encuentro de su dueña bajo las asombradas y admiradas miradas de los presentes. Primero llegaba el semental negro, seguido del blanco y el tordo en último lugar.

-No te he oído llamarlos –comentó Nelia

-No lo he hecho –sonrió la joven-, ellos saben cuando deben venir –terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellos y los acariciaba con gran amor.

-Son los caballos más fuertes y bellos que he visto en mi vida –Aragorn miraba embelesado a los tres sementales.

-Amigos –dijo Julia a sus amigos con voz suave- Es hora de partir. No es un viaje de recreo y diversión. Vamos en busca de los que han atacado a ese niño –dijo señalando al joven elfo herido-. Voy a luchar y será duro.

Sandra sonreía al ver a su amiga hablando con los sementales y acariciándolos al mismo tiempo. Nunca había entendido cómo podía lograr que tanto sus perros como sus caballos entendieran y comprendieran todo lo que ella les decía, pero sabía que con ella se podía esperar de todo.

Asombrados, vieron como el semental negro se acercaba más a la mujer y se ponía de rodillas, indicándola que subiera a su espalda, cosa que ella hizo al mismo tiempo que los otros dos sementales y los dos enormes perros se posicionaban a su alrededor.

OoooooooooOoooooooooO

Llevaban dos horas de camino. Apenas hablaban, todos concentrados en encontrar la pista del grupo de uruk-hais que podía estar tan cerca de la ciudad.

Liguerión y sus hombres se afanaban en buscar pistas. El cambio obrado en el elfo había sido radical. Ya no se veía altanero ni presumido, se mostraba como un ser normal y corriente que había aprendido una gran lección.

Légolas y Haldir habían decidido ir un poco por delante del grupo para ver si podían encontrar rastros que les indicaran por dónde seguir.

Los miembros de la guardia de Aragorn se habían posicionado en la retaguardia del grupo y estaban en alerta constante para proteger a su señor y a las que ellos creían dulces y frágiles damas que le acompañaban.

Aragorn permanecía junto a Sandra y Julia, hablando tranquilamente sobre las actividades habituales de las dos amigas.

-La verdad es que nunca había visto unas espadas como la que tenéis en la espalda –decía a la joven guerrera.

-No son espadas –Julia ya había dejado como imposible que dejaran de llamar simplemente espadas a sus amadas katanas- son katanas.

-¿Y qué diferencia tiene con las otras espadas?

-La katana, al igual que aquí las espadas, están hechas artesanalmente y no en una factoría y se hacen para la persona para la que estará destinada.

Aragorn puso cara de haber visto un dinosaurio rosa con estrellitas verdes al oír la palabra factoría.

-Una factoría –dijo Sandra intuyendo lo que le ocurría al Rey de Gondor- es un lugar donde trabaja mucha gente y se fabrican todo tipo de cosas en gran número.

-Ah –contestó Aragorn con un gesto un poco dubitativo-, creo que lo entiendo

El Rey de Gondor no se confiaba, a pesar de que sus hombres y los elfos estaban por los alrededores, no bajaba la guardia ni un solo segundo. Una rápida mirada hacia la Dama de las Espadas, le demostró que la joven tampoco lo hacía.

Estaba sumamente asombrado. Las dos amigas parecían dos jóvenes normales y corrientes que hablaban de todo lo que les rodeaba como cualquier otra joven más, pero notaba que ambas estaban muy bien compenetradas y la observación constante que hacía de Julia le revelaba que realmente sería muy tonto y estúpido tenerla como enemiga.

Otra cosa que le había causado gran sorpresa eran los tres sementales. Los tres estaban en estado de alerta constante, vigilando todos los alrededores. Les veía muy nobles, fieles y poseedores de una gran fuerza. Cuando regresara hablaría con Arwen para intentar que su hermosa yegua blanca se cruzara con uno de esos sementales, el principal problema sería ¿con cual?

Siguieron a paso lento y sin relajarse un solo momento.

Ni los elfos ni los hombre de la Tierra Media dejaban un solo instante de vigilar y estar atentos a todo lo que les rodeaba. Por desgracia, sabían por experiencia lo que los uruk-hais podía hacer.

Julia nunca había visto un uruk-hais pero, como guerrera, sabía interpretar muy bien los gestos y la forma de estar de todos lo que la rodeaban y ellos ya habían vivido esta situación antes de ahora, por lo que estaba atenta a todo lo que ocurría.

Sandra, de lucha no tenía experiencia alguna, pero sí que conocía a su amiga y sabía interpretar todos sus gestos, y si Julia estaba en tensión constante y alerta continua, ella no iba a ser menos.

Un fuerte relinche de los sementales de la Dama de la Espadas y un amenazador gruñido de los dos gigantescos perros hizo que los presentes se tensaran más todavía.

Légolas y Haldir llegaron en esos momentos a pleno galope, seguidos por los demás elfos y se acercaron al grupo que allí había.

-Son unos 40 uruk-hais –informó Haldir

-Sí –afirmó Légolas- vienen directamente hacia aquí

-Preparémonos –indicó Aragorn a los elfos y a sus hombres.

Liguerión y Haldir desmontaron y marcharon directamente al lado de las dos amigas.

-Sandra –dijo Liguerión, su semblante y su voz reflejaban una auténtica y extrema preocupación- No os separéis de mí.

Las dos jóvenes desmontaron de sus caballos y se quedaron alerta.

-Sultán, Sombra –llamó Julia, haciendo que los dos dogos alemanes corrieran hacia su dueña moviendo el rabo de puro contento de poder ayudarla. La joven acarició sus cabezas con gran cariño y ternura- Por favor, adelantaros y estar pendientes. Ocultaros, que no os vean. Avisadnos en cuanto estén cerca.

Los dos animales lamieron la cara de la joven y marcharon a toda carrera hacia donde su instinto les indicaba que estaba el peligro.

-¿Tendrás cuidado? –preguntó Haldir

-Desde luego –afirmó Julia-, esas cosas tendrán que cuidarse de mí.

Légolas y Aragorn se acercaron a ellos

-No tardarán –dijo el Rey de Gondor- Sandra, no os separéis de Liguerión. Los uruk-hais son muy poderosos y muy resistentes. Es un grupo numeroso y no será fácil.

-Así lo haré –aseguró la joven maga.

-Julia –dijo Légolas a la joven guerrera-, Aragorn tiene razón, son muy rápidos, resistentes y muy fuertes ¿Podréis defenderos?

La joven miró al elfo, no estaba enfadada ni mucho menos. El joven príncipe, tal como Sandra le había dicho hacía unos días, era un verdadero amigo y se preocupaba por ellas de forma totalmente desinteresada y ella lo apreciaba. También miró a Haldir. El enorme elfo estaba pendiente de ella con una gran preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-No os preocupéis, los dos –contestó sonriendo- estaré bien

-Sí –afirmó Sandra, estaba nerviosa, pero también tranquila viendo quienes la rodeaban-. Esos bichos no saben con quién se la están jugando.

-Liguerión –dijo Julia mirando fijamente al instructor elfo- Cuida a Sandra, por favor.

-Lo haré –la determinación brillaba en su mirada.

Unos aullidos alertaron a todos los presentes.

-Ya están aquí –anuncio la joven guerrera.

Al cabo de medio minuto aparecieron 40 figuras grotescas, oscuras, terriblemente horrendas y horrorosamente nauseabundas y apestosas.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntaba Sandra con los ojos muy abiertos

-Los más pequeños –explicó Liguerión- son los orcos. Los grandes son los uruk-hais.

-Bien, cuanto más grandes son más fuerte caen –susurró Julia al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha sacaba una de sus katanas negras.

Tanto Liguerión, como Légolas y Haldir exclamaron asombrados al ver la espada fuera de su estuche.

Era igual de fina que las que había usado para su entrenamiento con el instructor elfo, pero era muchísimo más brillante y se veía que era infinitamente más afilada que las otras.

-¿No parece muy endeble? –preguntó Aragorn

-No te fíes de las apariencias, mi buen amigo –dijo Légolas

-Una como esa fue la que partió mi espada por la mitad –terminó diciendo Liguerión

-¿¡Partió por la mitad una espada élfica?

Los tres elfos afirmaron con la cabeza y el Rey de Gondor miró su espada como queriéndola proteger.

Fue entonces cuando empezó todo. Los elfos hacían gala de su gran pericia con el arco y las flechas y Aragorn y sus hombres se lanzaron a un combate de espadas.

El griterío se confundía con el fragor de la lucha. Los elfos no daban ni un solo segundo de tregua y sus flechas, una tras otra se iban clavando en los cuerpos de los orcos.

Seis uruk-hais se estaban acercando hacia donde se encontraban Légolas y Haldir y cuando los elfos creían que no podrían continuar un brillante y afiladísimo metal cruzó frente a ellos.

Julia se acercó a los uruk-hais con gran decisión. El primero fue a asestarle una estocada, y se encontró con que un preciso movimiento con su katana, la joven le había cortado el brazo, había vuelto a girar su arma y limpiamente el afiladísimo metal atravesó el duro cráneo del uruk-hais, partiendo su cabeza en dos. Siguió haciendo las mismas acciones y en poco más de un minuto, los seis seres oscuros habían dejado de existir.

No muy lejos de allí Sandra se había separado un poco de al lado de Liguerión y pronto se vio frente a un grupo de quince orcos y uruk-hais. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron hasta el máximo de su capacidad y una idea vino a su mente.

-¡Hola chicos! –exclamó alegremente

Los uruk-hais se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, aquella humana parecía alegrarse de verles.

-Me alegro de veros –siguió diciendo la joven maga-. Estoy realmente admirada, sois muy fuertes ¿Quién ha logrado un ser tan perfecto como vosotros?

-Nuestro señor –dijo la rasposa voz del primero de los uruk-hais

-Me gustaría mostrarle mi admiración ¿Quién es?

-Saruman –volvió a decir el ser oscuro.

-¡Fantástico! Ahora si no os importa, me gustaría hacer algo que todavía no tengo cogido por la mano y me gustaría que me ayudarais ¿no os importará, verdad?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Nada del otro mundo –contestó la joven maga levantando sus manos y apuntando con sus palmas a aquellos seres exclamando con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Fuego! ¡Ven a mí!

De las palmas de sus manos salió una inmensa llamarada muchísimo mayor que la que había logrado en su entrenamiento con Gandalf. Una enorme lengua de fuego que rodeo tanto a orcos como a uruk-hais.

Cuando la lengua de fuego se extinguió lo único que quedaba de sus atacantes era una montañita de seres carbonizados y humeantes.

Miró hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y verla en plena acción era algo que nunca podría olvidar. Aquello no era un entrenamiento. Julia había sacado su segunda katana y daba estocadas tras estocada no dando ni un solo respiro a los seres que tenía delante. Las katanas brillaban reflejando la luz del sol, cosa que molestaba a los uruk-hais y que eran aprovechado para seguir dando estocada tras estocada.

Aragorn y los elfos la miraban completamente anonadados. El Rey de Gondor nunca había visto nada igual. Aquella mujer era el mejor guerrero con espada que había visto en toda su vida y aquellas espadas era el arma más perfecta que sus ojos contemplaron jamás.

Con sus espadas, una en cada mano, la joven guerrera seguía, estocada tras estocada, cortando brazos y las cabezas de los uruk-hais. Sus movimientos eran rapidísimos y de un precisión absoluta. A su alrededor se amontonaban restos y restos de seres oscuros.

Al cabo de veinte minutos todo había terminado. El ruido y el fragor de la batalla había dejado paso al silencio absoluto.

Liguerión, muy preocupado porque al girarse no encontró a Sandra a su lado, comenzó a buscarla con el corazón lleno de angustia. No se había dado cuenta de cuando se habían separado. La encontró a los pocos instantes contemplando algo a sus pies.

Al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de cuerpos tanto de orcos como de uruk-hais. Todos estaban carbonizados y humeaban todavía.

-¡Sandra! –el elfo corrió a su lado- ¿Estás bien?

La joven maga se giró para encontrarse a unos preocupados y desesperados ojos que la miraban totalmente acongojados. Le sonrió con ternura.

-Estoy bien, Ligue –contestó ella con voz muy suave- Uno de ellos me ha dicho quien es su señor –añadió señalando al primero de los uruk-hais carbonizados que estaban a sus pies.

-¿Quién es?

-Saruman.

-Vamos –dijo el elfo, apoyando suavemente su mano sobre la espalda de la joven, guiándola fuera de la horrenda visión que eran los humeantes restos a sus pies.

Légolas y Haldir miraban a Julia cuando terminó con su último atacante. Sacudió sus adoradas katanas limpiándolas de los restos de sangre que tenían y las volvió a guardar en sus fundas. Ambos sonreían.

Aragorn la miraba sorprendido y con una mezcla admiración y respetuoso temor. No había conocido nunca ningún guerrero con aquellas habilidades.

-Me inclino ante vos –dijo el Rey de Gondor mostrando un mayor respeto por la joven- Nunca había podido conceder a un guerrero con vuestras aptitudes.

-¿Os acordáis, cuando estábamos en su casa, que Julia os preguntó si entre las filas de esos bichos había ninjas? –preguntó Sandra llegando al lado de Liguerión.

-Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente –dijo Légolas mirando a Julia fijamente- ¿Qué es un ninja?

-Légolas –la voz de Sandra era melodiosa- Julia es una ninja. Los ninja son guerreros muy especiales, fieros, valientes, no les temes a nada y son absolutamente letales.

-Demos gracias a los dioses porque no hayan encontrado ninjas para sus filas –añadió Aragorn.

-Desde luego –dijo finalmente Julia-. Estos seres realmente apestan. Su cuerpo suelta un hedor nauseabundo ¿Qué no se duchan?

-Es el olor natural de los orcos y los uruk-hais –sonrió Haldir

-Odio a los hombres que huelen mal –la joven frunció el ceño-, no los puedo soportar. Al primero que coja y que apeste mal olor, lo liquido.

Muy cerca de allí había un pequeño lago.

Los hombres de Aragorn comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas dejando a los demás en estado de alerta por si nuevos uruk-hais aparecieran, pero no. Con unas sonoras carcajadas, vieron como todos se lanzaban al agua y comenzaban a frotar su cuerpo frenéticamente para eliminar cualquier mal olor que pudieran desprender.

OoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooO

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado.

Millones y millones de gracias a **HADA, Sonia,11, PauMalfoy, Amazona Verde, Demona, Eladreaw, Alatarladyofthering,**** Ginebra** por sus bellísimos comentarios que tan feliz me hacen y que me animan a seguir esforzándome para que os siga gustando la historia.

Amazona Verde; Me ha hecho muy feliz tu comentario. Sí, entre tanta seriedad y formalidad, es mejor que siempre haya alguien que ponga su pequeña nota de humor y ¿qué mejor que las dos protagonistas?. Julia empezará a mostrar sus facultades y causará más de una sorpresa. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Demona: Me ha alegrado muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia. La parte del coche es una de las que más me divertí escribiéndola, intenté imaginármelos dentro del todo terreno y la verdad es lo que escribí es lo que me salió. Sí, también a mí Haldir es un personaje que me encanta, y sí, tanto él como Julia estarán relacionados ¿cómo? Admito todo tipo de sugerencias. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

alatarladyofthering: Intento responderte por reply y no me lo permite. Debe ser porque no ha tenido tiempo ff de incluirlo en la web, misterios de la informática. Me ha hecho feliz que te haya gustado el fic y que te caigan bien nuestras dos amigas, más todavía. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado también. No te preocupes, ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo de Nirhana, espero no tardar mucho en poder subirlo.

Ginebra: Intento responderte por el reply pero no me lo permite, cosas raras de la informática o que no haya tenido tiempo ff de ponerlo en la web. Tienes razón, ya empezó el jaleo. Como has podido ver el pequeño elfo se salvará y nuestro querido Liguerión se va normalizando. Nada mejor como una buena tunda bien dada.

Los que estáis registrados os contesto personalmente con el reply de la página.

Besos y un abrazo muy fuerte para todos. Cuidaros mucho.

Os adoro


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Peticiones

Dentro de una torre de una inmensa altura, un hombre ya anciano, con pelo y barba blanca muy largos, cejas negras y muy pobladas y una cara de muy pocos amigos, miraba con una rabia total las imágenes que le eran mostradas a través de una bola de cristal de color rojo.

Su enojo había ido aumentando minuto a minuto a medida que veía el destino de su patrulla de orcos y uruk-hais. Los cuerpos sin vida de sus criaturas se podían ver por todo el campo en donde se había desarrollado la pelea.

Su furia alcanzó tal magnitud que una poderosa tormenta de desató sobre la torre de Insengard, en donde tenía su morada y podía crear las criaturas que le servían.

Lo que ante sus ojos se presentaba, nunca había sido visto en la Tierra Media. Una mujer ataviada con unas muy extrañas vestimentas luchaba ferozmente usando dos espadas al mismo tiempo. Aquello era inaudito.

La forma con que la otra mujer había engañado a sus soldados le había sorprendido de igual manera, así como el inmenso poder que había demostrado al lanzar aquella lengua de fuego sin apenas esfuerzo.

-¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, amo? –un gigantesco uruk-hais esperaba las órdenes de su señor.

Saruman levantó su mirada de la roja esfera y miró a su secuaz con una diabólica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

El día había amanecido radiante. El ambiente reflejaba una relajante sensación de paz que hacía que todos sintieran una gran armonía en el lugar.

Una armonía que cualquiera que pasara cerca del ala este del palacio veía rota a causa de una fuerte discusión que dos personas estaban manteniendo.

-Se lo pediré –la voz de una joven resonaba por toda zona.

-¡No lo harás!- esta vez fue una potente voz masculina

-¿Por qué no? –nuevamente la voz de mujer se oyó- ¡Quiero aprender a luchar y lo haré!

-Una dama no debería tener esas cosas en la cabeza –seguía la voz del hombre

Lord Elrond caminaba por los pasillos del ala este cuando escuchó las voces. Preocupado, marchó directamente hacia donde provenían. Sabía que eran contadas las veces en que padre e hija tenían sus diferencias, pero cuando aquello sucedía, la tierra podía temblar ante la tozudez y perseverancia de Aragorn y de Therese.

Cuando entró al pequeño salón, la situación se podía definir de cualquier cosa menos de tranquila.

-Así que como soy una dama debo permanecer siempre rodeada de algodones y sin poder dar ni un solo paso sin pasar el visto bueno de todos –los ojos de la hija de Aragorn reflejaban su furia sin igual.

-¡Eres mi primogénita! –Aragorn estaba igual de furioso que su hija. No es que el Rey de Gondor no estuviera de acuerdo en que aprendiera el manejo de la espada, es que el hombre sufría terriblemente por si algo la llegara a pasar.

-¿¡Y por eso no debo hacer absolutamente nada? –el enfado de Therese iba en aumento

-Puedes hacer muchas otras cosas –Aragorn no sabía como convencer a su hija.

-¡Ya basta! –Lord Elrond no estaba dispuesto a que esa discusión fuera a más.

Tanto Therese como Aragorn giraron en redondo y se quedaron mirando al elfo que permanecía de pie justo en el marco de la puerta.

-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos –el elfo miraba a su familia. No podía ir a favor de uno u otra porque a los dos les daba la razón. Optó por una solución alternativa- Consultaremos con la Dama de las Espadas, que sea ella la que opine sobre este tema.

Aragorn palideció. Lord Elrond no había visto la forma de luchar de esa mujer y dudaba muchísimo que apoyara su postura de que su hija no aprendiera a defenderse con las armas.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

El inmenso comedor comenzaba a llenarse con todos los que residían en el palacio. La campanilla había sonado y las mesas estaban repletas de alimentos que formaban el desayuno, la primera comida del día.

Lord Elrond estaba en la mesa principal junto con su familia. Todos estaban pendientes de la llegada del resto de personas que les acompañarían en esa mañana.

Légolas no tardó en hacer su aparición acompañando a Nelia y a Netherion, que se unieron a ellos.

Aragorn guiñó un ojo a su amigo Légolas. Se daba perfecta cuenta de los sentimientos del príncipe hacia la hija del consejero y le animaba continuamente a ir un poco más lejos y que de una vez por todas hablara con ella, a lo que siempre, el elfo respondía bajando su mirada y con su guerrero valor marchando de vacaciones.

Por la puerta de acceso al salón, Haldir y Liguerión hicieron su entrada. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de saludo, se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a su mesa correspondiente.

Cuando el enorme elfo se sentó en su correspondiente silla y se dispuso a esperar la llegada de las dos mujeres, una muy azorada y alterada Sandra entreó en el salón y fue directamente a la mesa principal.

-¿Ocurre alguna cosa? –el señor de Rivendell mostró su preocupación ante el estado de la maga.

-Julia –dijo jadeando, haciendo que Haldir se levantara presuroso de la mesa, lo mismo que Légolas y Lord Elrond

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –el generalmente rostro tranquilo del enorme elfo mostraba en esos momentos una gran preocupación.

-Está furiosa, fuera de sí –contestó Sandra haciendo que Haldir saliera corriendo del salón para dirigirse a toda prisa a la habitación de la joven guerrera.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –Arwen mostraba su preocupación.

-Alguien ha hecho desaparecer su ropa y la ha sustituido por ropa élfica –su mirada comenzó a mostrar su enojo- ¿Quién lo hizo?

-No hay vestidos en la ropa que se puso –dijo una elfa que se levantó en otra mesa sin entender la reacción que había provocado eso.

-¡Nigüenwe! –Gandalf la miraba sorprendido- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso sin consultarla?

-Cuando puse el vestuario en la habitación de la gran maga blanca no le pareció mal –explicó la elfa

-Acepté el vestuario élfico por ser tradicional aquí –explicó Sandra- Pero las ropas de Julia están diseñadas especialmente para sus actividades. No hay ropa élfica que resista sus movimientos. Te aconsejo, por el bien de todos nosotros, que recuperes esas ropas lo antes posible, o de lo contrario me temo que lo que hizo con los orcos y uruk-hais será un juego de niños comparado a como se pondrá ahora.

Impactada y temerosa ante la seriedad en el rostro de la maga, lNigüenwe, lo mismo que varios elfos más, salieron corriendo del salón. Tenían que recuperar aquella ropa antes de que fuera destruida.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

No caminaba, corría. Tardó muy poco en llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la joven guerrera, e intentó calmarse antes de llamar a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, y con la máxima precaución posible entró al interior de la habitación.

Julia estaba envuelta en toallas al mismo tiempo que miraba atentamente todo el contenido de ropa que había en el armario. Cuando la mujer levantó sus cabeza el elfo se preocupó al ver la expresión de sus ojos. A pesar de que aparentemente estaba tan tranquila como siempre, estaba claro que la joven estaba furiosa. Veía que su agitación iba a más.

Dándose prisa, se acercó a ella y sin darla tiempo a reaccionar la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila –su voz era un leve murmullo- Tranquilízate.

A su voz, Haldir añadió un movimiento suave de su mano sobre el negro cabello de la mujer, logrando que, poco a poco, la tranquilidad volviera a ella.

Unos minutos más tarde Légolas y Sandra aparecieron en la habitación. La maga todavía con expresión preocupada.

-Han ido a buscar la ropa.

-¿Ropa? –el tono de Haldir mostraba su extrañeza

-Sí –contestó Légolas- hicieron desaparecer toda su ropa y la sustituyeron por ropa élfica.

-¿Cuándo le preguntaron, qué contestó?

-Ahí está el problema –dijo Légolas-, no le consultaron ni le pidieron permiso.

El enorme elfo levantó su mirada directamente al techo. Ahora entendía lo que le ocurría a Julia, él habría actuado mucho más violentamente, habría aparecido en el salón y amenazado directamente a quien hubiera osado hacer tal cosa.

Sandra se acercó un poco a su amiga, que todavía permanecía fuertemente asida por los brazos del elfo.

Arwen apareció en esos momentos llevando uno de los juegos de ropa que habían sido retirados de la habitación. Su expresión reflejaba el temor que sentía.

-¿El resto? –preguntó la maga

-Lo siento, Sandra –la hija de Lord Elrond no sabía cómo decirlo- Ha sido destruida

-¿¡QUE? –fue el grito de Sandra que provocó que Haldir estrechara mucho más su abrazo para intentar que la ninja calmara su interior..

-Tranquila –decía el elfo- Haremos prendas nuevas que te vayan bien y sean como tu quieras.

Justo en esos momentos, Nelia apareció acompañada por varios elfos más. La joven mostraba una profunda preocupación por cómo sería la reacción de la Dama de las Espadas por lo ocurrido. Pensaba que el pueblo elfo debia reconsiderar todas sus costumbres, empezando por ella misma, ya que había sido suya la idea de renovar todo aquel vestuario.

-Lo siento –dijo mirando a Julia que todavía estaba fuertemente abrazada por Haldir- Fue un gran error por nuestra parte dar por sentado que te gustarían las ropas élficas.

Julia se separó de Haldir y miró fijamente a la elfa.

-Nadie debe dar nada por sentado sin preguntar antes –la mirada de la mujer, a pesar de ser tranquila era fría y dura.

-Lo lamento muchísimo –volvió a decir Nelia-. He traído conmigo a los mejores tejedores de Rivendell. Ellos se encargarán de preparar toda la ropa que necesites. Seguirán tus instrucciones y todo se hará tal y como desees.

-Bien –asintió la joven guerrera-, ya que os habéis propuesto ponerme un vestuario completo quiero cinco conjuntos completos como el que queda de los míos. Deben tener la misma resistencia y elasticidad, la misma dureza y comodidad. Tomad estas ropas y estudiarlas, pero no hagáis nada raro con ellas. No deben sufrir ningún daño. Siendo lo único que me queda la necesitaré por si tenemos que salir a luchar de nuevo.

Julia entregó su ropa a los elfos que acompañaban a Nelia, quienes nada más tocarla se miraron unos a otros. Aquel tejido era completamente desconocido para ellos. Mientras tanto la mujer volvió a su armario e intentó buscar unos pantalones y una camisa para poder vestirse. Eligió uno de los conjuntos y se volvió hacia los que allí estaban.

-Disculpad –dijo mirándolos fijamente- Me gustaría vestirme ¿Podríais salir de mi habitación? Sandra, tú quédate.

-¿Estarás bien? –preguntó Haldir. Como respuesta la joven asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el elfo estudiaba su mirada -Te esperaré en el pasillo- terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación haciendo que todos los demás salieran antes que él.

Sonriendo al ver la expresión del enorme elfo, Sandra cerró la puerta y se volvió en dirección a su amiga.

-¿Estás muy enfadada? –había sincera preocupación en su voz.

-No –sonrió la ninja- No lo han hecho con mala intención, aunque creo que continuar con una postura ligeramente ofendida no será muy contraproducente que digamos.

-Desde luego que no –sonrió la maga- Ahora tendrás a todos pendientes de si algo te gusta o no te gusta, aunque si mal no me equivoco, Haldir será quien más pendiente esté. Está muy atento a todo lo que se refiere a ti.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse las toallas que la envolvían y a ponerse la ropa que había elegido.

-Completamente.

-Bien –dijo una vez tenía la ropa completamente puesta- Será mejor que salgamos y vayamos a desayunar. Toma –dijo entregando a su amiga una enorme cantidad de la ropa que había en el armario.

-¿Para qué me das toda esta ropa? –el rostro de sandra reflejaba su sorpresa.

-No son nada resistentes. Necesitaré recambios a medida que se vayan rompiendo con el entrenamiento de hoy.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

Estaba mirando la puerta de entrada al salón, aunque no era el único en hacerlo. Todos los que en esos momentos se encontraban en el comedor estaban pendientes de la puerta de entrada.

Arwen había llegado hacía varios minutos y no tardó en explicar a los presentes cómo se habían encontrado a la Dama de las Espadas. Un profundo temor comenzó a salir en el rostro de todos los presentes.

Lord Elrond rogaba a los dioses que la Dama de las Espadas no estuviera lo suficientemente enfadada con ellos como para abandonar la Tierra Media. La Dama Galadriel ya había manifestado la enorme importancia que tenía para ellos y no podían permitir que se sintiera ofendida. Pero su temor no sólo terminaba allí, su verdadero miedo, lo mismo que el de Gandalf, era que Sandra se sintiera tan enojada con ellos como para abandonarlos junto con Julia. Aunque abiertamente no lo había dicho, había dejado bien claro que no le había gustado que le pusieran el vestuario lleno de ropas élficas sin pedirle permiso.

Apareció en el comedor caminando entre Haldir y Sandra. Su rostro era mucho más serio de lo que normalmente era. Su mirada fría hacía estremecer a todos, sobre todo a los que habían estado en el último encuentro en donde la guerrera ninja se había enfrentado a los orcos y a los temidos uruk-hais.

Vestía una malla azul oscuro y una larga blusa azul cielo que la llegaba casi a la altura de las rodillas. Colgadas de su espalda, dos de sus katanas de colores. Todos miraron con asombro como la Gran Maga Blanca traía mucha más ropa colgada de su brazo.

En silencio se encaminaron hacia la mesa principal y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas. La expresión de Julia no variaba en absoluto.

-¿Os encontráis bien? –Lord Elrond intentaba eliminar la tensión que se había generado.

-Se lo voy a decir sólo una vez –la voz de Julia era gélida- No admitiré que alguien vuelva a entrar a mi habitación y tome decisiones sobre mis pertenencias sin previamente consultarme.

-No volverá a ocurrir. Me ocuparé personalmente de ello –aseguró el señor de Rivendell.

-Será mejor que lo cumpla. De repetirse no respondo de mis actos. Suerte han tenido de que Sandra y Haldir llegaran y consiguieran calmarme un poco.

Todos los presentes tragaron saliva de forma audible. Tenían que evitar a toda costa no interferir en los deseos y en la intimidad de aquella mujer que tan peligrosa para sus enemigos se había revelado.

Comenzaron a desayunar en un tenso silencio que fue roto gracias a las intervenciones de Arwen que intentaba dar conversación a todos. A sus intento se unió su hija Therese y poco a poco todos comenzaron a sumarse a la charla. Todos salvo una persona que permanecía en su asiento observando todo y a todos.

Sandra observaba detenidamente a su amiga. Sabía interpretar a la perfección todas sus expresiones y ahora se daba perfecta cuenta de que Julia, a pesar de no haber dicho nada en absoluto y no haberse integrado en la conversación, ya estaba completamente normal. Sabía que lo que ahora hacía con su forma de estar era asegurarse que los demás respetaran sus deseos.

Aquel silencio por parte de la Dama de las Espadas fue roto gracias a la hija del Rey de Gondor.

-Julia –dijo la joven princesa- he estado hablando con mi padre sobre algo en lo que él y yo discrepamos y había pensado en consultar vuestra opinión.

-Si puedo orientaros, lo haré –contestó la joven guerrera

-Había pensado pediros que me enseñarais a defenderme con las armas. Llegar a usar la espada y el arco, pero mi padre no apoya mi decisión.

-¿Por qué razón? –quiso saber Julia

-No estoy de acuerdo en que las damas manejen armas –aclaró Aragorn un poco más tranquilo al ver el rostro relajado de Julia-, para defenderlas estamos los hombres.

Dos pares de cubiertos golpearon sus platos al mismo tiempo, rompiéndolos. Sandra y Julia se habían enfurecido de tal forma que, como si fuera una sola, habían reaccionado de la misma manera y de igual forma.

Lord Elrond viendo los rostros de las dos jóvenes no pudo hacer otra cosa que inclinar su cabeza y taparse el rostro con las manos intentando controlar la congoja que empezaba a sentir. Sabía que sería un milagro que ambas mujeres no reaccionaran violentamente a lo dicho por su yerno.

-¿Esa es la única y miserable razón por la que estáis en contra de que vuestra hija aprenda a defenderse? –el tono de Julia era terriblemente glaciar y sumamente peligroso. Haldir no dudó ni un solo momento en apoyar una mano en su hombro en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-¿No es razón suficiente? –Aragorn, demasiado tarde, había comprendido que con su respuesta había metido la pata hasta lo más hondo.

-¡Eso es puro machismo! –Sandra estaba más furiosa que su amiga- Será mejor que busque otras razones más convincentes que esa.

Sandra se había puesto de pie mirando fijamente al Rey de Gondor. Todo el comedor había vuelto a un silencio atronador.

-Toda persona, ya sea mujer o hombre, tiene derecho a decidir si quiere saber defenderse sin que nadie se oponga a sus deseos –dijo Julia con gran seriedad- Entiendo que el Rey de Gondor sea reacio a que su hija maneje un arma, pero no estoy dispuesta a consentir que sea un razonamiento machista el que motive esa razón e impida a Therese cumplir su objetivo. Después de desayunar iremos al campo de entrenamiento. Allí haremos varias pruebas y veremos para qué estás capacitada.

-Y quien se oponga tendrá que vérselas conmigo –añadió Sandra con voz más dura que la de su amiga. Ella había luchado mucho para lograr sus objetivos y no permitiría que otra mujer sufriera el machismo de los hombres.

-Debéis entender... –intentó intervenir Gandalf pero fue cortado por Sandra.

-O empezáis a cambiar o la presencia de Julia y la mía aquí no sirven para nada, con lo que nos marcharíamos para no volver nunca más.

-¿Alguien se atreve a retarlas? –preguntó Lord Elrond. Entendía la postura de su yerno, pero sabía que Therese tenía todo el derecho a aprender a defenderse y más con los oscuros tiempos que se avecinaban.

Nadie dijo nada por lo que todos terminaron su desayuno y marcharon hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Sandra iba con Arwen y con Therese y Julia caminaba al lado de Haldir. Liguerión no tardó en ponerse a su lado.

-Julia ¿Podría hacerte una petición? –la voz del elfo sonaba tímida y temerosa.

-Por supuesto.

-Verás, realmente no sé como decirlo. Nunca he sido persona que sepa suplicar y menos todavía mostrar debilidad. Tú me has enseñado a que nadie debe considerarse mejor que los demás. Todo mi cuerpo ha aprendido esa lección –el elfo miraba hacia el suelo en un claro gesto de que no estaba nada seguro con lo que hacía en esos momentos.

-Eres un gran luchador, Liguerión –dijo Julia al mismo tiempo que una levísima sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-, pero por muy gran luchador que se sea, siempre se puede encontrar a alguien mejor que uno mismo. Me alegra que hayas reconocido ese punto.

-Gracias –el elfo inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras

-Ahora dime ¿Qué petición querías hacerme?

-Me gustaría... la verdad es que quería pedirte ¿Podrías enseñarme a manejar la espada? –terminó por decir el instructor elfo- Sé que no soy merecedor de ello pero...

-Ve a buscar una espada vieja y que si se rompe no te causará dolor. Te enseñaré a manejar mejor la espada.

-¿En serio? ¿No te enfadas por habértelo pedido? –Liguerión estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Claro que no –la mirada de Julia reflejaba su sinceridad-, pero primero quiero arreglar el tema de Therese.

-Desde luego.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

El campo de entrenamiento de tiro con arco estaba vacío de guardias entrenándose. Sus únicos ocupantes en la zona de uso del arco estaban pendientes de las reacciones de la joven.

Liguerión había terminado de explicar a Therese toda la técnica para que empezara a practicar con ese arma. A su lado, Julia estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de las reacciones de la joven.

-Así –decía el elfo- relájate, tensa como estás no lograras nada. Apunta la punta de la flecha como te he explicado y tensa el arco. Sin miedo. Todo saldrá bien.

Therese obedeció al instructor elfo y levantó su arco, tensándolo al mismo tiempo que intentaba relajarse y apuntar hacia la diana que le habían asignado. Aplicaba a la cuerda toda la fuerza que disponía, que en su caso era mucha.

Therese había apuntado su flecha y había estado moviendo sus manos sin parar. Cuando liberó la flecha, ésta salió disparada haciendo unos giros sumamente extraños.

-¡Todos al suelo! –gritó Julia haciendo que todos se lanzaran al suelo lo más rápido que pudieron.

La flecha comenzó a ir en una mezcla de espiral y zig-zag rebasando la diana a la que había sido dirigida y continuando su veloz trayectoria hacia una de las paredes cercanas, en donde había instalada una amplia media luna metálica y muy pulida.

La flecha llegó hasta la pared rozando lateralmente la media luna y siguiendo su curso hasta salir nuevamente de donde estaba ese metal y volver hacia el grupo de personas que estaba mirando la extraña trayectoria que había mantenido. Pasó sobre las cabezas de todos los que se habían lanzado al suelo, clavándose finalmente en el tronco de un árbol situado tras la última persona que allí había.

-Therese –dijo Julia levantándose del suelo- Lamento decirte que el arco queda descartado.

-Absolutamente –dijeron tanto Liguerión como Haldir

Poco a poco se fueron levantando todos del suelo y continuaron caminando hasta la zona de práctica de lucha con espadas.

Lord Elrond entregó a su nieta una espada con la que sabía que no correría ningún peligro.

Therese la cogió por la empuñadura como si tal cosa sin saber que lo había hecho correctamente de forma natural y automática. Se acercó a Julia y esperó sus instrucciones.

-Muy bien –dijo la mujer sonriendo al ver cómo la joven princesa estaba reaccionando con ese arma- Ahora voy a dar unas cuantas estocadas, lo haré de forma lenta, quiero ver cómo las paras.

-Cuando quieras –respondió Therese.

La ninja sacó una de sus katanas de color y se acercó a la joven y no tardó en lanzar la primera estocada que fue bloqueada a la perfección por la espada de Therese haciendo que Lord Elrond, Liguerión y Haldir sonrieran y que Aragorn se quedara con la boca abierta y sabiendo que a partir de ahora ya no podría parar a su hija.

Durante diez minutos las estocadas se siguieron a un ritmo lento y siempre siendo bloqueadas.

-La espada será tu arma –dijo Julia momentos después- Pero no te confíes, a partir de ahora no será tan fácil como ahora. Esto sólo ha sido una prueba para ver cómo manejas el arma. El entrenamiento comenzará cuando consigas ropas como las mías. Las que llevas no sirven y no pienso admitir que las uses en las clases.

-Las conseguiré –aseguró Therese.

-Ahora será mejor que descanses. Me gustaría practicar un poco en serio –dijo volviéndose a dos elfos que estaban a su lado- ¿Me ayudaríais?

-Por supuesto, solo dinos que debemos hacer –asintió Haldir

-Sólo dinos que debemos hacer –añadió Légolas.

-Debéis atacarme los dos con la espada, los dos al mismo tiempo –dijo viendo como la expresión de los elfos se tornaba seria- Liguerión, me gustaría que observaras.

-Lo haré detenidamente –afirmó el instructor.

Tanto Haldir como Légolas cogieron sus espadas y Julia sacó sus dos katanas y se puso en guardia. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que los dos, decididos, atacaron al mismo tiempo siendo bloqueados por unos decididos movimientos con cada una de las katanas.

Dos minutos después de un vertiginoso baile de espadas un ruido se escuchó. Un ruido que hizo que todos se pararan y que los dos elfos bajaran sus espadas.

La ropa élfica que Julia llevaba no había podido resistir sus movimientos y toda un lado se había roto, dejando a la vista la pierna de la joven.

-Sería mejor dejarlo hasta que te hayan confeccionado nueva ropa –aventuró Lord Elrond al mismo tiempo que Sandra se acercaba con un nuevo pantalón y hacía que los dos elfos se pusieran de espaldas a su amiga con sus túnicas tapándola para facilitarle el cambio de ropa.

-Creo que será mejor –accedió Julia- Si ya me he cargado unos pantalones en apenas dos minutos, en una hora habría destruido toda la ropa que tengáis en la ciudad.

OooooooooooOooooooooooO

Caminaba tranquilamente, con pasos lentos, disfrutando de la calidez del sol que a esas horas de la tarde ya no era muy fuerte.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la zona en donde la guardia de Rivendell se dedicaba a practicar con el arco. Allí pudo ver a varios elfos que ya, desde temprana hora, estaban aumentando poco a poco su ya magistral manejo de ese arma.

Un elfo de cabellos rubios y de una estatura superior a la de los demás llamó su atención.

Flecha tras flecha, con una rapidez espeluznante, Haldir, el capitán de la guardia de Lórien, acertaba en pleno centro de la diana que se había hecho poner a una larga distancia.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, se fue acercando hasta una corta distancia del elfo, mirando detenidamente todos sus movimientos. Parecía como si solo con desear que la flecha diera en un lugar concreto, ésta obedeciera todos sus deseos.

El enorme elfo no tardo en lanzar el grupo de flechas que tenia preparadas para la práctica de esa mañana.

-Una puntería magistral –comentó con voz suave, mostrando una gran admiración y respeto por Haldir al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en el tronco de un gran árbol.

-Hola Sandra –saludó el elfo- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

-Solo paseaba. Te he visto y he querido darte las gracias por ayudar esta mañana a Julia. La ayudaste a recuperar el control.

-No debieron hacer lo que hicieron –contestó él con la gran seriedad que le caracterizaba- No debes darme las gracias. Para mí fue un inmenso placer y alegría poder ayudarla y lo haré siempre.

-Lo sé –su rostro mostraba una gran simpatía por Haldir- Siento que eres feliz estando cerca de ella.

-Sientes bien –asintió el elfo.

-Estoy segura de que ocurre lo mismo con Julia –dijo Sandra al mismo tiempo que sonreía y se giraba para volver a palacio.

No tuvo tiempo de sentirlo, fue muy rápido. Haldir se lanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo.

Extrañada y sorprendida se giró para mirar a Haldir y si hacía falta lanzarle un buen hechizo de fuego pero se quedó estupefacta cuando apreció que los ojos del elfo no la miraban a ella sino que permanecían fijos en un punto concreto.

Siguió la dirección que apuntaban los ojos de Haldir y vio con gran horror una flecha negra clavada en el tronco del árbol en donde había estado recostada, justo a la altura de su corazón.

OoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooO

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Os ruego de todo corazón me perdonéis por haber tardado un poco en actualizar. Llevo una temporada muy liada y no puedo ponerte en el ordenador todo lo que deseo, además de las típicas gripes y catarros del invierno.

Millones de gracias a **HADA, PauMalfoy, Ginebra, Leahnor Naril Potter, Demona, Sonia11, Eladreaw y firts-ayanami** por sus maravillos comentarios que tanto me animan y tan feliz me hacen.

Responderé todos los comentarios de forma personal por la opción reply de la web y a los que me dejéis dirección de correo electrónico.

Cuidaros muchísimo.

Os adoro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – Lucha y un padre sobre-protector

Todos estaban en las puertas del palacio con sus miradas fijas hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Lord Elrond había ordenado que los habitantes de Rivendell que se refugiaran dentro de la seguridad de los muros del palacio y gran cantidad de elfos habían obedecido la llamada al mismo tiempo que la guardia de la ciudad se prestaba para la próxima batalla.

Varios exploradores habían vuelto e informado que un gran contingente de orcos y de uruk-hais estaba rodeando la ciudad. Habían calculado su número en unos miles de ellos y el señor de Rivendell no había dudado en enviar mensaje a la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro, ciudad en donde habitaba el rey Thranduil para alertarle del peligro de seres de la oscuridad por los alrededores.

La noche era completamente cerrada, ni tan solo la luna brillaba en el firmamento.

El grupo de personas que estaban apostadas, todas con sus armas a punto, permanecían concentradas en los sonidos que el aire les hacía llegar.

Gritos de guerra, gruñidos, voces fantasmagóricas en un idioma oscuro y aterrador inundaban toda la ciudad.

-Son muchos –la voz del señor de Rivendell rompió el silencio reinante entre los que allí estaban.

-Muchos son –Gandalf asintió a las palabras de su amigo.

Liguerión y Légolas se acercaron a Sandra y a Nelia intentando que ambas mujeres se pusieran a cubierto, dentro del resguardo de los muros del palacio a lo que la joven maga se negó rotundamente. Antes de que Nelia se uniera a la negación de Sandra, el joven príncipe elfo la cogió por una mano y literalmente la arrastró dentro de la seguridad de la fuerte edificación.

Lord Elrond no tardó en dar la orden de estar todos preparados para salir al encuentro de aquellos seres. No debían, costara lo que costase, dejar que entraran en la ciudad.

-¿Puedo pedirte que tengas cuidado? –Haldir se acercó a Julia con la esperanza de que la joven no se arriesgara, aunque sabía perfectamente que todo intento fracasaría con la joven guerrera.

Por toda respuesta, la guerrera ninja sonrió al enorme elfo para luego volver su mirada hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

Dentro de su cabeza muchos sentimientos estaban en danza. El primero de ellos su total furia por el ataque sufrido por su amiga, un ataque que si no fuera por la rápida acción de Haldir había supuesto su muerte segura. También su mente estaba llena de un gran respeto y amistad que sentía por todos los que la rodeaban, todos eran unos seres excepcionales y valoraba muchísimo la amistad que de forma desinteresada le habían ofrecido ya que, al contrario que ocurría en otros lugares en donde la amistad venía por el temor que infundía, allí nadie le había pedido nada, nadie había querido aprovecharse de sus habilidades. Por último, el sentimiento que llenaba su alma, un inmenso sentimiento protector hacia todos ellos. No permitiría que ninguno saliera herido.

Recordaba con gran cariño la ternura y el amor que los niños de la ciudad habían mostrado por ella y como se sentaban a su lado contándole historias de la ciudad y ella misma les explicaba cuentos sobre lejanos lugares. Moriría antes de que uno de esos niños sufriera mal.

Por último sentía la urgente necesidad de proteger a Haldir. Creía saber qué estaba pasando dentro de su ser y ese sentimiento hacía que su furia guerrera aumentara como nunca en sus años de ninja lo había hecho.

Sandra mantenía una mirada sumamente fría. Todavía se sentía afectada por saber que habían intentado quitarla de en medio y que si no fuera por Haldir ahora estaría en no muy buenas condiciones.

Como su amiga hacía, observaba la entrada de la ciudad al mismo tiempo que una fiera determinación inundaba todo su cuerpo.

Sabía que Liguerión no dudaría un solo momento en protegerla, lo mismo que el resto de los elfos y sabía perfectamente que su amada amiga estaría furiosa como nunca lo había estado antes de ahora y buscando una venganza contra los que la habían atacado. Una venganza que sabía que haría que la ninja desarrollara su más alto nivel de lucha con katana. Ver como sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos finos guantes antideslizantes, del mismo color negro que sus ropas y que permitían sujetar las katanas con mucha más fuerza, así se lo indicaba. Su amiga necesitaría su ayuda y ella se la brindaría con todo el poder que pudiera hacer salir de su interior.

Lord Elrond mantenía su pose erguida pero no podía ocultar una inmensa preocupación, no solo por su pueblo, sino por su familia. Su amada hija y sus más amados nietos estaban en la ciudad y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para repeler el ataque que estaban por entablar y librar a su familia de las garras de la oscuridad.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

Una imponente columna de soldados elfos marchaba camino de la ciudad de Rivendell. Al frente del enorme ejército estaba un elfo de impresionante estatura que sobresalía entre los demás. El gigantesco elfo no era otro que Thranduil, rey de Mirkwood, la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro y padre de Légolas.

El semblante del rey elfo era tremendamente serio y todo aquel que lo veía sentía un verdadero temor ante la fiereza de su mirada.

Llevaban cuatro días de camino y nadie dudaba en forzar la marcha para llegar a su destino lo antes posible.

Su precipitada partida se motivó a causa del informe que uno de sus exploradores le dio. Había observado un enorme ejército de orcos y de uruk-hais que marchaban directamente hacia la ciudad de Rivendell y un solo pensamiento vino a su mente: ¡LEGOLAS!

Su único hijo había acudido a visitar a Lord Elrond, señor de Rivendell, transmitiéndole saludos personales del rey en una amistad que duraba desde milenios y que continuaría eternamente.

El rey Thranduil era un gran soberano y amaba a su pueblo por encima de todo, pero cuando el peligro rondaba a su único hijo, perdía completamente toda la tranquilidad y racionalidad. Légolas era su tesoro más preciado, lo amaba con locura y a causa de ese amor y de su gigantesco instinto paternal, era tremendamente super sobre-protector. No eran pocas las veces que padre e hijo discutían porque el príncipe participaba en cacerías o pequeñas escaramuzas y el rey se obsesionaba en que se quedara en palacio completamente a salvo.

Con su guardia perfectamente entrenada, no tardó en formarse el gran ejército que, con él a la cabeza, marcharían directamente en ayuda de los habitantes de Rivendell, y como objetivo principal del rey, poner a salvo a su amado hijo.

Un sonido hizo que el soberano saliera de sus pensamientos y fijara su vista hacia el cielo. Una imponente águila volaba a su encuentro.

Sin dudarlo ni un solo momento levantó su brazo y la inteligente ave no dudó un solo instante en posarse cuidadosamente sobre él.

Con gran habilidad desenrolló el mensaje que traía atado a su pata y lo leyó atentamente, palideciendo intensamente a medida que avanzaba en su lectura.

Era un mensaje corto, como es natural en el Señor de Rivendell que no le gustaba extenderse en palabrería y siempre ponía lo justo, pero asimismo lo más importante, para el rey elfo la última frase: _estamos rodeados y nos superan en gran número pero lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas._

Los ojos de Thranduil se llenaron de lágrimas y con una mueca en su rostro que haría temblar incluso al más temido uruk-hais ordenó avivar el paso de los caballos.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

Continuaban en silencio esperando que llegara el momento para lanzarse a luchar contra aquellos seres y proteger la ciudad con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es una noche muy oscura –comentó Netherión

-Crearé la luz de una super-nova –aseguró Sandra

-No –interrumpió Julia- Si la creas, al principio nos ayudará, pero cuando estemos luchando, su intensidad nos deslumbrará a todos cegándonos por completo.

-Entonces una luz de sol pero más potente.

-Eso estaría mucho mejor –sonrió la guerrera ninja sin dejar de mirar hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

Nadie pudo observar el brillo que había aparecido en los ojos de la Dama de las Espadas, un brillo que mostraba una determinación que ninguno de los presentes conocía hasta ahora.

Liguerión se había acercado a Sandra y se había asegurado de poder estar a su lado, de esa forma podía luchar contra los servidores de Saruman y al mismo tiempo proteger a la joven maga. No estaba dispuesto a que ningún mal pudiera alcanzarla, ya tuvo un susto de muerte cuando se había separado de él unos días atrás al encontrarse con aquel grupo de orcos y uruk-hais y no estaba dispuesto a que aquello sucediera de nuevo.

-Preparen los arcos –ordenó Lord Elrond al mismo tiempo que él mismo asía con gran firmeza su enorme espada élfica.

Fue el momento que esperaba. Cuando todos los que la rodeaban se dispusieron a coger sus arcos y tensarlos con las flechas listas para ser disparadas, con un rápido movimiento comenzó a correr y alejarse del grupo que allí estaba al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la espalda y sacaba de su funda las dos negras katanas. A su lado Sultán y Sombra corrían mostrando sus amenazadores colmillos.

-¡JULIA! –el grito de Sandra hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de que la joven guerrera ya no estaba entre ellos y que se alejaba a una gran velocidad.

La vieron como sacaba sus katanas y que comenzaba a hacer vertiginosos giros con ellas, como si estuviera luchando contra algo, algo que se había adentrado en la ciudad.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, la Gran Maga Blanca alzó sus manos y una potente luz se elevó para alumbrar todo lo que les rodeaba. Así pudieron ver como, con rapidísimos movimientos que no habían visto en su anterior lucha, las potentes y afiladísimas katanas comenzaban a eliminar a servidores del mago oscuro al mismo tiempo que los imponentes dogos alemanes se lanzaban contra todo aquél que osara adentrarse en aquella ciudad.

Haldir no esperó ninguna orden por parte de Lord Elrond. Con fiera determinación comenzó a lanzar flecha tras flecha que acertaba de lleno en las cabezas de los seres que les estaban atacando.

Gandalf no dudó un instante en coger su espada y lanzarse tras la guerrera ninja y unirse a ella en la lucha.

Durante largas horas los sonidos de las espadas al chocar entre sí, los alaridos de muerte que lanzaban los orcos y los uruk-hais, los silbidos de las flechas al atravesar el aire y los gritos de ánimo que Lord Elrond daba a su ejército era lo que se pudo escuchar.

Sandra seguía en su empeño por continuar creando la poderosa luz que hacía que los valientes guerreros pudieran luchar con gran precisión y que sabía que los orcos no podían soportarla y que molestaba a los uruk-hais. El paso de las horas había debilitado a la joven maga que comenzaba a dar muestras de cansancio, pero que no abandonaba su lucha interior. Agradecida sintió como dos pares de brazos la ayudaban a sostenerse. Nelia y Arwen habían apreciado el cansancio en el rostro de la maga y no dudaron un momento en ir a ayudarla.

Los arqueros seguían en su incansable labor de lanzar flecha tras flecha en un valiente y decidido esfuerzo en ganar aquella batalla.

En vista de que por las puertas de la ciudad les era casi imposible penetrar en ella, los siervos de Saruman comenzaron a escalar los muros, siendo recibidos por la fiera defensa del ejército de la ciudad.

Cuando los elfos que no tenían a mano más flechas, cogieron sus espadas y marcharon directamente a unirse a los que estaban luchando con ese arma.

La lucha se estaba haciendo eterna y en el cielo los lejanos rayos del sol delataban el inicio del nuevo día. Llevaban toda la noche luchando sin descanso y no sabían cuando podrían terminar.

Légolas había terminado sus flechas y no dudó un solo instante en coger su espada y adentrarse en la lucha. Sin dar muestras de cansancio había pasado entre Haldir, Julia y Lord Elrond y seguía dando estocada tras estocada con gran precisión logrando acabar con cuantos orcos se cruzaban por su camino.

Seguía su lucha incansable y moviéndose con la gran agilidad y flexibilidad que le eran propias hasta que se encontró rodeado por dos orcos y un uruk-hais. Sus estocadas aumentaron de velocidad pero parecía que la fuerza de sus atacantes no disminuía y estar pendiente de tres espadas a la vez no era nada fácil. En esos momentos habría deseado poseer la habilidad de la Dama de las Espadas y tener en sus manos un par de las katanas que tan poderosas se habían demostrado.

Cuando había logrado abatir a uno de los orcos, el joven príncipe elfo se encogió de dolor al notar como la espada del uruk-hais se clavaba en su hombro.

Julia pudo ver cómo Légolas caía herido a manos de aquel uruk-hais y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para llegar en su auxilio, pero se sorprendió al ser rebasada por una enorme montaña de pelo rubio que corría hacía el elfo.

Légolas sentía que su momento acababa de llegar y se sorprendió cuando el uruk-hais que lo había herido cayó muerto frente a él. Levantó su mirada y se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse frente a su padre, que era portador de una mirada terrorífica.

Fue entonces cuando los luchadores de la ciudad de Rivendell se percataron del sonido que emitía un cuerno, el sonido que llamaba a la lucha. Era un sonido que provenía del fondo del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad y pertenecía, sin duda alguna, a un cuerno élfico.

La euforia se instaló en todos los presentes cuando vieron un enorme grupo de elfos rubios que luchaban desde la retaguardia del ejército atacante y que de entre este enorme grupo de rubios elfos se destacaba una figura. La figura de un elfo de una altura realmente impresionante, mucho más alto que el mismísimo Haldir. Un elfo que luchaba a espada con una fiereza sin igual y que era bien conocido por todos los habitantes de Rivendell, el rey Thranduil.

Thranduil no perdió el tiempo e hizo que dos miembros de su escolta personal alejaran a su hijo de allí y lo pusieran a salvo y siguió luchando sin descanso, buscando la destrucción de aquellos que habían osado dañar a su tesoro más preciado, su único y amado hijo, pero se sorprendió cuando, junto a él, apareció una mujer joven totalmente vestida de negro que le llegaba bastante más bajo de su pecho y que mantenía en sus manos dos delgadas espadas con una forma que nunca había visto, pero que demostraban ser muy poderosas.

El rey la miró fijamente pero sin perder de vista todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se maravilló de la forma de luchar que tenía aquella mujer y se dijo para sí mismo "pequeña pero peligrosa".

-Yo que usted no miraría tanto –fue lo que la joven dijo y que le ocasionó un sobresalto- Le puedo asegurar que siendo bastante más baja que usted, estos bichos me temen mucho más y puedo matar a mucho más todavía.

-Soy el mejor luchador con espada de Mirkwood –dijo el rey sin delatar su identidad- No hay quien me gane

-¿Se apuesta alguna cosa a que le gano a matar estas cosas tan feas y apestosas?

-Apuesto uno de mis mejores caballos contra una de sus espadas–sonrió confiado el monarca dando una certera estocada contra un uruk-hais.

-Mis katanas de guerra no entran en ninguna apuesta, pero sí una katana de adiestramiento.

-Cuando guste joven dama

Fue entonces cuando se enlazaron en una fiera lucha para ver quien mataba más orcos. El rey Thranduil daba unas estocadas muy precisas y que no fallaban en ningún momento pero empezó a comprender que había cometido un error al subestimar a aquella mujer ya que veía como con sus dos espadas, que se movían a una velocidad que ningún ser podía seguir, elfos incluidos, iban eliminando a muchos más orcos que él y eliminaban con gran facilidad a los uruk-hais.

Una hora más tarde el último de los servidores de Saruman caía abatido por Lord Elrond y por fin se pudo hacer balance de la situación.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

En una enorme sala los heridos estaban siendo atendidos por los sanadores que prestos y eficientes atendían con gran precisión todas las heridas que los guerreros sufrían.

Sandra permanecía sentada en uno de los rincones sin que Nelia ni Arwen la permitieran levantarse hasta que el té de hiervas aromáticas revitalizadoras hiciera su efecto y aliviara su agotamiento. La joven maga sonrió al ver a su amiga acercarse a ella.

Con un sonoro suspiró comprobó que la guerrera ninja no tenía ninguna herida, cosa que había extrañado a todos los que les rodeaban, ya que no había nadie que se librara de cortes, rasguños y contusiones. Lo que sí parecía tener es el claro cansancio que todos padecían. Había sido una noche entera de luchar sin descansar y no había ser vivo que aguantara semejante ritmo.

Arwen tendió a Julia una enorme taza con el mismo té revitalizante que había tomado Sandra e insistió en que se lo tomara en ese mismo instante y sin dejar ni una sola gota.

Sandra se quedó mirado un punto determinado sin que un solo músculo de su cuerpo se moviera. El motivo de su sorpresa era la aparición del elfo más alto que había visto en el tiempo que había estado allí y que seguramente no habría otro tan enorme como ese. Dicho elfo lucía una larga cabellera rubia y marchaba directamente hacia donde el príncipe Légolas estaba siendo atendido.

-¡Arrea la madre! –exclamó la joven maga- ¡Qué tipo más largo! ¿Qué le habrán dado de comer a ese para crecer tanto?

-He luchado a su lado –dijo Julia- Hicimos una pequeña apuesta.

-¿Has apostado algo con él? –los ojos de Nelia casi se salían de sus órbitas

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿No sabes quien es? –insistió Nelia

-La verdad es que en plena batalla nadie tuvo la delicadeza de hacer presentaciones oficiales, lo único que sé es que lucha bien con la espada

-Claro que lucha bien con la espada –intervino Arwen- Es el mejor elfo manejando la espada de toda la Tierra Media. Es el padre de Légolas, el rey Thranduil del Bosque Oscuro.

-Julia ¿Has apostado contra un rey? –Sandra miraba a su amiga con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Sí –su respuesta fue corta y sencilla

-¿Qué apostaste?

-Apostamos uno de sus mejores caballos contra una de mis katanas de entrenamiento al que matara más orcos y uruk-hais

-Y... ¿Quién ganó? –Arwen casi temía hacer esa pregunta.

-Espero que el caballo sea bello –una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la guerrera ninja al contemplar los rostros de su amiga y de las dos elfas. Tenía la impresión de que si en esos momentos alguien quisiera poner una amarga medicina en sus bocas no tendría ningún problema.

Por su parte, el monarca del Bosque Oscuro había pasado cerca de las cuatro mujeres y con una disimulada mirada apreció con gran admiración a la joven mujer que, con gran destreza y poder, le había ganado sin ninguna dificultad. Por más que la observaba no podía determinar de dónde podría provenir una guerrera como ella. Las elfas, todas ellas, eran adiestradas en el manejo del arco, algunas eran muy buenas con la espada pero ninguna podría tener ninguna esperanza contra aquella extraña mujer vestida de negro.

Con paso rápido llegó al lado del lecho que ocupaba su hijo y cuando éste intentaba incorporarse, con sus manos le obligó a tenderse de nuevo.

-Ada –sonrió Légolas

-Descansa, tus heridas necesitan reposo.

-Estoy bien y este lecho puede ser aprovechado por alguien más herido que yo

-Estás herido y los sanadores saben lo que debes hacer, que es continuar reposando.

El príncipe terminó claudicando y rindiéndose a la testarudez de su padre volvió a tenderse en el lecho.

El monarca ya había explicado a su hijo el porqué de su pronta aparición en la ciudad, aunque se guardó muy bien el hecho de que casi no había dejado descansar a sus hombres de tanto que les hizo forzar la marcha.

-Has luchado muy bien, Légolas. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, mi señor.

-En la lucha estaba junto con una mujer joven que tenía dos espadas muy extrañas, katanas creo recordar que las llamó. Demostró ser una gran guerrera.

-Lo es, ada. Ha derrotado a Liguerión en todos los campos de lucha y sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Derrotó al maestro instructor del ejército de Rivendell?

-Sí –contestó Légolas sonriendo al recordar lo sucedido- y con una de sus katanas partió una espada élfica por la mitad.

-¿Qué hizo qué?

-Es la Dama de las Espadas

-¿¡QUÉ? ¿La Dama de las Espadas? –los ojos del monarca demostraban su estupor- ¿Y se me ocurrió hacer una apuesta contra ella?

-¿Apostaste contra la Dama de las Espadas? ¿El qué?

-El mejor de mis caballos contra una de sus katanas al que matara más orcos –susurró el monarca.

-Espero poder despedirme de Argog –se lamentó el príncipe recordando al magnífico semental gris del rey, sabiendo ya quien había ganado la apuesta sin que nadie le dijera el resultado, pero sonrió al ver quienes se estaban acercando a ellos.

-Hola Légolas –saludó Julia-. Espero que tu herida no te esté molestando mucho.

-Ya estoy bien, aunque mi padre no permite que me levante. Mi señor –dijo girándose a su padre- os presento a Julia, la Dama de las Espadas y a Sandra –señalando a la otra joven que estaba a su lado- la Gran Maga Blanca. Julia, Sandra –dijo señalando después a monarca- mi padre, el rey Thranduil de Mirkwood.

El Rey, más sorprendido que antes, inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo y tremendo respeto hacia las dos mujeres. Sabía de su existencia gracias a los mensajes que Lord Elrond le enviaba para ponerle al tanto de todo lo que ocurría. No esperaba que esos dos personajes tan importantes fueran las dos jóvenes mujeres que tenía frente a él.

Sandra también inclinó su cabeza con una gran reverencia, tal y como le habían ido explicando en el protocolo élfico mientras que Julia lo hizo pero mucho más levemente, aunque dadas las costumbres de la guerrera, aquella pequeña inclinación era una gran muestra de respeto.

-¡Thranduil! ¡amigo mío! –Lord Elrond no tardó en acercarse al grupo y saludar a su viejo amigo.

-Elrond –el rey elfo sonrió amigablemente al señor de Rivendell- No sabes cuánto me alegro de poder comprobar que estáis todos bien.

-Gracias a tu providencial llegada

-Varios de mis exploradores me anunciaron que habían visto un gran ejército de orcos venir hacia aquí y no me lo pensé dos veces –contestó Thranduil al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el hombro sano de su hijo.

-Y también te alegrarás que tu hijo esté bien.

-Más que nada en este mundo –reconoció el monarca

-Veo que ya conoces a la Dama de las Espadas y a la Gran Maga Blanca

-Así es –el rey volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia las dos mujeres- He tenido el gran honor de luchar al lado de la Dama de las Espadas, a la que el título le hace poca justicia –todos le miraron sorprendidos- Su título bien podía ser la Gran Dama de las Espadas.

-El rey me halaga –contestó Julia sonriendo levemente- pero creo que exagera un poco.

-No lo hace –contestaron Lord Elrond y Légolas al mismo tiempo.

-Julia, te ves cansada –comentó Légolas

-Un poco sí que lo estoy, pero no tardaré en ponerme bien

-Ha sido una noche de lucha sin descanso ni tregua, que estés cansada es lo más normal del mundo –dijo Lord Elrond-. Todos estamos cansados. ¡Haldir! –llamó al elfo.

-¿Lord Elrond? –contestó el enorme elfo acercándose al grupo e inclinando la cabeza ante el Señor de Rivendell y el Rey de Mirkwood

-Por favor, acompaña a Julia a sus habitaciones y cerciórate de que toma alimento y descansa y también es hora para ti de reponer fuerzas. Nelia, por favor acompaña a Sandra y asegúrate que también toma alimento y reposa. A todos nos hace falta recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

Paseaban por las calles de la ciudad gozando del canto de los pájaros y del aroma de las innumerables flores que adornaban los jardines.

Lord Elrond explicaba a Thranduil, que caminaba a su derecha, todos los eventos desde que las dos jóvenes habían llegado a la ciudad e intentaba describir cada detalle con la mayor exactitud posible.

Sandra y Julia estaban tras ellos, un poco alejadas, acompañadas por Légolas, Nelia y Arwen, ya que tanto Aragorn como Haldir se habían sumado a las patrullas que revisaban los alrededores para asegurarse de que la tranquilidad reinaba en la ciudad.

Sultán y Sombra no perdían de vista a los dos grupos de paseantes como si quisieran cerciorarse que ningún mal les alcanzara. Después de su actuación la noche pasada contra los orcos, todos los habitantes de la ciudad les miraban con mayor respeto todavía.

Cuando llegaban a uno de los jardines Thranduil se giró para mirar a la guerrera ninja.

-Debemos ponernos de acuerdo para entregaros el premio de la apuesta.

-Así es –contestó Julia- pero no hay prisa, yo ya tengo tres caballos.

-¿Tres caballos?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la joven guerrera lanzó un agudo silbido que se pudo escuchar desde todos los rincones de Rivendell. Instantes después el ruido de unos cascos golpeando el suelo llegó a todos los presentes y los que lo causaban no tardaron en aparecer.

El rey elfo se quedó total y absolutamente estupefacto al ver ante sí a tres magníficos sementales. Uno de ellos tan negro como la noche sin luna y de pelaje brillante que resplandecía con los rayos del sol. Otro era de un blanco inmaculado y ninguna mancha se encontraba en su pelaje que parecía reflejar el brillo del sol. El tercero causó más sensación que los otros ya que nunca había visto nada igual. El noble animal era de piel torda pero con las crines y los pelos de la cola de un rubio amarillento.

Los tres poseían crines tan largas que les sobrepasaban sus cuellos y casi les llegaban a la altura de las patas, y el pelo de sus colas casi arrastraba por el suelo. Se les veía una gran fuerza y sus ojos reflejaban un amor sin límites hacia su dueña.

Thranduil no se recuperaba de su sorpresa y su boca estaba tan abierta que casi podía caber de una sola vez una manzana entera.

Los tres sementales los rebasaron y siguieron su alegre galope hasta llegar al lado de la guerrera ninja buscando sus ansiadas caricias.

Lord Elrond miraba divertido a su viejo amigo y decidió que ya era hora de que reaccionara por lo que puso su mano en la barbilla del rey y le cerró la boca ya que el cuadro que ofrecía no era muy digno de la nobleza.

-Son magníficos –susurró el rey- los caballos más fuertes y bellos que haya podido ver en toda mi larga vida.

-Son de pura raza española

-¿Qué raza es esa? –su extrañeza se reflejaba en el rostro.

-Una raza de caballos del mundo de donde Sandra y yo provenimos.

-Debe haber unos magníficos animales allí

-La verdad es que no muchos –reconoció la ninja-, los aviones y los coches los suplen.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?

-Medios de transporte. Légolas ya subió a uno de ellos –contestó la joven al mismo tiempo que Légolas al recordar su aventura en aquel monstruo palidecía intensamente y mostraba un puro terror en el rostro.

-No me lo recuerdes –rogó el príncipe elfo.

-Julia –dijo el rey en un tono más animado- Tenemos que planear un viaje hacia la ciudad de Mirkwood. Así descansaríais las dos y podrías empezar a visitar diferentes lugares de la Tierra Media. Llevad también a vuestros magníficos caballos. La verdad es que tengo unas cuantas yeguas a quienes les encantaría un encuentro con vuestros sementales. Os prometo que los cuidaremos con el mayor mimo y delicadeza.

-Majestad –intervino Arwen- primero íbamos nosotros con nuestras yeguas.

-Yo también tenía pensado pediros el favor –añadió Lord Elrond

Las dos amigas estaban que ya no podían contener las risas al ver cómo los elfos que los rodeaban estaban casi peleándose para poder conseguir que sus yeguas se aparearan con los tres sementales y así obtener unos caballos mucho más fuertes y hermosos de los que ahora tenían.

-Traigan a sus yeguas –terminó diciendo Julia-, pero que sean bastantes. Mis caballos deben tener las suficientes como para no pelearse entre ellos.

Nada más terminar de decir eso, Julia no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada, ya que tanto Arwen, como Lord Elrond y el rey Thranduil corrían a hacer que prepararan a sus yeguas mientras que el príncipe elfo se quedaba haciéndoles compañía y riendo alegremente por la situación creada.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

El salón estaba decorado con sus mejores galas para la fiesta que se había preparado para dar la bienvenida al rey Thranduil.

Todos vestían con sus mejores galas. A pesar de que la amistad que unía al Señor de Rivendell y al Rey de Mirkwood databa de milenios eran pocas las veces en las que los dos grandes señores coincidían y la ocasión lo meritaba.

No quedaba ya ninguna señal o indicio de la lucha que habían mantenido y cualquiera que mirara la ciudad y a sus habitantes diría que aquel duro encuentro nunca había sucedido.

Para una ocasión tan especial Arwen se había ocupado personalmente de aconsejar a su hija mayor sobre el atuendo perfecto para una celebración como aquella. Una vez quedó satisfecha, junto con Therese fueron a buscar a Nelia para elegir un lindo vestido para Sandra e intentar aconsejar a Julia.

Después de lo ocurrido con la ropa de la guerrera ninja nadie se atrevía a hacerle cualquier comentario sobre lo que se tendría que poner y, por descontado, todos se abstenían de intentar inculcarle la moda élfica.

-¿Han conseguido los tejedores lograr un tejido apropiado para la ropa de la Dama de las Espadas? –quiso saber Arwen.

-Llevan horas de trabajo y no han conseguido dar con la fibra que Julia desea –negó Nelia con la cabeza-, e intentar lograr el mismo tipo de ropa que el que fue destruido lo consideran imposible.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las dos amigas, las elfas se quedaron paradas por la sorpresa. No esperaban ver lo que sus ojos les moraban.

Sandra y Julia ya habían salido de sus habitaciones y estaban hablando tranquilamente en medio del pasillo.

La Gran Maga Blanca había escogido un precioso vestido azul cielo mezclado con plata y oro con mangas largas confeccionadas con gasa de los mismos colores. Una fina diadema de oro adornaba su largo cabello.

La Dama de las Espadas había escogido un atuendo de pantalones negros y una magnífica túnica en plata, ajustada con un cinturón de cuero, que le llegaba hasta los pies y abierta por los lados hasta llegar a la cintura para así asegurar una mayor libertad de movimientos. Como adorno lo único que llevaba era una fina cadena de pequeñas perlas alrededor de su cuello. Una katana negra y otra de color plata permanecían colgadas en su espalda haciendo juego con la ropa que llevaba. En su mano derecha, mantenía firmemente sujetas otras dos katanas también de color plata.

Cuando las elfas se unieron a ellas la risa era la tónica general de la conversación. Todas recordaban como después de salir corriendo, junto con Lord Elrond y el rey Thranduil en busca de sus yeguas, ninguno de los tres había encontrado alguna que estuviera en el momento idóneo para un encuentro con los sementales de la guerrera.

Al llegar al salón ya casi todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos y marcharon directamente hacia la mesa principal en donde un grupo de hombres las miraban sorprendidos.

De las otras mesas leves rumores se levantaron ante la aparición de la joven guerrera con el atuendo que había elegido. No eran rumores de desagrado o crítica, eran rumores y frases llenas de admiración.

-Buenas noches mis queridas y hermosas damas –saludó Lord Elrond con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches a todos –saludaron las recién llegadas.

-Mi buen amigo Elrond es realmente afortunado al contar entre los comensales de esta mesa con damas tan hermosas y elegantes como todas vosotras, aunque reconozco que eso me hace gran honor, así puedo disfrutar de vuestra compañía.

-El rey nos honra con sus halagos –dijo Arwen sonriendo al monarca.

-No hay duda de que es todo un caballero –afirmó Sandra

-En fórmulas de etiqueta no me pronunciaré –comentó Julia mientras sonreía amigablemente-, pero sí que lo haré como a los dos grandes señores que son.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron asombrados y a la expectativa de ver qué era lo que la Dama de las Espadas tenía que decir.

-Es para mí un honor hacer entrega a Lord Elron y al Rey Thranduil de estas dos katanas –dijo al mismo tiempo que mostraba a los dos grandes señores las katanas que llevaba en su mano- No han sido usadas por nadie y necesitan a un gran guerrero que las valore como lo que son, las más absoluta perfección en el arte de construir una gran espada.

Dicho eso tendió una katana a cada uno de los dos elfos y estos se quedaron ensimismados mirando el tranquilo rostro de la guerrera y el preciado e invaluable obsequio que les era entregado.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Thranduil-, pero si perdí la apuesta.

-Perdió una apuesta por una katana de entrenamiento, este es un obsequio de amistad.

-Se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano los que han sido agraciados por un obsequio de Julia –intervino Sandra, haciendo ver a los dos elfos la importancia que tenía ese regalo-. Es una muestra de admiración y respeto. Una admiración y respeto que deben ser fielmente atesorados.

-Estoy profundamente emocionado por recibir algo tan preciado –dijo Lord Elrond tomando la plateada katana e inclinado su cabeza en respuesta al inapreciable honor del que había sido objeto.

-Será mi tesoro más preciado y ocupará un lugar de honor en el gran salón del trono. Juro por lo más sagrado que la honraré y me haré merecedor de poseer tan invaluable presente.

-Solo una aclaración –dijo Julia haciendo que todos se la quedara mirando fijamente-. Son katanas de guerra, no de entrenamiento. Solo pueden ser sacadas de su funda para la lucha y para matar, no para entrenarse. Ahora pueden sacarlas para ser admiradas, pero una vez dentro de su funda, su único uso ha de ser el de la lucha. Sería una deshonra utilizarlas para practicar.

Asintiendo, los dos elfos sacaron las katanas de sus respectivas fundas y quedaron fascinados por el enorme brillo del metal y su afiladísimo acero. Volviéndolas a guardar, se las colgaron en la espalda y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa. No pensaban dejar a un lado el magnífico regalo que habían recibido.

El silencio que había reinado en el salón se había roto con un gran aplauso por parte de todos los asistentes y la cena continuó de forma animada y distendida.

-He de confesaros –decía Thranduil- que me quedé totalmente impresionado por vuestra destreza en la lucha.

-Julia es la mejor –afirmó Sandra- No tiene rival ni en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ni en la lucha con espadas.

-Me haríais feliz si me permitierais realizar con vos un entrenamiento completo.

-¿Completo? –preguntó la guerrera con mirada sorprendida.

-Total y absolutamente completo –insistió el monarca

-¿Completo completo? –insistió la guerrera con una mirada que mostraba su incomodidad

-Es lo que os estoy pidiendo ¿Ocurre algo extraño? –Thranduil no entendía el cambio de actitud de la guerrera.

-Lo que ocurre –intervino Sandra- es que un entrenamiento total y absolutamente completo como deseáis, casi siempre acaba con la muerte de uno de los contrincantes.

-Entonces que sea semi-completo –se apresuró a intervenir Légolas, que sabía a la perfección quien acabaría con mal fin si aquel entrenamiento se llevara a cabo.

-Eso es más comprensible –asintió la guerrera sonriendo al fin- Mañana por la mañana, después del desayuno.

-Estoy impaciente por empezar.

-Ya veremos si sigue igual cuando termine –susurró Légolas a Aragorn.

OoooooooooOooooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooO

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

No he podido actualizar tan pronto como me habría gustado pero sigo con mis propósitos de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Millones de gracias a **PauMalfoy, Sonia11, Ginebra, HADA, Amazona Verde, Lucía, Demona, Eladreaw** por sus maravilloscomentarios que tanto me animan y tan feliz me hacen.

Responderé todos los comentarios de forma personal por la opción reply de la web y a los que me dejéis dirección de correo electrónico.

HADA: Has deducido bien, Sandra ha tenido que luchar muchísimo para lograr sus propósitos y al menos ella no está dispuesta a que otras mujeres sufran lo mismo. Qué razón tienes, todo iría mucho mejor con las mujeres al frente de todo. La verdad es que Tierra Media no sabe bien lo que les ha caído en cima con la llegada de las dos amigas. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Un abrazo inmenso.

Amazona Verde: Desde luego que a Julia no le gustó un pelo lo que le hicieron a su ropa y sin su permiso, eso les costará más de una preocupación a los elfos. Tanto Sandra como Julia no soportan en machismo. Me temo que o empiezan a cambiar de forma de pensar o los habitantes de Tierra Media tendrás bastantes problemas. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también te guste. Un abrazo inmenso.

Cuidaros muchísimo.

Besos y abrazos para todos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Un entrenamiento con final esperado

Una suave música había iniciado el baile del banquete de bienvenida al Rey Thranduil y gran cantidad de parejas se habían dirigido hacia la pista de baile en donde comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos de una manera suave y rítmica.

Légolas no dudó un solo segundo en acercarse a Nelia e invitarla a acompañarlo a la pista de baile. La joven elfa aceptó al mismo tiempo que una brillante sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y Aragorn guiñaba un ojo a su amigo para que de una vez por todas se declarara y pidiera a la elfa que aceptara a unirse con él, gesto al que el joven príncipe contestó con una suave sonrisa y una mirada llena de picardía.

Aragorn tomó la mano de su esposa y ambos marcharon a unirse a las demás parejas en la pista de baile. Elrond, Thranduil y Gandalf comenzaron a charlar animadamente sobre las diferentes novedades que habían acaecido en los territorios de ambos señores elfos y Therese y Niéromer se unieron a un grupo de jóvenes con el que comenzaron una animada y divertida charla.

Sandra y Julia miraban a las diferentes parejas en sus gráciles movimientos intentando comprender y aprender un poco de los bailes que allí se mostraban aunque poco después prefirieron salir a los jardines para dar un tranquilo paseo y gozar de la belleza del lugar.

Haldir se aposentó en una de las puertas y las observó mientras que ambas amigas caminaban entre los bellos grupos de flores. Liguerión no tardó en unirse a él.

-Son únicas –comentó el instructor

-En verdad que lo son –afirmó Haldir sin quitar su mirada de las dos mujeres.

-Creo que harías bien en sincerarte con Julia –comentó Liguerión logrando que el gigantesco elfo le observara con gran detenimiento.

-Esperaré el momento más oportuno –terminó aceptando Haldir-, aunque te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo con Sandra.

-¿Tanto se ha notado? –el rostro del instructor mostraba una genuina sorpresa.

-Creo que sí. No debe haber en Rivendell nadie que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que estamos sintiendo.

-Tienes razón –sonrió Liguerión- ¿Crees que ellas lo han notado?

-Lo aseguraría

-Yo también esperaré el mejor momento. Debo confesar que tengo un profundo temor a una negativa.

-No debes tener ese miedo, Liguerión –dijo Haldir luciendo una de sus escasas sonrisas- He observado como Sandra te mira. Puedo decirte que ese sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente –Haldir acompañó su afirmación con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Yo he podido comprobar cómo Julia está mucho más pendiente de ti que de todos los demás. Sus ojos brillan de una manera especial y su mirada cambia a terrorífica cuando algún peligro está amenazándote y cuando está a punto de estallar sólo tú la apaciguas.

Ambos elfos se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente. Ninguno de ellos había observado la reacción de la persona de la que más preocupación sentían pero sí que lo habían comprobado de la otra persona.

-¿Continúan en el mismo sitio? –preguntó Sandra a su amiga.

-Sí. Los dos están en el mismo sitio mirándonos con gran detenimiento –contestó Julia.

Las dos amigas se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Ambas estaban muy unidas y se tenían una total confianza la una a la otra por lo que hablar de este tipo de temas no era ningún problema para ellas.

Tanto Sandra como Julia habían salido al jardín y, aunque habían comenzado a dar un tranquilo paseo, ambas estaban pendientes de las reacciones de los dos elfos.

-Ya te lo dije, Julia. Haldir está muy pendiente. Atrapado sin salvación alguna. No sé si los elfos reaccionan igual que los humanos, pero yo diría que le falta poco para que se le caiga la baba.

-Pues Liguerión no se queda muy lejos –sonrió Julia-. Ese elfo me ha sorprendido, ha demostrado convertirse en todo un personaje. Ya sospeché sus sentimientos cuando reaccionó de aquella manera al llegar a casa, después de que regresaras a verme.

-Los dos se han quedado sorprendidos de nuestros atuendos, la verdad es que tu conjunto está causando sensación. No me extrañaría que en la próxima celebración aparecieran vestidos como el que llevas..

-Ser una ninja no obstaculiza el saber qué ponerse en cada ocasión. Lo que me recuerda que esos elfos todavía no han conseguido ropa adecuada para mí. Espero que no tengamos que hacer una excursión a casa a por más ropa.

-Si no logran crearte ropa me temo que tendremos que hacer ese viajecito. En cuanto a Liguerión y a Haldir...

-Tranquila, amiga mía. Esos no se nos escapan. O mucho me equivoco o están esperando un momento idóneo para dar el siguiente paso.

Ambas amigas se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron con su tranquilo paseo, eso sí, sin descuidar ni un solo momento a los dos elfos que continuaban en el mismo lugar.

-Mañana no te pases mucho con el rey –aconsejó la joven maga-. Me gustaría que regresara a su ciudad de una sola pieza.

-Puedes estar tranquila –sonrió la guerrera ninja-. Entero y de una sola pieza volverá, pero no te aseguro que no reciba unos cuantos adornos morados en su piel.

OoooooooooOoooooooooO

El desayuno estaba siendo de lo más distendido y ameno. En la mesa principal Thranduil hablaba muy animadamente con Lord Elrond, Légolas, sentado a su derecha mantenía una cara de circunstancias. Después del desayuno sería la sesión de entrenamiento entre su padre y la Dama de las Espadas y temía los resultados con que terminaría.

Aragorn estaba sentado a la derecha de Lord Elrond, compartiendo los pensamientos de Légolas. Había visto lo suficiente de la joven guerrera como para temer y tener la certeza de que el Rey de Mirkwood no terminaría muy bien parado de aquella experiencia.

Frente a ellos. Gandalf estaba vestido con sus habituales túnicas blancas, pero con una excepción, también llevaba la capa gris claro que usaba cuando viajaba. Ese mismo día marcharía de Rivendell, pero no sin antes contemplar el espectáculo que sabía seguro que se iba a mostrar a todos los demás.

En su habitación Julia examinaba muy detenidamente las nuevas ropas que los tejedores elfos habían preparado. Sus ojos lo decían todo. No servían.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó Sandra

-Llevaré puesta mi ropa. Será un entrenamiento duro y no puedo estar parando cada cuatro minutos a cambiarme de ropa porque la que llevo se haya roto.

-Los tejedores siguen investigando –aseguró Nelia, que ya no sabía qué hacer para conseguir ropas adecuadas para la ninja.

-Lo sé –contestó Julia sonriendo amigablemente- Pero dudo que conozcan el algodón mezclado con poliamida elástica.

-No nos queda otra alternativa –asintió la joven maga- después de comer iremos a casa a buscar más ropa.

-¿Otra vez iréis allí? –Nelia tenía temor en sus ojos- Es muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes, Nelia –sonrió Sandra- No creo que nadie sea tan poco inteligente como para meterse con nosotras.

-Hablaré con Liguerión y con Haldir. No podéis ir solas.

-Mejor no lo hagas –sonreía Sandra- ya se lo comentaré más adelante. Pero ir a buscar más ropa para Julia es indispensable. No puede estar con solo un conjunto que aguante sus movimientos.

-Tienes razón –Nelia bajó su cabeza entristecida- Lo siento mucho.

-Eh, tranquila –Julia se acercó a la elfa y levantó su cabeza-. No estoy enojada. No sabíais lo que ocurría y quien no sabe es como quien no ve. Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. Tengo hambre.

Cuando llegaron al salón las conversaciones bajaron de tono y la gran mayoría se quedaron contemplando a las tres mujeres que acababan de entrar.

Julia, con su acostumbrada ropa negra caminaba tranquila y relajada. Nadie que no la hubiera conocido antes hubiera imaginado que ante él tenía al luchador más temible que pudiera existir en toda la tierra media.

Sandra, que había cambiado sus vestidos por pantalones y blusas que había cogido del armario de Julia sonreía a su lado. Cualquier indicio de que aquella alegre joven era la maga más poderosa que haya existido jamás no aparecía en ella.

Nelia hizo que murmullos comenzaron a oírse en el salón. Había imitado a Sandra y también ella se había puesto unos pantalones y una larga camisa que la llegaba a mitad de los muslos. La joven elfa había tenido que admitir que ahora iba mucho más cómoda vestida como hoy estaba. Se había propuesto pedir a sus nuevas amigas consejos sobre vestuario y pensaba seguirlos al pie de la letra.

Llegaron a la mesa principal en donde un muy sonriente Thranduil, un serio Lord Elrond y unas caras llenas de temor de Légolas y de Aragorn les dieron la bienvenida.

La marcha de Gandalf había entristecido a Sandra. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia del mago al que empezaba a tratar como un familiar cercano. Solo la promesa de volver hizo que la joven sonriera de nuevo.

Comenzaron a desayunar al mismo tiempo que mantenían una animada charla sobre lo que harían cuando terminaran.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para el entrenamiento? –quiso saber Légolas, su rostro evidenciaba la preocupación que sentía.

-Estaría bien un combinado de espada y cuerpo a cuerpo –explicó la joven guerrera-. El arco todavía no lo tengo dominado como para empezar una competición seria.

Aragorn casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba tomando. Ya le habían explicado cómo habían sido sus primeros lanzamientos con esa arma y dudaba mucho que no lo dominara por completo.

-Entonces será espada –Thranduil parecía entusiasmado

-Sí, creo que podremos tener un entrenamiento bastante completo –Julia sonreía amigablemente.

Terminaron el desayuno y un numeroso grupo se encaminó hacia la zona de entrenamiento en donde Thranduil y Julia se prepararían ese día.

Mientras iban caminando, Haldir sintió un leve roce en su hombro y giró su cabeza para ver quien era el que deseaba llamar su atención. Su mirada se suavizó al ver que Nelia era la que le llamaba, pero esa misma expresión tranquila se transformó en una frialdad absoluta al observar la expresión de la elfa.

-Nelia ¿Qué os ocurre? –una verdadera preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

La elfa giró su cabeza levemente para observar como Julia y Sandra caminaban unos metros más adelantadas. No deseaba que ninguna de las dos pudiera oírla. Su gesto no pasó desapercibido para el enorme elfo que mostró una preocupación aún mayor.

-Nelia, por los Valar, dime qué está pasando.

-Haldir –la voz de la elfa era un mero susurro-, creo que tanto Sandra como Julia piensan hacer un viaje a su mundo y temo que van a hacerlo solas.

La reacción del elfo fue la que Nelia había esperado. Los intensos y azules ojos de Haldir se posaron expectantes en la figura de las dos jóvenes.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó con tono carente de emociones.

-Las escuché cuando pasaba cerca de la habitación de Julia. Sandra comentó que después del entrenamiento se acercarían a la casa de Julia a por más ropa.

-¿Te vieron?

-Sí, pero empecé a preguntarles sobre el estilo de ropa que llevaban e incluso me hicieron poner los pantalones que llevo puestos –no era toda la verdad pero así lograría lo que buscaba y, por la expresión en el rostro del elfo, sabía que lo había conseguido.

-Gracias, Nelia –agradeció el elfo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza-. No te preocupes, que solas no irán. Si me disculpas –añadió el elfo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba presuroso de la elfa e iba al encuentro de la persona que le ayudaría a que todo aquello no resultara un desastre y que, afortunadamente, estaba a escasísimos metros de él- Liguerión, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? No te preocupes, no nos perderemos la demostración y lo que tengo que comentarte es tremendamente importante.

El instructor elfo se detuvo un momento y miró fijamente a Haldir. La frialdad y la inexpresión que vio en su rostro sirvió para que el temor invadiera todo su ser.

OoooooooooOoooooooooO

El silencio era atronador, incluso los bellos pájaros que habitaban en el lugar mantenían un respetuoso silencio, como si entendieran que lo que iba a ocurrir frente a ellos era de gran importancia.

Dentro del terreno que se dedicaba al entrenamiento de la guardia de Rivendell dos personas estaban una frente a la otra. Un hombre y una mujer se miraban al mismo tiempo que se concentraban profundamente prestos para empezar un entrenamiento que se había convertido en un acontecimiento que ninguno de los que allí estaban querría perderse.

A primera vista la situación parecía un poco cómica ya que el hombre era increíblemente alto y la mujer apenas le llegaba a la altura de su pecho. Quien no conociese la identidad de los dos inmediatamente sentiría compasión y lástima por la mujer ya que, a simple vista, parecía sumamente frágil y no aparentaba tener posibilidad alguna de salir sin un solo rasguño del entrenamiento que iban a comenzar.

Nelia y Légolas se habían instalado al lado de Sandra. El príncipe elfo no podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía. Ya había alertado a los sanadores de su padre para que le atendieran nada más terminar el entrenamiento pues estaba completamente seguro de cual iba a ser el resultado.

Nelia miraba a su alrededor en busca de un rostro en concreto, al cruzar su mirada con Haldir, que estaba al lado de Liguerión, éste hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza. La joven elfa sonrió aliviada. Sabía que ninguno de los dos se separaría de sus amigas.

Una leve exclamación hizo que Nelia posara sus ojos en Légolas. El elfo mantenía la boca abierta y sus ojos mostraban un verdadero terror.

-¿Légolas? –el tono de Nelia era de preocupación.

-Sus zapatos –susurró el elfo

-¿Qué zapatos? – le elfa no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Se ha quitado los zapatos –Légolas recordaba palabra por palabra las explicaciones de Sandra-. Julia se ha quitado los zapatos.

-Sí –afirmó Sandra que se había unido a la preocupación del príncipe-. Un entrenamiento completo es eso. Espero que no sea muy dura con el rey.

Légolas había mirado con verdadero horror como la joven guerrera se había inclinado y se había quitado los zapatos, dejándolos a un lado del campo de entrenamiento para luego volver a su puesto, frente a Thranduil que mostraba en su rostro la expresión de no entender absolutamente nada.

Con gran tranquilidad, la joven sacó una de sus katanas de entrenamiento y adoptó su posición de ataque, lista para esperar la primera acción de su contrincante, que, imitando su ejemplo, sacó su enorme espada élfica y se preparó para hacer el primer movimiento.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la joven guerrera, esperando que la mujer comenzara su lucha, pero ésta parecía estar en una pose tranquila y relajada, eso sí, sin perder de vista ni un solo movimiento que el soberano élfico hacía.

Thranduil ya estaba impacientándose y decidió dar una estocada rápida y sorpresiva. Era el mejor luchador con espada de Tierra Media y pensaba demostrárselo a la Dama de las Espadas.

Estaba completamente seguro de que conseguiría sorprenderla, pero el sorprendido fue él cuando, sin poder apreciar el movimiento realizado, la katana de entrenamiento había bloqueado perfectamente la espada élfica. Thranduil miró los ojos de la guerrera y sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su ser. Todas las emociones y sentimientos que había visto en aquellos ojos marrones había desaparecido completamente para mostrar una frialdad y una carencia de sensaciones total.

Volvieron a separarse un par de metros el uno del otro para volver a observarse con mayor detenimiento. Thranduil ahora no se veía tan ilusionado con poder sorprender a la joven guerrera. Su concentración era mucho mayor y empezaba a pensar que realmente que el tener ese entrenamiento completo no había sido muy buena idea.

Cogiendo con mucha mayor fuerza su espada se dispuso a iniciar un segundo ataque que ya estaba completamente seguro de que no sería nada sorpresivo. Volvió a observar a la mujer para intentar encontrar un punto desprotegido por el que consiguiera un mejor resultado pero pudo comprobar como cada parte de su ser estaba en tensión, listo para repeler el golpe y responder con uno propio de mayor fuerza.

Fueron sus rapidísimos reflejos élficos lo que le salvaron de lo que le vino en aquel momento. Apenas pudo darse cuenta de nada salvo que la joven guerrera ya estaba junto a él levantando su afiladísima katana e iniciando un ataque mortífero para cualquier otro que no poseyera su habilidad con ese arma.

La katana bajaba a una gran velocidad directamente hacia uno de sus hombros y apenas le dio tiempo de bloquearla con su espada, pero no pudo librarse de lo que vino a continuación. La pierna derecha de la joven guerrera se levantó con suma rapidez y el pie descalzo impactó en su barbilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara hasta casi caer al suelo.

Varias exclamaciones no se hicieron de rogar y los que estaban contemplando aquel entrenamiento y desconocían la verdadera naturaleza de los dos contrincantes, estaban que no podían creer lo que veían. Aquella joven era mucho más baja y sumamente más frágil que el rey elfo y no había tenido problemas para dejarle fuera de combate nada más empezar.

-Sería mejor que siguiera solo con espada y dejara el cuerpo a cuerpo para después o este entrenamiento terminará antes de empezar –comentó Lord Elrond a los que le rodeaban al mismo tiempo que Gandalf asentían con la cabeza al comentario de su amigo.

Thranduil se repuso rápidamente de su primera patada recibida y volvió al centro del terreno de entrenamiento, aquello iba a ser más duro y difícil de que creía en un principio.

Durante el poco rato que llevaban de entrenamiento Julia había estado observando a su contrincante y pudo comprobar que, aunque era muy poderoso, pecaba de los mismos defectos de todos los luchadores, creerse que son más fuertes y poderosos y que no tendrán problemas para batir a su adversario. En el caso de Thranduil sabía que así era, pero ahora tenía la guardia bajada y no era la misma persona que había visto luchar el día anterior contra los orcos.

Una primera tentativa de ataque le dio la razón y con suma facilidad pudo asestar una certera patada en la barbilla del gigantesco elfo.

"_Será mejor que por el momento siga solo con la espada o esto me va a durar menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio_" fue su pensamiento al ver cómo reaccionaba su contrincante.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Sandra la miraba y levantaba sus dos pulgares hacia arriba en claro sigo de "a por él" y a su lado a Légolas que mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos a causa de un miedo atroz a lo que su padre pudiera hacer o en la forma en que acabaría después de este enfrentamiento.

-Será mejor que por ahora sigamos solo con espada –dijo al rey élfico y, ante el gesto afirmativo de su contrincante, asió con más fuerza su katana presta para disfrutar de un entrenamiento que se prometía muy movido y entretenido.

Frente al gesto afirmativo de Thranduil, Julia se lanzó en un desbastador ataque moviendo su katana certeramente hacia el cuerpo del rey que comenzó a defenderse a base de bloquear estocada tras estocada.

El entrenamiento siguió con un ritmo y fuerza ascendente y casi se podía decir que la totalidad de las personas que en ese momento se encontraban en Rivendell estaban contemplando el espectáculo que frente a ellos se ofrecía.

Thranduil, haciendo gala de su habilidad con la espada paraba todas las estocadas que la guerrera ninja le propinaba. Un brillo de satisfacción y orgullo apareció en sus ojos, contento y feliz por ser un contrincante digno de la guerrera.

Diez minutos después pararon y volvieron a separarse un par de metros para observarse de nuevo.

-Es un gran luchador de espada, majestad –afirmó Julia al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-Es un honor para mí el tener vuestro reconocimiento –el pecho del rey se hinchó de satisfacción.

-Creo que es hora de aumentar un poco el nivel, digamos a un nivel 3.

-¿Nivel 3? –los azules ojos del rey mostraban su sorpresa y un claro gesto de no entender absolutamente nada.

-Sí. Hay varios niveles según la fuerza, la rapidez y complejidad de la técnica empleada, como sus nombres, para más facilidad de comprensión utilizo números.

-¿Cuántos niveles hay? –el temor empezaba a mostrarse en el rostro del rey

-Se puede decir que hay cinco niveles, el mayor de ellos lo creé para combinar la técnica de espada y cuerpo a cuerpo, ese lo veremos dentro de un rato, primero sigamos con la espada. Tiene una gran destreza, no creo que tenga dificultad para llegar al cuarto nivel.

Esas palabras lograron animar al Thranduil que fue quien empezó el ataque nada más reiniciar el entrenamiento, pero no tardó de pasar a una técnica defensiva cuando la velocidad de las estocadas que le eran propinadas aumentaba sin consideración alguna.

Veinte minutos más tarde, y después de un vertiginoso duelo de espadas que hizo que todos los presentes mantuvieran una cara de anonadamiento total y en plena estocada Julia declaró en voz alta que pasaban al nivel máximo, la combinación de espada con cuerpo a cuerpo.

Exclamaciones de temor se comenzaron a escuchar y no tardó en verse la indudable supremacía de la joven guerrera. La primera demostración de su destreza vino cuando el rey bloqueó una de sus estocadas y sus pie derecho no tuvo ninguna dificultad para impactar contra las costillas del hombre que, reaccionando lanzó una poderosa estocada contra el miembro que le atacaba, siendo entonces el pie izquierdo quien tomaba el relevo, esta vez unido al crujido que se podía escuchar al romperse un hueso.

Girándose ya casi sin controlar sus movimientos intentó atacar a la cabeza de la mujer, que no tuvo ninguna dificultad para bloquear el ataque y elevar con gran fuerza el pie derecho y alcanzar la barbilla del rey, en donde se volvió a escuchar el ruido del hueso al romperse.

Casi fuera de sí, Thranduil utilizó toda su fuerza élfica para intentar golpear a la mujer con su espada, pero la joven esquivó fácilmente el golpe y no teniendo ningún obstáculo que frenara su fuerte ímpetu, la espada siguió su camino hasta el suelo, donde rebotó de la fuerza que traía y el mango golpeó la entrepierna del rey, quien con un doloroso quejido soltó su espada e intentaba sujetarse la delicada parte afectada al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas, sus ojos abiertos y su boca desencajada por el dolor para terminar tendido boca abajo, todo lo largo que era y sumiéndose en la maravillosa y pacífica negrura de la inconsciencia.

OoooooooooOoooooooooO

Légolas estaba sentado al lado de la cama que ocupaba su padre, atento a lo pudiera necesitar una vez que sus sanadores se ocuparon de él, maldiciendo en silencio las ganas que el hombre había tenido de hacer semejante entrenamiento.

Lord Elrond también estaba allí mientras volvía a observar las heridas de su amigo al mismo tiempo que hacía gestos negativos con la cabeza ante la enorme testarudez de su amigo. Por fortuna los elfos se recuperaban rápidamente de sus heridas y estaba convencido que dentro de dos días el rey de Mirkwood estaría de nuevo dando paseos por los jardines.

-Seguramente esto le enseñará a no plantear un nuevo entrenamiento –decía el señor de Rivendell al príncipe elfo.

-Espero que así sea, porque de lo contrario os aseguro que le ataré a la cama con fuertes correas si es necesario –aseguró Légolas

-No podía figurarme un entrenamiento de ese calibre

-Sinceramente, viendo la forma que tiene de luchar la Dama de las Espadas, creo que incluso ha sido muy suave. No quiero ni pensar en qué le habría ocurrido si hubiera empezado el entrenamiento como lo hizo en sus últimos instantes.

-Me temo –dijo Lord Elrond levantando la vista de su amigo para fijarla en Légolas-, que ahora mismo serías el nuevo rey de Mirkwood.

-Lord Elrond

-Dime

-Tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Sobre que?

-Creo que haríamos bien en tener en constante vigilancia tanto a Sandra como a Julia, me temo que puedan intentar apoderarse de una de ellas, si no es de ambas.

Lord Elrond fijo su mirada en los azules ojos de Légolas. El semblante del príncipe era muy serio y su preocupación genuina.

-Tienes razón –reconoció el señor de Rivendell-, no creo que Saruman se quede tranquilo sin intentar apoderarse de al menos una de ellas. De las dos lo veo difícil, pero de una de ellas creo que lo intentaría.

-El problema no es tenerlas vigiladas, creo que el problema será intentar adivinar por quién se decidiría.

-Eso es fácil –Lord Elrond sirvió bebida en dos copas, entregando una de ellas al príncipe elfo- ¿Quién de las dos le ha hecho más daño en sus ataques? ¿Quién de las dos le ha causado más bajas y se ha mostrado mucho más superior a sus guerreros?

-Hablaré con Haldir y Aragorn, entre los tres tendremos a Julia constantemente vigilada y con Liguerión para que no se despegue de Sandra ni un solo momento.

Légolas salió de la habitación de su padre dejando a éste al cuidado de Lord Elrond y marchó directamente hacia los jardines en donde sabía que podía encontrar a sus amigos.

OoooooooooOoooooooooO

Dentro de la habitación, las dos amigas se habían cambiado de ropa para estar más cómodas. Después de entregar la ropa que había usado en el entrenamiento para que la lavaran, Julia se había vestido con unos pantalones verde oscuros y con una blusa color crema que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y que ajustaba a su cuerpo con una fina correa terminada en un broche de plata en forma de hoja de árbol. Sandra había imitado a su amiga y se puso la ropa más cómoda que había en el armario.

Faltaba poco para la hora de la comida pero las dos amigas parecían tener otros planes.

-¿Esperamos a después de comer? –quiso saber Sandra

-No. He estado observando a Nelia hablar con Haldir, y aseguraría que le ha dicho que tenemos intención de ir a hacer una excursión. ¿Quieres que vayamos solas o acompañadas?

Sandra se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes y después una traviesa sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Solas, tengo mucha curiosidad por ver sus caras cuando volvamos.

-Entonces mejor ahora –Julia sonrió ante la perspectiva de encontrar a unos cuantos elfos casi en pleno ataque de histeria y a dos elfos en particular casi subiéndose por las paredes.

-Cuanto antes mejor

Asintiendo, la joven guerrera descolgó sus katanas negras y se las puso en la espalda. No estaba la situación como para ir de excursión con simples katanas de entrenamiento, más valía ir bien preparada.

OoooooooooOoooooooooO

-¿Estás seguro de ello? –el rostro de Aragorn reflejaba los sentimientos de los demás.

-No –contestó Légolas-, pero esta sensación no me abandona y Lord Elrond está de acuerdo conmigo.

-Entonces no se hable más –contestó Haldir-, no me separaré de Julia ni un solo momento

-Ni yo de Sandra –afirmó Liguerión

-Lo que nos plantea un problema a muy corto plazo –añadió Haldir

-¿Problema? ¿Qué problema? –el príncipe elfo mostró la alarma en su rostro.

-Nelia me informó que había escuchado a las dos que decidían hacer una excursión a su mundo para buscar ropa y que tenían pensado hacerlo solas

-¿¡Que? –Légolas se puso en pie- ¡Eso no lo pueden hacer! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¿Para cuando tenían previsto irse? –quiso saber el rey de Gondor.

-Creo que después de comer

-Entonces no hay más que decir, estaremos preparados, primero será intentar convencerlas de que no pueden ir y si no hay más remedio, acompañarlas, pero lo mejor sería que no fuesen.

-Una cosa es decirlo –contestó Légolas-, otra muy diferente, conseguirlo.

Los cuatro callaron al ver como las dos jóvenes salían del palacio y caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines. Parecían relajadas y Aragorn empezó a tranquilizarse.

-Algo no va bien –la voz de Haldir era un susurro

-¿Qué es? –Aragorn no veía nada extraño.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, creo que van a ir ahora

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Las katanas –fue lo único que dijo Haldir

Los otros tres se las quedaron mirando fijamente sin entender qué era lo que el elfo quería decir hasta que tanto Légolas como Liguerión se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¡Lleva las katanas de combate! –el terror comenzó a invadir al instructor.

Ahora los cuatro amigos comenzaron a caminar más deprisa para alcanzar a las dos jóvenes que habían aumentado el ritmo de sus pasos y marchaban decidida hacia los dos árboles que constituían la puerta a su mundo.

-Corramos, no conseguiremos alcanzarlas –dijo Haldir al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr todo lo rápido que sus piernas élficas se lo permitían

Impotentes vieron como las luces brillantes comenzaban a aparecer entre los dos árboles y las dos amigas se adentraban en ellas andando con gran rapidez para desaparecer de donde estaban.

El estupor era lo que estaba dibujado en la cara de los cuatro hombres. Estupor, terror e impotencia porque no podían hacer nada. Gandalf había marchado nada más terminar de presenciar el entrenamiento y sin él no podían acceder a aquel mundo.

No habían pasado ni cuatro minutos cuando las luces brillantes volvieron a aparecer y una Sandra corriendo todo lo deprisa que podía hizo su aparición.

-¡Rápido! ¡Están atacando a Julia!

OoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooO

Hasta aquí este capítulo que espero, de todo corazón, que os haya gustado.

Os ruego perdonéis la tremenda tardanza en actualizar, pero problemas de salud me lo ha impedido y luego se me estropeó el modem del ordenador con lo que no tuve ocasión de poder subirlo.

Millones de gracias a los que leen esta historia y en especial a **PauMalfoy, Sonia11, HADA, Demona, Luna duSoleil y Eladreaw** por vuestros comentarios que me ayudan a seguir con esta locura.

Millones de besos y abrazos para todos


End file.
